Now Mine
by NineAnd3Quarters
Summary: Use to be 'Mine Now'. Book 1 of 3. Christian gets guilt-tripped into a family getaway by his mother. A whole week stuck in a beachhouse with his family and his brother's slutty girlfriend is not Christian's idea of a great time. As if it wasn't crowded enough, an old family friend pops in and his mother announces that she'll be staying, as well. CG POV w/ AS added at the end.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is only my second FSoG ff and I've never written in CG's perspective…so be nice.**

 **I have a pinterest and I haven't started pinning for this story yet, but I will soon. NineN3Quarters is my name.**

 **Anyway…here is the prologue. Let me know if it's worth continuing.**

I'm on my way to this ridiculous family getaway my mother put together. Getaway, my ass. A getaway wouldn't entail having to deal with my prick brother and his slutty, blonde girlfriend. It also wouldn't entail playing twenty questions with my worrywart mother. I don't know why I said yes. Maybe it was because my mother had nagged me for a month straight about coming. She was a professional at the guilt trip…always knowing which card to pull. She knew I had a soft spot for her and she used it to her advantage. I don't have many soft spots…soft spots are weaknesses. Weaknesses are the enemy. I prefer strength in every aspect; physical, emotional, sexual… hmm. Speaking of...It's been three months since I've last chained a woman up in my playroom. I really need to speak to Elena about getting me a new toy. Unfortunately, it will have to wait a week.

A week…shit. A whole fucking week with my perfect family…just so I can be reminded of how much of an outsider I am. A whole week trapped in a beach house with my manwhore of a brother and his slag, my overly flamboyant too perfect sister, my overbearing father and my worrywart mother. Fuck. I don't know if I have the patience to tolerate all this fucking nonsense for seven days. I'm definitely going to need to take some aggression out on a new sub. I decide I need to tell Elena now. Maybe she can find me one by next week.

I pull out my phone and text her quickly, getting straight to business.

 _*Sub. ASAP. As alabaster as you can find. Need by next Sunday.*_

I send it and immediately feel more at ease. Just the thought of making a soft, plump, white ass pink takes me to a better place. I hope the belt isn't a hard limit for her. It always does bring out the sweetest shade of pink.

My phone pings and I look down to see the text from Elena.

 _*Got it. Is something wrong, Christian? Do we need to talk?*_

I roll my eyes at the phone and then smirk, knowing that seven years ago, she would have had my ass if I disrespected her in that way.

 _*Do as I say.*_

I send back, locking my phone and shoving it back in my pocket. I'm not in the mood to deal her shit.

"ETA, Taylor." I state. Taylor is my head of security and my bodyguard. I find that there is no need for pleasantries with him. I pay a pretty penny to bark orders at him; there's no need in asking politely.

"Five minutes, Mr. Grey." Smart man. He knows to get down to business. I prefer my employees to always finish with Mr. Grey or sir. It indicates that they are finished speaking to me and that they respect me.

They better fucking respect me. I don't pay them what I do to speak shit about me. If I even get wind that they might be doing so behind my back, I throw their asses to the curb and make sure to make it hard as hell for them to find another job. Disrespect me and you'll find yourself flipping burgers for eight dollars an hour the rest of your life. You'd think that would bother me…but you see…I don't have a heart. Not that I mind. It's easier to remain in control without one.

I demand respect and I demand control. I am the dominant and I am the alpha. I work my ass of to be able to afford to be that way. You'd be surprised at what you can get away with when you throw a little money around. Money is power. I crave Power. Respect. Submission. I will not bend to anyone's will.

Taylor pulls into a driveway and immediately jumps out to open my door before fetching my bags in the back. I climb out and shut the door behind me, crossing my arms and setting my jaw as I look up at the nautical blue house.

My prison for the next week.

Seven _fucking_ days.

Elena better find me a good one.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. I promise the others will be longer. I have a hard time with first person POV in the first place, and I'm finding CG's POV even harder. I'm also realizing I have a tendency to write in past tense when I mean to write in present tense...so I hope I found my mistakes and changed them. I will go back over this chapter tomorrow and fix any remaining mistakes. I'm basically a hot mess right now. Just bear with me.**

My mother comes hurdling out of the house to greet me and tells Taylor where to put my belongings. Fucking fantastic. We have room assignments.

"Don't look at me like that, darling. I put you on the top floor, away from your brother and your sister. I figured you'd feel better if you had more privacy." My mother tells me. I feel my icy glare thaw a little for her.

She stands on her tip toes and sticks her lips out so I can lean my cheek into her. My mother has always respected my boundaries...unlike my too perfect sister, Mia. Mia has a tendency to use my chest as a punching bag when she throws a fit...which she does often, since she's always pissed at me. It takes all of my self control not to want to throw her into a wall. I have to constantly remind myself that she is my little sister and that I cannot hurt her. There was only once that I had to restrain her. She was so angry with me for firing her then boyfriend who worked in my mail room at Grey House because he had been bragging about fucking her. I let her get a few hits in, but then she kept going. I started to see red and I grabbed both of her wrists and threw her on the couch. Of course, my parents stepped in, taking my perfect sister's side. My parents and I got into an intense argument ending with me storming out of their house and refusing to come back for three months.

What a glorious three months that was.

"How have you been, Christian? I haven't seen you in over a month!" Grace asked, holding her hand out. I really don't want to take it, but I know I cannot deny my mother.

I envelope her small hand in mine. It is cold and soft, making her seem so fragile. I make sure not to grip it too hard. "I'm fine, mother. We've talked on the phone quite frequently, lately." I remind her. Her and her ridiculous guilt trips.

Once inside, I see that the beach house is large and open. That's a good sign. I'm really not a fan of small rooms.

I can see my sister on the couch in the main living room with some fucker I've never seen before. Great. What the fuck happened to the 'family getaway'?

I follow my mother into the living room, where she announces my presence.

"Look who I found!" She states, giving me a megawatt smile. I give her a tight lip smile back, trying to be nice. I know my mother adores me, but she really shouldn't. Love really does blind people. She has no idea of how much of a monster I am.

I see Elliot and his blonde bimbo sitting on the other couch, wrapped around each other. It's disgusting. _This_ is what I'll have to deal with the whole fucking week. Thank fuck I don't have to share a floor with them. Their grunting is not something I want to hear in the middle of the night.

"Nice to see you, little bro!" Elliot grins, not bothering to extract himself from Kate.

I scowl at him. I don't understand why he has to be so loud and obnoxious 24/7.

"Christian." Mia says, giving me a nod. She's angry at me about something. I'm sure I'll hear about it soon.

"Hello, Mia." I answer, knowing my mother would chastise me for not answering her.

I look over to the blonde fucker sitting on the couch with Mia and raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to introduce himself.

He stands up and puts his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Ethan Kavanagh. Kate's brother." His blonde hair is way too long, his shorts are so baggy, I can see his boxers and he has an intense tan. How the fuck does that happen in Seattle? He probably fake bakes like a pussy.

I shake his hand firmly. "Christian Grey."

"Nice to meet you, Christian."

I resist my scowl, but stare him down. "Likewise." I answer, trying to keep the peace. More Kavanagh's.

"Christian, why don't you go upstairs and get unpacked? Third floor, second door on the left." My mother urges, trying to give me an out.

I make my way up to the third floor and see that Taylor has already put my clothes in the closet and my things in the drawers. The room has a queen bed and a large bay window that looks out onto the beach. The room is blue...I can live with it. I notice an en suite and check out the bathroom. A shower...no tub. Fine with me. There are his and her sinks and I see my belongings on the counter closest to my room. _Good man, Taylor_. A door is on the other side of the room, across from mine. It opens into another bedroom. Fuck. I really hope my mother doesn't expect me to share a bathroom with that Kavanagh fucker.

"Christian, honey! Drinks are in ten minutes!" My mother's voice comes over the speaker system.

I wonder what type of 'drinks' we'll be having. Hopefully, something worthwhile. If not, I'll have Taylor bring something from my private collection.

I make my way back down and I am at the bottom of the stairs when I hear the doorbell ring and see my mother hurry away from the living room.

"Oh, Anastasia! So happy you could join us!" I hear her call, excitedly. My sister squeals like a pig and she and the slag run off towards the front door.

 _Anastasia..._ Why does that sound so familiar...

"Steele! I've missed you!" I hear the slag squeal from the other room.

 _Anastasia Steele_...oh, yes. I remember. A friend of Mia's from school. She was such a mousy little thing. Brunette hair and blue eyes. Very quiet and polite. She was always so much calmer than Mia and Kate were. I haven't seen her since I left for college at eighteen.

Mia and the slag bring her through, hugging her between them. They're bouncing up and down like lunatics and I can see chestnut hair bouncing around between them. I roll my eyes. Why is that necessary?

"Ana! I've missed you!" Kavanagh calls and jumps up to hug her, my brother right behind him.

What is it with this girl? Is she made of platinum?

"Me too, Ethan. It's been awhile." I hear a soft, sweet melodious voice answer, making my cock twitch. _What the fuck?_

"Lookin' hot, Ana!" Elliot calls, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Elliot." I hear her say. At least my cock didn't twitch that time.

I realize I'm still on the bottom stair and I step down onto the wood floor. My mother comes rushing over to me.

"Christian...you remember Ana, don't you?" She asks, bringing me over to the girls, who are faced away from me.

The girl turns and looks up at me.

 _Holy fuck._


	3. Meeting

**A/N:** **I have a pinterest and I've pinned a few things for this story under the board with the same name. My pinterest name is NineN3Quarters.**

Miss Steele blinks up at me, her long, thick eyelashes waving at me. She has the most incredible big, blue eyes...the color of the Caribbean. She smiles at me and shows me her beautiful, pearly white teeth between deep pink, perfectly plump lips. Her skin is incredibly alabaster and her skin is smooth, reminding me of a porcelain doll. I realize I've been staring far too long.

 _Get yourself together._

I can't help, but notice that my mother notices it, too. _Shit._

My first thought is to go into dom stance. I quickly stand up straighter, tilt my head back an inch, making my chin raise a little. I instantly get rewarded. Her chin tilts down and she looks up at me through her eyelashes. Isn't that interesting...

 _Good girl, Anastasia._

"It has been quite some time, Miss Steele." I say to her, holding out my hand.

Her eyes flicker down to my hand and back up to my eyes before taking it. Her hand is small and warm, but she shakes my hand firmly.

"It has, Christian." She answers, making my jaw clench. I hadn't realized we were on a first name basis. My eyes harden a little more, making her eyes widen. Fuck, those eyes were incredible.

She starts to pull her hand back and I release it, realizing I've been staring again. _What in the hell is happening to me?_

Anastasia steps away from me to greet my father.

"Everyone ready for drinks? Dinner will be ready soon." My mother announces and Gretchen, my parent's maid, comes out with glasses of white wine for everyone on a tray. We all have a seat in the living room. I take the second chair next to my father, while Mia, Anastasia, and Ethan share one couch. The other is occupied by Elliot and Kate. My mother goes and sits on my father's lap. My parents have always been so touchy...so in love. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be so obsessed with someone. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that shit.

"Ana...you are the only one I know that can wear a sweater in the middle of July and be comfortable." Mia teases.

Anastasia sits between her and male Kavanagh, cross-legged and resting her forearms on her thighs, holding the wine glass with both her hands. My mind automatically goes to my playroom, giving me a visual of what she might look like on her knees, legs wide open, and forearms resting on top. I wonder if the rest of her skin is as smooth as the skin looks on her face.

She smiles at Mia and shrugs. "I'm always cold."

I could crank up the heat in my playroom. The only goosebumps out of her should be from me.

What the hell is wrong with me? She isn't a sub, Grey. Stop wandering. Get your act together. I force myself to focus on the people around me and realize that my mother is asking her a question.

"So, what have you been up to these days, Ana?"

"Mostly work. I'm the personal assistant to the editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. He's quite demanding. He's been making me work longer hours. He won't let me go until he is ready to leave and a lot of time that's after everyone else is gone." Anastasia explains and my ears perk up. My red alert button starts to flash. Why does he want to be alone with her so badly? I would never put myself in a position to where an employee and I didn't have witnesses.

"Have a boyfriend?" My mother pries.

Anastasia smiles at her and shakes her head. "No boyfriend."

"How is that even possible?" Male Kavanagh questions.

Anastasia shrugs and looks at him. "Too busy, I guess."

"Not even a boytoy?"

Anastasia looks down at her glass for two seconds and I can see her mind working. She looks up at him again. "Nope."

 _Nope, my ass._ There's something she's hiding. I wonder what the fuck it is.

 _Look at me, Anastasia._

I stare her down and it only takes a second before her eyes leave Male Kavanagh's and meet mine.

I run the pad of my thumb over my bottom lip, trying to read her eyes, but they aren't giving anything away. Instead, her teeth bite into that plump bottom lip of hers. My cock twitches again. I don't understand why I'm reacting this way. I almost smirk at the thought. Of course I do.

I know exactly why I'm reacting this way. Anastasia fits what I like to a T. Pale skin, dark hair, big blue eyes… I don't think I've ever laid eyes on something more beautiful. She is no longer the mousy fourteen year old girl I remember... that mousy girl has been replaced with a beautiful young woman that I want to sink my claws into…right into that beautiful porcelain backside of hers.

Gretchen comes in to announce that dinner is ready, but I refuse to look away first.

 _Look away, baby._

I began to count and only make it to three before her gaze drops to her wine glass and then to Gretchen. I love how responsive she is already. I wonder how responsive she'd be in my playroom…

I dismiss the thought. What the fuck am I thinking? She's too close to my family. There's no way it could end any way, but badly. Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? This is God's cruel joke for being such a monster. He's dangling meat in front of me that is just out of reach. I didn't think that this week could be any worse…how wrong I was!

Everyone stands up and makes their way to the dining room to eat. I allow them all to go first, not wanting to deal with the herd of people. I notice my mother hangs back, looking towards me while she picks at her cuticles. _Shit_. That means she's got news she doesn't want to tell me. I might as well get this shit over with.

"Christian, darling?"

"Yes, mother." I state, annoyed.

"Anastasia _was_ planning on leaving after dinner…but Mia has asked if she could stay…" My mother mentions.

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay?" I don't understand…is she asking my permission? I don't want her here. It's going to take everything in me to leave her be. If she stays, I might make a huge mistake.

"The only open bedroom is the one next to yours…"

My eyes widen. _Fuck no_. "No."

"Christian…please! It would mean so much to Mia!" My mother pleads.

"I said no, mother! I will not share a bathroom with her!"

Grace crosses her arms and scowls. "I cannot believe I raised such a selfish son! You are throwing a hissy fit over a bathroom?"

I growl out my frustration and pull at my hair. Controlled Christian is gone. "It's not about having the fucking bathroom to myself, mother! I don't want to share it with her!"

"And why not? What is wrong with Anastasia? She's lovely!"

"I never said she wasn't!" I can feel the heat in my face from my anger. _Easy Grey. It's your mother._

"Then what is it? Oh…oh!" My mother's eyes widen suddenly. What the hell does 'oh' mean? Did my mother suddenly have a fucking epiphany or what?

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and I realize she's smiling. Then it hits me. _She thinks I have a crush_. Like I'm some fifteen year old fucker who can't keep his own dick under control.

I set my jaw and shake my head, walking past her. "My answer is no."

XxXxXx

"Ana…how are you going to enjoy your last week off?" My father asks after she mentions that she has taken two weeks off from work.

She shrugs. "Relax I guess. I spent this past week in Georgia with my parents so a little relaxation would be good."

"You spent a whole week in Georgia? How are you so pale?" Mia asks, rather rudely. I would have been pissed if she spoke to me in that way.

But instead, Anastasia smiles at her. "I don't tan, Mia. I have two shades. Ghost white and lobster red."

"How do you keep from burning in that sun?" Mia continues this ridiculous conversation.

"A lot of sunblock and a couple of strategically placed umbrellas." Anastasia answers and she giggles. My cock actually jumps…which makes me jump. And…now everyone is looking at me.

"Are you alright, darling?" My mother…the worrier.

"Yes, of course." My jaw sets. They can look away anytime. My eyes somehow find Anastasia's and she smiles softly at me. Her blue eyes sparkle. Without realizing what I've done, I find myself grinning at her.

"Did you come straight from the airport, Ana?" Mia asks, taking everyone's eyes off me. For once I'm thankful for her nosiness.

"Yes." Anastasia answers, looking confused while she cuts her chicken.

"Oh! That's just perfect!" Mia smiles. What is perfect exactly? "We have an extra room, Ana! You should stay!" Mia finishes. My heart jumps into my throat. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

My jaw clenches and I can feel my anger starting to descend. My chest feels like it's being squeezed and it takes every ounce of control I have not to scream at my sister.

My eyes leave Mia's joyous face and find Anastasia's. She hasn't spoken yet. Maybe she'll say no.

I watch as she brings her napkin up to wipe her mouth and a reflection from her left middle finger catches my eye. A delicate, white gold band with a small knot sits on her middle finger. I almost choke on the damn chicken.

 _Where the fuck_ …or rather _who the fuck_ gave that to her? I have to take a drink of my wine to wash the chicken down. My mouth is suddenly dry as cotton.

The knot ring on the middle finger is the way one dom tells another that the sub is taken…a type of branding without anyone outside of the lifestyle realizing. I never found the need for such a ring for any of mine. My subs would never defy me in that way. They know better.

I refuse to believe this. This has to be a coincidence. There is no way she could be… _oh shit._ If she is, then that means she has a dom now. I feel my anger bubbling suddenly. I want to know the fucker's name. I want to know who the fuck gets to lay her on his table and tie her up…who the fuck gets to leave his handprint on that alabaster backside of hers.

"I…I don't know…I'm not sure…" Her voice brought me back to the present.

"Oh come on, Ana! You've got the week off and we haven't seen you in ages! It'll be fun! You have your clothes in the car!" Mia urges and I see my brother's playtoy nodding vigorously in agreement.

Oh, I'm fucked. No way out of it. My eyes flick to my mother and she's watching me, nervous. _Good_. _You should be_.

"I…" She looks down at her plate and chews her lip. God…I want to be the one sinking my teeth into that lip.

"I need to make a call first." Anastasia announces.

"Go!" Mia tells her. For fuck's sake! Let the poor girl eat her meal.

Anastasia looks at her for a moment and she looks scared. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and stands to leave. I watch her walk out and wonder who she's going to call. I have a feeling I know exactly who she is calling. I want to follow her and listen.

 _Stop it._ I don't even have any proof except for that silly ring on her finger. For all I know, she just picked it up one day, thinking it was cute. Maybe she has a boyfriend who bought it for her. I frown. I don't like that idea either.

Elliot, male Kavanagh, and my father carry on a conversation about baseball, my sister and Kate are whispering on the other end and I realize I actually miss Anastasia's presence. She has this warmth about her and now I feel cold and empty.

I start to watch my plate while I eat, but I find myself staring towards the doorway where she disappeared. I look back down at my plate and admonish myself. Why am I allowing myself to let a female control me like this? I swear she has some sort of dark magic coming from those blue eyes.

When she returns, I see that her eyes are red-rimmed and I find myself angry again. I want to know what fucker has made a doll like her cry. I shake my head and look at my chicken. I am such a hypocrite. I've made plenty of women cry. I always try to keep it to the playroom though.

"Are you staying?" Mia asks, hopeful. She doesn't even notice that the beautiful thing had been crying.

Anastasia nodded. "I'll stay." She sits back down and picks up her fork, but I notice that now, she's just pushing her food around. This won't do. She needs to eat. _She must_.

My eyes sweep around the table, making sure that everyone is entertaining themselves, before I lock my eyes onto her face.

 _Come on, angel. Look up._

Her head is tilted down toward her plate, but her eyes look up at me under her eyelashes.

 _Good girl._

I raise my chin an inch, set my jaw, and harden my eyes. I look at her plate and back up to her.

 _Eat._

She looks down and stabs a small piece of chicken and looks up at me as she takes the bite. I feel my eyes soften as I watch her chew. I give her a nod, indicating that she did well. She gives me a sad smile and I find myself smiling back… _again._ She is one sneaky little thing.

XxXxXx

I'm standing in my room, pulling out my pajama bottoms when I hear a door squeak. I turn and can see Anastasia through the dark bathroom, her bedroom lit on the other side. _Fuck_. We are so close. _Too close._

She turns and smiles at me, taking the bathroom doorknob in her hand. "Goodnight, Christian. Hopefully I don't snore too loudly…" She teases.

"Damn. And to think…I left my earplugs at home." I say dryly, making her laugh. _Oh, I like that_. Making her laugh is easy and it makes me feel light.

She shuts the door to her side of the bathroom, leaving me without a visual of her while she undresses in her room. _Pity_. I hope I can get a few hours sleep tonight.

 **A/N: So what's up with the whole knot right? Coincidence or not?**


	4. Monday

**Monday**

After getting a few hours of sleep, I wake up at 5:30am and decide to go for my morning run before everyone else gets up. With the way my luck has been going, if I wait, one of the others is going to expect to come with. I'd rather jog alone. It gives me time to think, I can push myself as hard as I like, and run as long as I like. I throw on my sweats and my Nike's before running my hands through my hair a couple of times and heading down the hall.

I am on the staircase to the second floor when I hear footsteps. I slow, wondering who the hell could be up so early. My family isn't what I would call 'early birds'. The person rounds the corner and I see that it is Anastasia...looking fucking incredible in skin tight black capri work out pants, a black sports bra and a tank top that says 'Better sore than sorry'. Her skin is pink and she is breathing a bit heavy, like she'd just finished her morning jog. She looks up the stairs and grins at me as she heads up.

"Nice shirt." I mention.

She gives me a wink. "Thanks!" As she passes me she adds, "Enjoy your run! The weather is incredible!"

I can't help myself and I turn around to watch her perfectly formed backside continue up the stairs. Her thighs are thicker than I thought they were, but it's sexy. My cock agrees with me. _Fuck..._ How I'd love to have those thighs wrapped around my waist right about now. I turn back around and continue down the stairs, out the door, and onto the street, trying to keep my mind off the fact that she is probably in our shared bathroom, naked and wet by now. This girl has put a spell on me. I need to get a grip. I start to run faster, pushing myself as hard as I can so that I can't think of anything, but how much my lungs and legs burn.

I return an hour later, giving Anastasia ample time to get dressed and ready for the day. I don't trust myself around her. She's the first woman who has ever pushed the boundaries of my control, and she doesn't even know it. _Hell_ , She hasn't even _done_ anything. It's barely been twelve hours since I stepped into the house and I already feel that my patience is gone. It's all thanks to the girl with the alabaster skin and big blue eyes. How is it possible for her not to know what she does to me?

I head straight upstairs and am happy to see that the bathroom is empty. When I enter, I am smacked in the face by the smell of apples. It smells like I've just walked through my grandparents apple orchard. I strip and jump into the shower and see that her _Bath and Body Works Country Apple_ is sitting on the corner of the tub, along with a purple loofa that's still wet. I turn toward the shower head and turn up the heat until I can feel it burn. The visual of Anastasia with that loofa, using that body wash while the soap runs down her body, pops into my head and I rub my face roughly with my hands. This is going to be the longest fucking week of my life.

When the water runs cool, I decide to get out. I need to go find myself breakfast. I throw on a black t-shirt and my grey flannel pants before heading down. No need for shoes at the moment. I love the feel of the cold wood floor below my feet.

When I make it into the kitchen, I see my sister and Anastasia at the counter. Anastasia looks over her shoulder and smiles at me when she sees me coming.

"Hungry?" She asks.

My stomach answers for me and she giggles.

"We better feed that monster before he gets any angrier." She teases. "Have a seat, Christian. I'll get you breakfast." She states while she starts to plate my food.

 _Oh, I like this._ I immediately have a seat at the kitchen island so I can watch her from behind. She's wearing cute little capris, a striped tank top and a navy blue cardigan that's scrunched up to the elbows on the arms. She looks adorable. I just want to wrap her up in my arms and suck on that sweet bottom lip she keeps biting. I shake my head and force myself to turn my head and look out the window. The weather is beautiful today. Maybe she'll get in the pool. I remember what she said about her skin; I don't want her to burn that pretty skin of hers. If she does get in her suit, I'll have to make sure she's lathered up in sun screen first. I grin at the thought.

When she turns around and places my plate in front of me, I see that there are two pancakes, two strips of bacon, and some mixed fruit. She places a napkin with silverware next to it and a bottle of syrup.

"I wasn't sure if you liked yogurt..." Anastasia mentioned, placing a _Yoplait_ in front of me.

"I do. Thank you, Anastasia. This is great." I want to say good girl, but I know that it isn't socially acceptable. This girl is just incredible. She gives me a megawatt smile when she hears my compliment. I smile back at her and wink. _What the fuck am I doing?_ She blushes. _Oh..._ I like making her skin pink.

"Would you like orange juice or milk?" She asks while I have my mouth full.

She giggles. "Both?"

I nod. When she brings me a glass of both I thank her.

My sister speaks. _Shit_. I had forgotten she was even here. "Why are you being so nice to _him_?" She asks Anastasia from the breakfast nook behind me. Yep...she's angry. Just as I thought.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anastasia asks, nibbling on a piece of bacon she took from the pile.

"I smell bacon!" Elliot says loudly and enters.

"He's an ass, Ana!" Mia states. I snort. _That's nothing new._

My brother stands close behind Anastasia and I feel my anger rise. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"Not to me!" She answers Mia. Suddenly Anastasia looks down and smacks something. I realize it's Elliot's hand. "No, Elliot! I know you haven't showered, yet! Wash your hands first!"

Elliot pouts and holds his hand. "Ow! Why?" _Pussy._

"Because I'm sure they've been in parts of Kate that I want nothing to do with." Anastasia tells him and I actually grin.

Elliot smiles at her and holds his hands out in front of him, taking a step towards her.

"Ew! Elliot! Don't!" Anastasia warns, stepping back.

He takes another step forward and I scowl at him. He's flirting with her. Is the blonde bimbo not enough? He stomps and Anastasia screams, making me wince at the high-pitched noise. She hurries to my side of the counter and stands behind me.

"You honestly think my brother is going to save you?" Elliot asks her.

 _What the fuck does that mean?_ My brother is an asshole. He comes around the corner and she moves to the left of me. When he starts to move around, I grab his arm and scowl at him, my jaw set.

"Leave her alone." I growl out between my clenched teeth. I have no fucking time for this cat and mouse kindergarten shit. The fucker needs to leave Anastasia alone.

His eyes widen. _Good._ He knows I'm serious. I let go of his forearm.

"What's wrong Christian? _Jealous_?" He asks, laughing.

I shake my head and keep my jaw clenched. This is exactly the shit I didn't want to deal with.

I pick up my glass of orange juice and drain it before I get up. Ignoring my brother completely, I go over to Anastasia.

"Thank you for breakfast, Anastasia." I lean down and kiss her cheek, making her gasp in surprise. I leave the room, making myself not look back. I can feel their eyes on me and I know I got exactly what I wanted...to get Anastasia to watch me leaving for once. I decide to head up to my room to get some work done on my laptop.

I just get my laptop open, when I hear a knock on my door. I growl, annoyed that I haven't even started working yet and I've already been interrupted. I make my way over to the door with a scowl on my face, ready to yell at whoever has decided to bother me while I'm in my room. Anastasia stands there picking at the bottom of her cardigan and chewing on her lip, nervously.

My face softens. "Hello, Anastasia...what can I do for you?"

She looks up at me. "Sir..." She shakes her head and I immediately get a half boner at the word. "Er...Christian...I just wanted to say sorry for what happened down in the kitchen...it was kind of childish. We didn't mean to make you run off. It was kind of...um...nice having you down with us. I hope you come back down." She chews her lip and I wait, knowing that she isn't finished. "I also wanted to say thank you...for stopping Elliot...For standing up for me. He never listens when I tell him to stop." She shakes her head again. "Anyway...like I said I hope you come back down later. I'll leave you alone now." She bows her head and turns to leave. I realize she takes my leaving personally.

"I just have some work to do, Anastasia. You did nothing wrong." I assure her.

She turns back towards me and smiles. "Oh...that's good, then. We're going to lounge around the pool in a little while, if you'd like to join us?"

I regard her for a moment. I really want to see her in her swimwear. I want to see that alabaster skin of hers. I nod. "Knock when you're ready." I tell her.

Her smile widens. "Yes, Christian. I will."

I shut my door and stare at my computer screen, but I can't concentrate. This girl is getting under my skin. I don't understand how she can have such an affect on me. Her soft voice, her sweet smile, those sparkling blue eyes. I've never had feelings like this before. Of course I want to take her to my playroom to play...but I also want to curl up on the couch and hold her, I want to take her out and show her off as mine, maybe take her to the beach and sit under a cabana and make out like teenagers. I chuckle to myself. I really do have a crush on Miss Steele...just like some fifteen year old boy who can't keep his dick in line...I can't either. Ever since I've laid eyes on her, my dick has had a mind of its own. It's probably been ten years since I've lost control of it like this.

I decide to get up and move around my room, grabbing my navy blue swim shorts and gray t-shirt before changing into them and folding my clothes from earlier and placing them on the bed. I wonder what Anastasia will be wearing. I don't have to wait long. As soon as I shut my laptop down, I hear the soft knock on the door.

When I answer it, I see Anastasia standing there in a white lace cover up, a gray one piece hidden underneath. Her long, brown hair is shoved up in a messy bun on top, a few short curls falling along the back of her neck. _Fuck._ It takes everything in me not to keep her here, in my bedroom, to myself and away from everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Anastasia asks, her eyes scanning over by body. I get a sick sense of satisfaction, knowing that she's looking me over.

"After you, Miss Steele." I state, nodding toward the stairs. She turns and I step out of my room, shutting my door behind me.

XxXxXx

I sit in my lounge chair, while my brother and his slag are all over each other in the heated pool, Mia and male Kavanagh are sitting on the steps of the pool talking, and my parents are in hot tub...and by the looks of it...my father is nibbling on my mother's ear. I chuckle and shake my head. No shame, those two. Anastasia is sitting on the lounge chair next to me, lathering herself up in sun screen. I'm glad I have my sunglasses, because I can pretend to rest my head and watch her shamelessly.

She rubs up her creamy, white legs and I have to close my eyes for a minute before my cock blows my cover. When I reopen them, I see that she is now working on her arms and face. I see her try to reach her back, but I notice she misses a large portion. She's going to burn.

I sit up straighter. "Anastasia...you've missed your back. You're going to burn."

"Have I?" She cranes her head around to try and see and reaches for her mid-back.

I chuckle. Why does she have to be so fucking adorable?

"May I?" I ask turning towards her and placing my feet on the ground.

"Sure." She hands me the tube of Coppertone and I notice it's the stuff they use on babies. I suppress my laugh. I know I'll get no where by making fun of her...and I really want to touch that skin of hers.

I stand. "Lie down on your stomach."

She does as I command. "Good girl." I say. I just can't help myself. She needs to know how much she pleases me.

I sit on the side of her chair and squeeze the white lotion onto my hand. I decide to start on her shoulders. She gasps and tenses at first, but then relaxes. Her skin is so soft and smooth. I almost bend down to kiss the back of her neck and I clench my jaw, trying to regain control. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I hate how natural it feels with her. I don't know how to control my emotions...let alone my actions. I shoud call Flynn after lunch. I notice that her suit has a design in the back that allows sun to poke through the small holes in the design. I take some more sun screen and lift the fabric, slipping my hand underneath to get between her shoulder blades. I hear her sigh and I can't help my grin.

 _Feel it, baby._

"Your hands are so warm, Christian." She mumbles with her eyes closed.

My grin widens as I continue to work down her back. When I get to the small of her back, I slow, not wanting to be finished. I want to continue touching her. When I can't continue any longer without looking like a pervert, I pop the cap back onto the sun screen and set it on the small table between our lounge chairs.

"Your skin is now safe, Miss Steele."

She turns her head toward me and giggles. "Thank you, Mr. Grey...my hero."

 _Oh, if she only knew how wrong she was._ I place my hand on the small of her back. "If you say so, Anastasia." I stand and let the pads of my fingers skim across her back as I move away, effectively giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. _So my touch gives her goosebumps..._ Oh...this is going to be fun. I no longer care who the hell she's with or if she's with anyone. I'll do as I please and touching her...making her react to me, pleases my greatly. I lean back and cross my ankles, folding my arms behind my head and I know there's a look of satisfaction on my face...but I don't care. I can feel eyes on me, but I refuse to open my eyes. I don't care who saw or who is surprised by my actions.

I'm just about to drift off when I hear a phone go off.

"Who's Sir?" Mia's voice asks and my eyes pop open.

"Give that to me!" Anastasia demands, standing in front of my sister.

Mia grins maliciously. "Who is Sir, Anastasia?"

"That's none of your business. It's just...an inside joke. Give it to me! I have to answer it!"

Mia eyes her for a moment, but hands her the phone. Anastasia scurries off into the house, putting the phone to her ear as the French door closes.

My heart plummets. It's true. This can't all be coincidence. I want to know what fucker has her under his contract. I almost smirk in satisfaction, wondering what he would have thought of me touching her the way I did. She can't be too devoted to this fucker or she would have refused. She probably wouldn't have made me breakfast and served me. If my sub would have served another dom in that way, her ass would be meeting the opposite end of my cane right about now. I hear Kate squeal as Elliot throws her around and my blood boils. I'm too angry to deal with their shit. I need to go back inside...away from these assholes.

As I walk down the hallway to my room, I hear Anastasia talking from the other side of her door. My feet automatically stop.

"Yes, sir...I understand, sir...they're my friends, sir...I want to stay with the Grey's, sir...yes, he's here, too, sir...what's wrong with Christian, sir? But, I...yes, I understand, sir. Goodbye, sir." My jaw clenches as I make my way to my room. I wonder who she's speaking to. There are only a few dom's that I know by name.

Anastasia is a submissive. She has a dominant. What the fuck am I going to do? I want this girl. I've never wanted anything more than to have her to myself. I pick up my phone and text Taylor.

 _*Get me a complete background check on Anastasia Steele.*_

Maybe the background check will give me some sort of clue on who she might be under...who I am dealing with. I decide not to call Flynn. He wouldn't approve of me trying to pry into Anastasia's contract with another dom.

Anastasis stays in her room the rest of the day, refusing to come out. I stay in mine, just in case she needs me. Need me for what...I don't know, but I want to stay close. I hear her cry every once in awhile and it makes me angry. I want to go and make her tell me who it is...maybe wipe away her tears, but I know I'll only make things worse for her situation.

When lunch and dinner are ready, I knock on her door and tell her she must eat. I sit with her at her desk for both meals, eating with her and making sure she eats. She doesn't say a word, but her big blue eyes are hazy, swollen, and red and I hate it. Those beautiful eyes should never have to go through so much pain.

It's 9:30pm and I knock on her door. "Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Night. Thank you, Christian." Her voice is strangled and weak and my chest twists painfully.

"You're welcome, angel." I have never called a woman by anything, but her name...but Anastasia needs to know how special she is. I hear the click of the light next to her bed and the light that was pouring out into the hallway from under her door is gone.

I make my way to my bed and hope I can sleep tonight.


	5. Tuesday

**A/N: Don't forget to check my Pinterest for updated pins. I only posted a few for this chapter, but will continue to post as the plot grows. NineN3Quarters is my name.**

 **Tuesday**

 _I'm walking through darkness. I can't see anything, but black. I hear Anastasia call my name and I turn around quickly, trying to figure out where her voice is coming from._

 _"Christian! Christian, please! Help me!" I hear her voice again._

 _"Anastasia? Where are you? I'm coming, baby! Where are you hiding?" I yell into the darkness._

 _There is suddenly a light ahead and I see Anastasia standing, completely nude. Her pale skin is practically glowing in the light, a sharp contrast to the black surrounding us both. She holds out her hand._

 _"Please, Christian. Come." She says quietly._

 _I start for her, but I can't get any closer. I start running, but I am not making any headway._

 _"Christian, please! Save me!" Anastasia begs. Her face is now contorted in pain._

 _"I'm trying, Anastasia! I'm coming!" I'm running as hard as I can; I feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead._

 _She lifts from the ground, her feet mere inches from the black floor. She looks terrified._

 _"CHRISTIAN!" She screams. "I need you! Please!"_

 _"Ana-" I get cut off by her blood curdling scream. Her arms go up above her head, tied together by something invisible and her head gets yanked back by hands I can't see. Wounds open on her wrists and neck and blood pours down her pale body as she screams._

 _I am sobbing now; I am running as hard as I can, but I can't get to her. She keeps screaming my name, but I can't help her. The invisible hands let go of her hair, but she suddenly looks panicked. Her head starts turning to the side and with a crack, it falls sideways onto her shoulder._

I wake up screaming and sit up quickly. My sheets are damp with sweat and my heart is racing. I see through the window that it is dark and storming outside. I look at my clock and see that it's 5:00am. I am use to having nightmares every night, but this was on a whole new level. It was always me that was being hurt in my dreams. I've never dreamt of having someone tortured right in front of me while I could do nothing to stop it. I know I won't be able to fall back to sleep, so I decide I'll make some coffee and grab a muffin before coming back to work for awhile. Maybe if I get to work, I can get the visual of her being tortured out of my head. I pull off my sweaty t-shirt and boxer-briefs, take a quick five minute shower and throw on some fresh lounge pants and a white t-shirt.

When I walk by Anastasia's room, I see that the door is open and the room is empty. This girl has a weirder sleep schedule than I do. When I make it to the kitchen, I see that a pot of coffee has already been made and a little of it is gone. I make my cup of coffee and go search for the alabaster girl with chestnut hair. I don't find her anywhere on the main level, so I head back up to the third floor, knowing that the second is just full of bedrooms. The third floor doesn't just hold our bedrooms, but a round sunroom and a rather large study with a library of books. She mentioned she works at a publishing company...I wonder if she is checking out the books. I check the room, but she's nowhere to be found. I shut the door behind me and continue on to the round sunroom that's at the corner of the house facing the ocean. I can feel my heart starting to race again, worried I won't be able to find her. I need to know she's safe. When I come to the end and look in the round room, I see her there, curled up and hugging a pillow while she looks out the window, her cup of coffee on the ledge of the window.

 _See, Grey. There she is. Safe and sound...for now._

"Hi." She states, without turning to look at me.

"Good morning, Anastasia." I state, sitting a couple of spots away from her.

She turns her head towards me and sighs. "Looks like we'll be stuck inside today." The weather outside seems to match her mood. I want to ask her about her conversation, but it isn't my place. I need to get her to trust me first.

I nod. "It's suppose to storm most of the day."

She holds the throw pillow to her tighter and wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her covered arms. "It's so cold when it storms. I guess the dreariness doesn't help...all the gray...it makes you cold from the inside out."

What a double entendre that is. _Frozen solid, baby._

My eyebrows knit together as she shivers. This poor girl truly is always cold. It doesn't help that my family likes to keep the air conditioning on 67 degrees.

She sighs. "At least there are plenty of books to keep my company." She mentions, holding up a hardback I hadn't noticed before and opening it.

I put my coffee cup down on the ledge and stand to leave. I head into my room to grab my laptop. If she's going to sit there and mope, I'm going to at least be there so she isn't alone. I'm on my way out, when I double back to my closet and grab a dark gray hoodie. When I head back to the room, she looks surprised to see me.

"Here." I hold out my hoodie for her to take.

Her eyes widen, but after a few seconds she takes it from my hand. "Thank you, Christian. You didn't have to do that."

I watch as she pulls it over her head and pulls her arms through. "It's no bother, Anastasia."

She smiles at me and snuggles into it, making me smile. She looks adorable. "It's cozy. I'll have to remember to buy myself bigger hoodies." She mentions.

I shake my head. "Keep it."

Her eyes widen again. "Oh...no, Christian...I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be silly, angel. Keep the hoodie. I can afford another." I cut in.

Anastasia giggles and nods. "Okay. Thank you, Christian." She states and picks up her book again.

I prop my feet up on the ottoman and put a throw pillow in my lap before I set my laptop on top and fire it up.

I work and she reads until I hear her stomach growl. I check the time on my computer and see that it's almost 7:30. I shut my laptop and stand, stretching. I notice that her eyes rake over my body as my shirt rides up, showing my stomach. I wink at her, making her blush and hide behind her book.

I chuckle. "Come, Anastasia. It's time for breakfast." My parent's maid only comes to make dinner, so we are on our own for breakfast and lunch throughout the week.

"I'm not hungry." She states, muffled behind her book. I know that's a lie. Her stomach is betraying her.

"I didn't ask if you were. I said come." She looks at me from over her book and I raise my eyebrow. She sighs and shuts her book, leaving it on the window ledge before grabbing her coffee cup, full of now cold coffee. _Did she even drink any of it?_

We make it to the kitchen and see that no one is up yet. Everyone must have decided to have a lay in with this dreary weather. Anastasia automatically goes to the fridge to look in. "What would you like to eat this morning, Mr. Grey?"

"Ladies choice, Miss Steele." I answer, filling my coffee cup back up.

"How about a veggie and cheese omelet?" She asks, bending over to look in the vegetable drawer. Her plump ass sticks out from behind the fridge door, making me want to go over and press myself against it. "Christian?" She asks, standing and looking at me when I don't answer.

I shake my head to clear my mind. "Yes, Anastasia. Perfect." That isn't enough though. We need some carbs since it's morning. "How about we share a muffin, too?"

"That'll be fine, Christian. You choose what kind." She mentions, pulling what she needs out of the fridge.

I choose a blueberry muffin and cut it in half, placing each half on a small plate and setting them on the kitchen island. I take the same seat I did yesterday and watch as she makes our breakfast. She looks adorable in her pink plaid pajama shorts and my hoodie. It's way too large for her...it makes her look so tiny, but I like to see her wearing my clothes. So far, I haven't seen her wearing any of his and I find a deep sense of satisfaction that she'll wear mine, but not his. I really need to find out who is affecting her this way. She hasn't been the same since her phone call yesterday.

I hear her hiss and drop the knife. "Ouch." She whispers, grabbing a towel and holding it to her hand. I immediately jump off my stool and come around the counter to see the damage.

"Let me see, Anastasia."

She releases her finger from the towel and holds it up to me, pouting. "I hate blood."

I take her hand in mine and assess the damage. I see blood and my stomach clenches at the thought of my nightmare. Luckily, it isn't too bad. I turn the tap on to luke warm and put her hand under it. "Stay here."

I open each of the cabinets until I find the first aid kit. I open it and pull out the antiseptic spray, a 4x4, and a Band-Aid. I grab a paper towel and turn off the water, taking her finger and holding the paper towel against it, drying it off.

"Okay, angel. This might sting a little." I tell her, holding onto her finger with one hand and grabbing the antiseptic spray in another.

She smiles. "A little pain never hurt anyone, Mr. Grey." I chuckle at the irony. The fog around Anastasia seems to be lifting a little, even with the knife incident.

I spray her finger, covering it in antiseptic wash, and immediately blow on it, trying to ease the burn it causes. She smiles up at me and bites her lip. I have a feeling that she is suppressing a giggle. I use the 4x4 to dry it and wrap her finger in the Band-Aid. I bring it to my lips and kiss it.

"All better, Miss Steele?"

She nods. "All better."

XxXxXx

After breakfast, I offer to clean up since she cooked and tell her I'll meet her back in the sunroom. I just finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher, when I hear the others start to make their way down. I decide to take the backway up the stairs, using the spiral staircase so I don't have to deal with them.

Anastasia and I spend the rest of the morning in the sunroom. We speak rarely, but enjoy each other's company while she reads and I do my work. Every once in awhile it lightening's and startles her, this last time, making her squeak as she jumped.

I chuckle and shake my head as I continue to type out an email to Ros.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Grey?" I hear her ask from behind her book.

"Of course not, Miss Steele. I was simply laughing with you." I mention, grinning.

"I wasn't aware that I had been laughing." She states seriously and tries not to crack a smile.

"My apologies, Miss Steele." I state, trying to suppress my grin, but failing miserably.

She giggles. God she's amazing. I'm to the point now that I would be happy just holding her. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ I feel like I'm a completely different person than I was two days ago. I never gave a shit about holding any of my subs before...but I've never wanted _more_ with them. With Anastasia, I want more. If she didn't have a dom, I might have made a move this morning in the kitchen, but I don't want to put her in that position. I'm trying to wait patiently for Taylor's report to come back, but I'm not a very patient man. I know I'll end up asking her about it at some point...but I know right now isn't the proper time. I have to say something before the end of the week. I can't deal with the thought of her leaving and going back to some scumbag dom that makes her sob into her pillow all day. I wonder if he told her about me. If he _does_ know about my preferences...it could only be one of a few men. It is possible that he just knows my name and is feeling insecure about her being around me. If so, he should be feeling that way. Now that I know Anastasia is up for the lifestyle, I am going to make her mine. I am willing and wanting to have more with her and she seems to be receptive to it, but if she isn't, I am willing to have her as just a sub; I will take her any way I can have her.

XxXxXx

Since the storm has let up, my parents have decided to go on a date, leaving the 'kids' to fend for themselves for dinner. If Anastasia had not been here, I would have holed myself up in my room, ignoring my siblings and their friends. With my parents gone, my sister takes this as an opportunity to call in Chinese delivery. I've never been big on Chinese food. It seems to have a lot of carbs for how fast you feel hungry again afterwards. I look through the fridge, looking for something to fix myself, when Anastasia calls my name.

I turn at look at her. "Yes, Anastasia?"

"Aren't you ordering Chinese with us?" Anastasia asks, looking confused.

I look back in the fridge and, finding nothing, I nod. "Yes, I'll order something." I am a terrible cook and there wasn't really anything to heat up in the microwave.

She smiles at me and hands me the paper menu. I choose the chicken lo mein with extra steamed vegetables and Anastasia chooses the hot braised chicken with steamed rice and crab rangoon. I shake my head at her.

"Oh, you hush!" She tells me while Mia orders for everyone.

I hand Mia my credit card and she doesn't think twice before using it. Anastasia, on the other hand, looks annoyed.

"I thought we were paying cash?" She states, looking at me.

I shrug.

"Let me-" I glare at her when she starts that sentence, effectively silencing her. She sighs and plays with the cuffs of my hoodie she's still wearing. "Thank you, Christian."

I grin, knowing she had a hard time accepting it without a fight. Her inner sub is taking over and making her compliant.

"My pleasure, Anastasia."

Everyone plops down in the living room with the brown bags full of Chinese food. _What the hell is going on?_ Did everyone forget their manners since Mom and Dad are gone?

Anastasia sees the annoyance in my face. "Come sit by me, Christian." She states, patting the cushion next to her. I cock my eyebrow at her. "Please?"

I resign and take my seat on the end of the couch. While Mia passes out our food, Elliot turns on MTV and some show called 'Ridiculousness' is on. I've never heard of it, but that isn't new. I don't even remember the last time I had the television on at Escala. The people on this show are complete idiots. Who the fuck actually does this shit?

Everyone seems to be laughing and talking about the video's that are playing, but I don't find many of them funny.

"How's your food, Christian? It smells good." Anastasia asks, and I know she's trying to include me in the conversation. Usually it would annoy me, but the fact that her mind was on me was enough for me to answer. I take advantage of the opportunity; I want to feed her.

"It's alright. Here...take a bite." I hold out my chopsticks full of lo mein and veggies and she opens her mouth to take it. _Oh fuck._ Feeding Anastasia is so satisfying. Hearing her moan from the food that I gave to her sends shockwaves straight to by dick.

"That is good, Christian. Thank you. Would you like a bite of mine?" She asks and the look on my face makes her laugh. "I take that to be a no?"

"Affirmative, Miss Steele."

We continue to eat while they watch that stupid show, but it isn't long before Anastasia turns her attention back to me.

"Bite?" She asks.

 _Anytime, baby._ I give her another bite of my lo mein and some of the sauce gets on her chin. She laughs and wipes at it with her hand, but failed at getting it all. I give her an amused look and grab my napkin, wiping her chin with it. She giggles as she leans forward to grab a napkin off the table to wipe her hand off.

"We might need to get you a bib, Anastasia." I tease.

Her head falls back with a laugh. "I believe it was you that missed my mouth, Christian. I am perfectly capable of hitting it."

"Are you sassing me, Miss Steele?"

She raises and eyebrow. "I am. What are you going to do about it?"

My eyes darken at the thought and she bites her lip. I see her pupils dilate as we stare at one another and, for the first time since Sunday, I know she wants me, too.

Laughter from the others causes her to look away from me and I see a blush on her cheeks while she pushes her chicken around her Styrofoam box.

"Eat, Anastasia. Don't make me feed you." I warn.

Her eyes widen slightly and she grabs a piece of her chicken and pops it into her mouth.

"Good girl."

She doesn't eat all her food, but she does eat a good portion of it, so when she puts it down, I don't press her anymore on it.

"Ugh...I am so full." Anastasia mentions, relaxing back on the couch. She yawns and pulls her feet under her, snuggling in my hoodie. I have a feeling she didn't sleep much last night.

"Why don't you go lay down, Anastasia?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to. Mia's rented _Friends with Benefits._ I want to see it." I clench my jaw and remind myself that she isn't mine, yet. I know that she'll be asleep soon after the movie starts, but she can make her own decisions.

"Speaking of...it's time to get our Justin Timberlake fix!" Mia said, jumping up to put in the movie. Kate and Anastasia clap while Elliot and Ethan complain. "I don't want to hear it, Elliot! We asked you what you wanted and you said 'I dunno, Mia...just get something with sex in it.' So...I did." She tells Elliot, doing a terrible impression of him.

I shake my head. I miss Escala. Everything is so simple there. I do as I please, I don't have to deal with assholes, and it's quiet. I look over at Anastasia, who seems excited to get to watch the movie. I wish I got excited about simple things like that. The only emotion that even comes close to excitement is when I get to look forward to something. It's fun to get to look forward to new developments in energy saving solutions or having my team make breakthroughs in alternate energy sources...it's also fun to create scenes for my subs, but exciting? I wouldn't call it that. Seeing others getting excited usually pisses me off, because they act so juvenile...but seeing Anastasia's face light up as she gives the television a megawatt smile, makes me wish I could feel the same.

We are only half-way into the movie when I feel something hit my shoulder. I see Anastasia out cold and I shake my head. I knew this was going to happen. I slip my arm up and her head falls against my side as I put my arm around her. I hear her groan in her sleep and she turns toward the back of the couch, her head laying against my chest and her knees pulled against the back cushion. I still, thinking that the darkness was going to descend, but it doesn't. I know Anastasia is harmless; she won't hurt me. She wraps her arms around my arm that's around her and nuzzles her nose against my bicep. I pull her closer against me, gripping her hip and I allow myself to bury my nose into her hair and kiss the top of her head since she is sleeping.

I watch the rest of the movie with my cheek pressed against the top of her head, hyperaware that my siblings keep staring at us, but I do my best to ignore them. It is none of their business. When the credits roll, I pivot and slip my arm out from her grasp and pick her up under her legs and back. Once I stand, I still, making sure she's asleep and that I didn't jostle her too much. When I notice she's still breathing deeply, I continue towards the stairs and climb the two flights to our bedrooms.

I notice that her bed is still unmade from this morning and I shake my head. I deposit her into her unmade bed and she automatically curls up as I cover her with her duvet.

"Christian?" She asks, sleepily.

"Sshhh...it's okay, angel. Go back to sleep." I whisper, pulling the duvet up to her chin.

She yawn and closes her eyes. I realize that tomorrow, she probably won't even remember waking.

I turn off her bedside lamp and smooth her hair around her face, pressing my lips to her forehead. On my way to her door, I hear her shuffling and turn to see her snuggling onto her side, holding onto her pillow.

"Thank you. You are so lovely, Christian." She whispers and my eyes widen. I watch as her eyelids become heavy and she drifts back off.

Lovely? _Me?_ She thinks that I am lovely? Obviously, she doesn't know me. I don't believe that anyone has ever used that word to describe me before. She doesn't realize that I am anything, but that. All I am trying to do is keep her safe and comfortable. Any human being would want that for another. There's nothing 'lovely' about doing something anyone would do. I strip down to my boxer briefs and climb in bed, noticing that my arms feel a lot colder without her.

 **Something big will happen in the next chapter, moving Christian and Anastasia's relationship forward. I have to decide which way I want to go with this, so it might take a few days before I update again.**


	6. Wednesday am

**A/N: This chapter will be two parts. I am updating my pinterest for this chapter right now. NineN3Quarters**

 **Wednesday a.m.**

I wake up in the middle of the night and almost think that I'm having another nightmare, because I hear Anastasia yelling. When I collect myself, though, I realize that I am wide awake and that she is the one having nightmares.

"No! Don't! Please, don't!" I hear her beg and I jump up, hurrying through the bathroom, to get to her.

I turn on the bathroom light so I can see her without blinding her and find her holding her arms above her head on the mattress, her body twisting and squirming like she's trying to get away from something. I hurry over to her to try and wake her.

"No! Sir, you can't! No! I said red! Red! RED!" She yells, sobbing.

"Anastasia!" I grab her arms and force them down, holding on to her upper arms, I shake her gently. "Anastasia, wake up!"

She whimpers. "Please stop hurting me."

"Anastasia!" I shake her a little harder and her eyes fly open as she sits straight upright. I just move in time not to be head-butted in the nose.

"What? Where...Christian?" She looks panicked.

"It's just me." I nod.

She surprises me by throwing her arms around my neck and sobs into my neck. After the shock wears off, I wrap my arms around her and rub her back up and down.

"Shh...it's okay."

"Please help me." I hear her say into my neck and my heart jumps into my throat. "I know what you are...I need help."

I swallow thickly. Can I admit what I am? What if she goes to my family?

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She whispers, reading my thoughts.

"What do you need help with, Anastasia?"

She sniffles and sits up straight, wiping at her face. I lean over toward her bedside table and grab a tissue and hand it to her. After she cleans herself up, she takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands.

"I...I don't even know where to start. I'm just scared. I don't want to go back to my sir."

My stomach twists painfully at listening to her call him her sir. I know I'll do anything to get her away from this fucker.

"Do you have a contract?" I ask.

She nods. "But...he doesn't stick to it. He just does whatever he wants."

"Who, Anastasia?"

"My sir."

I sigh. "I know that. What is his name?"

Her eyes widen and she looks up at me over wet eyelashes. "I can't say. I'll get into trouble."

"Anastasia...I can't help you out of this if you don't tell me who I am dealing with. I promise, I will not let him hurt you. Tell me his name."

She worries her lip for a moment and I reach out and pull her lip out from between her teeth with my thumb. She really needs to stop that if she wants to have this conversation.

"His name...I've never said his name." Anastasia wrings her hands.

"But you know it?"

"Yes."

"Anastasia. You need to tell me."

She nods. "His name is Liam."

 _Fuck._

"Anastasia...how did you..." I sigh. I can't believe this. "You are so young...how did you end up with him?"

She begins to worry her lip again and it takes everything in me not to admonish her for it. This is not the time.

"This sir is only my second. My first sir...his name was Nev and he was lovely. He was my professor in college and he taught me all about the lifestyle. He was very respectful when pushing my limits and when I found a hard limit, he never tried to press me on it. He said that everyone was different and to never let anyone try to persuade me to ignore my own limits. He said it is imperative that I trust my sir and a sir can't be trusted if he can't respect the doll's limits." She sighs and shakes her head. "He'd be so angry with me right now..."

 _He has every right to be, angel._

"Anyway, I was with him for a year and a half before he had to leave Washington. After we ended it... I didn't know what to do. I tried to find a normal boy I liked...but I didn't feel anything for anyone. I knew I wanted to find a new sir, but I didn't know what to do or how to do it. I started online and he was the first one I found. He was handsome and strong...he looked the part and I liked it. I told him about my limits and he agreed. We met up somewhere public first and he seemed to be happy and eager to agree to the terms we set out..."

"Of course he was, Anastasia. You're a very beautiful girl."

She blushes and looks down at her hands. "Oh…um...thank you."

I lift her chin with my index and thumb, forcing her to look up at me. "Don't be embarrassed, Anastasia." I search her eyes for a moment. I wish we could just stop all this talk and I could just have her, but I know I can't...not yet. "Go on, angel. Continue."

"Do you mind if we get more comfortable?" She asks. "I'm kind of cold and I'd like to lie down."

She wants _me_ to lay with _her?_ _Fuck._ I've never just laid with a woman before.

"Lie down, Anastasia."

She gives me a small smile and lays back, pulling the duvet up to her shoulders. "Ahhh...much better."

I smile and shake me head. She is adorable. I slide up the bed a bit and place my hand on the opposite side of her, leaning on it. I'm not laying with her, but at least it looks like I'm still interested.

She smiles at me and then giggles.

My brows furrow and I grin. "What?"

"I like this." She blushes and looks down for a second, but brings her eyes back to mine.

"You like when I hover over you, angel?" I know my eyes darken, but I can't help it.

She nods and bites her lip. "I do."

I close my eyes and swallow. _Keep it together, Grey._

"Anastasia, continue." I say, once I open my eyes.

She nods. "We sign the contract, but once I'm with him...it's like he's a completely different person. He ignores the contract completely. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He doesn't care how much he hurts me or if it's a hard limit or not. I didn't realize until after it was too late that he doesn't have an out clause. He can hurt me as much as he wants and I don't have a way to get out of it. I know it's not legally enforceable...but he says if I try to run...that he'll just find me. Every time I go back...he gets meaner. I don't know why he wants to keep me. I've stayed three weekends with him and we...well...he's sort of had an impotence problem...he says it's my fault and then he hits me…I guess he's not attracted to me."

"You two haven't had sex?" I'm not surprised by this. He's an abusive monster. He uses the BDSM as a cover to beat the living daylights out of women. I suspect that he's gay, but is fighting against his own sexuality. He wants to be attracted to women, but can't be. He gets angry and takes it out on the women.

"No. We haven't."

"What does he do to you, Anastasia?"

She shrugs. "He mostly ties me up and beats me and calls me names. Part of the contract was him agreeing not to hit me anywhere, but my behind because my skin is so sensitive. I bruise so easy and it's so obvious...but he ignores it now." She pushes the duvet down and I sit up straight. _What is she doing?_

She pulls my hoodie and her shirt up and I see that across the right side of her ribcage is a large bruise. It's black, blue, and purple and makes her look even more pale. My chest clenches at the sight. Why would anyone want to mutilate this beautiful body? Even if isn't permanent... I sigh. Here I thought I was a monster for turning women's asses pink.

I pick up my hand and my fingers graze across the skin over her ribs. It is so soft. I see goosebumps form on her skin and it takes everything in me not to kiss along the bruise.

"What'd he use?"

"His feet."

 _What the fuck?_ I can feel my anger start to ooze out of every crevice of my body.

"He kicked you?" I growl.

"Yes."

I can't take my eyes off her ribs. "Anastasia...I promise you...I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are never going to see that asshole again."

She pulls down her shirts and sits up, hugging me around my neck again. "Thank you, Christian."

I sigh deeply and hold her to me, hyperaware of her ribs now.

Now that that's over, it's time to get down to business. I've never done this without a contract, but I'm not quite sure if I want a contract with her. I want to find an in between.

"You are mine now, Anastasia. Do you understand?"

She pulls back and looks up at me, looking surprised. "You mean...you really want me? As your sub?"

I regard her for a moment, trying to feel her out. I'm still not sure what she wants. "I want you, Anastasia. I want to try something I've never tried before...I want to try somewhere in between."

Her eyebrows furrow. "I don't understand."

"I want to be your dominant...in the bedroom...in the playroom. But I also want to be able to take you around my family and take you out."

She turns her head to the side. "Like a girlfriend?"

I nod. "Yes. Half and half."

She smiles at me. _Well, that's a good sign._ "Then, yes, Christian. I understand...sir." She adds, her smile widening.

I feel completely giddy and I can feel myself grinning like an idiot. I've really gone off the deep end for this girl.

I take her left hand in mine and slide off that terrible ring, squeezing it between my fingers and contorting the metal, making it unwearable. I throw it in the trash next to her bedside table.

"You're mine now, Miss Steele. In the morning, we will text Liam, and once he understands that you are no longer his, I will take you." I'm getting hard just saying it.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, my." Her tongue comes out between her lips to wet them and I have to look away.

I look at the clock. 3:04am. "It's late, Anastasia. You need rest."

She lays back against her pillows and pulls her duvet up. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." I stand and lean over her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, Anastasia." I state, before making my way toward the bathroom door.

"Good night, sir."

I turn back towards her and I see her smiling. I cock my eyebrow at her, amused.

"I like calling you that." She confesses.

I smile and nod. "I like it, too...Now get to bed."

"Yes, sir."

XxXxXx

Once I finish with my morning run and my shower, I throw on my jeans and knock on the bathroom door to her room.

"Come in, sir." I hear Anastasia say.

I enter and she's sitting on the edge of her bed cross-legged grinning at me, her eyes raking down my bare abdomen. I smirk back at her.

"You don't have to knock, sir."

I nod. _Good to know._

I sit next to her. "Hand me your phone." I put my hand out and she automatically reaches behind her and pulls out her android, handing it to me.

"Good girl, Anastasia." I murmur and then notice there's a lock on it.

"It's 0910, sir." She states, without me having to ask. This girl is incredible.

I type in the code and go to her text messages. I pull up the conversation with 'Sir' and immediately change his contact name to 'Liam'. I can't control myself and scroll up, reading some of the things he sent her. It fuels my hatred for him even more. Nothing but emotional abuse laced with threats of physical abuse. I want to kill this fucker.

I scroll back down and decide to send a text myself.

 _*This is Christian Grey. Anastasia is no longer under your contract. From this minute forward, she is no longer yours. Do not contact her again.*_

I send the message and put in my number in her phone before I hand the phone back to her. "If you receive a call or text from him, do not respond. Give me the phone. Let me take care of it."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

"My number is now in your phone. Please use it when you need. Always answer when I contact you."

She nods. "Yes, of course, sir." She smiles at me.

"Happy, Anastasia?"

She giggles. "I am, sir. Very happy."

I shake my head at her and grin, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I've got some work I need to do. I'll be in my room if you need me. Bring me your phone if he contacts you."

"Sir?" Anastasia asks, wringing her hands.

"Yes, Anastasia."

"Grace, Mia, and Kate are going shopping today and they asked me if I wanted to come with…I haven't answered, yet. May I go, sir?"

My eyebrows furrow. "Of course you can. I appreciate you asking for permission, Anastasia, but there's no need. Not this week. Just let me know what is going on."

I see her visibly relax and she gives me a megawatt smile. "Thank you, sir."

"You call me or text me if he contacts you."

She nods. "Yes, sir." She stands up and goes towards her closet, making sure she doesn't turn her back to me. She was trained well.

I turn back towards the bathroom to my side and I see her turn to her closet out of the corner of my eye. _Very good girl._

XxXxXx

I fire up my laptop and immediately email Taylor, asking him to hire more security. I want Anastasia to have a bodyguard with her at all times when I am not with her. I will not allow him to get to her. I also ask Taylor to pull up his background check. I want to know everything about this fucker that I can, in case I need to use it against him.

There is a knock on my door and I open it, seeing Anastasia standing at my door, looking adorable in a black cami with a jean jacket, jean capris and black chucks. Her hair is down in soft waves and I find myself wanting to bury my hands in it.

"Sir…we're leaving now. Is there anything you require while we're out?"

"No, Anastasia. Enjoy yourself." I lean down and kiss her beautiful lips and she gasps and steps back.

I pull back and look down at her, annoyed. "What is it, Anastasia?"

She takes a step forward, righting herself. "I'm so sorry, sir. I've never been kissed on the lips before."

"Never?"

She shakes her head. "No, sir. Never. Nev thought that kissing on the mouth was too intimate."

 _I like this. I like this a lot._

I grab her by her hips and yank her toward me, making her exhale sharply. I cup the side of her face and lean down, pressing my lips to hers. I move my lips against hers and she learns quickly, doing the same. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she gasps, allowing me access to her mouth. I slip my tongue into her mouth and I feel her melt against me, her back arched. I hold her to me and continue to explore her mouth. Her tongue starts to move with mine, fighting mine, but I quickly show my dominance by pressing her tongue down and she moans. _Shit._ Even when we're just kissing, she likes me to show dominance. I slowly slip my tongue out of her mouth and trap her bottom lips between my teeth, nipping it gently before tugging on it and dragging it through my teeth.

When it releases, I press my forehead against hers and I see that she is panting and has the sleeves of my t-shirt clenched in her fists.

"Wow." She whispers.

"Indeed, Miss Steele." I am rock hard, but I know I have to wait.

I lean down and give her a small kiss. "Enjoy your girl time Anastasia."

She pouts. "I'm not sure I want to go, now."

I chuckle. "Go on, Anastasia. I'll have you later."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

XxXxXx

I receive a text message from Anastasia and realize it's a multimedia message. The subject says 'Do you like, sir? It matches your eyes.'

I click on it and it's a picture of Anastasia in a dressing room, wearing a dark gray lace bra and panty set. My cock stiffens. _Fuck._ This girl has more courage than I've given her credit for.

I take a picture of my tent and send it to her with the subject 'What do you think, angel?'. I send it to her and shake my head. I'm flirting with her. After deleting the picture I took of myself, I look back at her picture and a groan escapes my mouth. I hope she gets the set. I save the picture and add a password to it so that no one else can access it.

Another message comes across from Anastasia. _*Oh, sir. I want you in my mouth. May I, when I get home, sir?*_

I about lose my shit and almost demand for her to come back now. _Keep your cool, Grey. You're dominant, not her._

 _*We'll see, Miss Steele. I'd like to see you in that set.*_

 _*Yes, sir. Buying it now.*_

I lick my lips. Fuck, I can't wait. I hope they come back soon.

XxXxXx

I'm making myself a sandwich when I hear the doorbell ring. The others are out back, but I continue to make my sandwich, hoping whoever the hell it is goes away. I hear someone banging hard on the door and I throw my knife down to go see who is being such an asshole.

I open the door and see Liam standing there. My blood automatically boils.

"I need to speak with Anastasia." He scowls at me.

"Anastasia isn't here right now." I grind between my teeth. "I believe I told you not to contact her."

His eyes darken and his brow ridge deepens. "She is under my contract, Grey. She is mine."

"She is under no contract of yours, Sorrento. Not anymore."

"How dare you take my sub from me!" Liam growls and steps toward me. I stand my ground, refusing to move. Does this fucker honestly think I'm intimidated?

"I didn't take anything from you, Sorrento. She was long gone before I sunk myself into her." I answer.

"How fucking dare you!" The fucker pussy punches me and I snap. I hit him back and he falls to the floor.

"Stay away from Anastasia, Sorrento. I mean it. I'll kill you." I grind out between my teeth. I kick his ribs and he yells.

"Oh…can't handle being kicked in the ribs yourself, but you don't mind doing it to a hundred pound girl?" I ask, my composure gone. I hear my dad and brother behind me, but I don't care. I kick him again.

"I would say pick on someone your own size, but your obviously too much of a pussy for that! Is that why you beat the shit out of women? To feed your fucking ego? It makes you feel like a man to throw Anastasia around like a fucking ragdoll?" I reach down and pick him up by his collar, making him stand. "Do not contact Anastasia again. If you do, I will make sure you disappear. Get the fuck out." I throw him out the door and onto the lawn, slamming the door behind me.

My chest is heaving. It took every ounce of my self-control not to pummel the guy. I turn and see my father, Elliot, and Ethan standing there, shocked.

I walk past them, ignoring them. I am so angry. I need to be left alone before I go after the fucker.

"Christian…" I hear my father behind me.

"Leave it!" I bark, heading up the stairs. Now that the initial adrenaline has worn off, I can feel my cheekbone throbbing.

Once in my room, I head to the bathroom to check out the damage. My cheekbone is red and inflamed. When I touch it, I hiss. _Stupid fucker._ I almost hope he tries to come back for me. I'll put the fucker in the ground.


	7. Wednesday pm

**A/N: Mostly limey. Pinterest: NineN3Quarters**

 **Wednesday p.m.**

I am sitting in the sun room trying to keep calm and stay away from my father and my brother. I am in no mood to explain myself when I am so angry. I could so easily have that mother fucker killed. It would only take one phone call and a sum of money for him to disappear, but I know that isn't the right answer...even though the fucker is abusive. I take deep, cleansing breaths and look out at the ocean. Trying to clear my mind is completely impossible.

"Christian?!" I hear Anastasia's panicked voice from down the hall. I turn my head just as she comes hurrying in. Once she sees me, she stops and her shoulders relax. She is panting a bit and I wonder if my family has told her what happened. She comes closer to me and sits on my lap, her eyes searching my face. I'm surprised by the action. I didn't tell her that it was okay to sit on my lap...but I find myself not minding...not one bit. The dominant in me is scowling at me with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Christian...what did he do to you?" Anastasia's eyebrows knit together and she lifts her hand slowly, looking me in the eye to show me that she's going to touch me. I blink and give her a small nod. The pad of her thumb barely touches my cheek bone, but I can feel the burn and my forehead creases. She frowns.

"What happened?" She asks, still staring at the bruise.

"What did my family say happened?" I ask her, wanting to know how much they saw.

She raises an eyebrow at me, but sighs. "Your father said that they came in as he hit you and that you hit him back and he fell to the ground. They said you kept kicking him and saying things..." Anastasia looked down at her fingers. "They're mad at me for not asking for help. It took me almost ten minutes to get away from them. I was so worried about you."

I sigh. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, kissing her temple. "I am fine, Anastasia." I know he's going to come looking for her once the week is over, but I don't want her to worry about that at the moment. That's a talk we'll have at another time.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Christian. I should have never asked for help. If I would have just kept quiet-"

"Then you would have been beaten and bloodied until you ended up in the hospital." I cut her off. I see her wince at my words, but they're true. "You're mine, now, Anastasia and no one touches what is mine. I will keep you safe. A bruise on my cheek is nothing."

I see a small smile appear on her face. "Thank you, sir." She looks up at my cheek again. "May I kiss it?" I almost laugh. I grin at her and nod.

She kisses my cheek gently and when she pulls back she states, "All better."

I chuckle. "Sure, Miss Steele."

She smiles at me and bites her lip. "Sir? Have you thought about my text message? May I have you in my mouth now?"

My smile drops. I am completely shocked by her boldness. My cock doesn't seem shocked...in fact...it's quite pleased with the boldness.

"So eager, Miss Steele?"

She chews her bottom lip and I tap her chin, indicating that she needs to stop. She immediately releases it and looks up at me.

"I want to please you, sir."

 _Oh, fuck._

"Where is your set, Anastasia?" I have to keep calm.

"In my room, sir. Would you like me to change for you?"

I frown. Why doesn't she have it on? Oh, that's right... _because she was too worried about your well-being, asshole._

I shake my head. "No, that won't be necessary."

She gives me a quick nod.

"Shut the doors, Anastasia." I'm not in the mood to have anyone popping up on us while she's blowing me.

She gives me a smile and hops up, shutting the doors quickly and silently and then locks them for good measure. She then turns towards me and gets down on her knees, resting her forearms on her thighs.

 _Good girl._

She looks down at my fly. "May I, sir?"

I relax against the back of the window seat and rest my arms against the window sills.

"You may."

She licks her lips and begins to unbuckle my belt. _Fuck._ She wants this just as bad as I do. I'm already rock hard and seeing her practically salivating about having me makes it almost painful. Once she has my belt undone, she pops open the button of my jeans and slides down the zipper.

"Will it bother you if I touch you here?" Anastasia asks, her hands on my belt. I realize that she is aware of my boundaries...of course she is. I'm sure Mia has told her all about my past. She looks up at me with big, blue eyes and I shake my head.

"Under the navel is fine, angel." She grins up at me and nods. She slips her fingers into my waistband and tugs. I lift my hips, making her job much easier. When she gets it past my dick and it springs free, she gasps and stops.

"Anastasia?"

She blinks a few times and then pulls my jeans and boxer-briefs down to my knees, resting her hands on her thighs. She chews her bottom lip as she stares at it. I know I'm large, but shit...she's going to give me a complex. _No time for insecurity, Grey. Don't let her be scared of it._

"You're okay, Anastasia. Take your time. Put your hand on the base if you need to." I never allow my subs to use their hands, but the look on her face makes me uneasy. I want her to enjoy this. I don't want her scared of me. My other subs were so...established... _used_...before I got them. I have to remind myself she's new to this. She's only had one dick.

She nods and places her right hand at my base and I clench my jaw. Seeing her do this...feeling her do this...is fucking incredible. She bends down and I feel her lips on my tip and I grab on to the window sill to keep myself calm. I want to thrust into her mouth, but I know that'll ruin everything. She slowly moves down my dick, taking more of me into her mouth, but I can't see it. Her hair is in the way. I lean forward and push her hair back, twisting it together to keep it from falling forward again.

When I relax back, my cock twitches and retracts at the sight. _Shit._ Anastasia is looking up at me over her thick, black eyelashes; her eyes blue and wide. Her full lips are wrapped around me and I can see her slipping further down. Her hand is working the base in the opposite direction her mouth is moving and it feels fucking phenomenal.

I place a hand on the back of her head and bury my fingers into her hair. "Keep going, baby. Show me how far you can go." I urge. I both feel and watch her sink even lower and I groan. She moves her head even further and I feel the back of her throat.

"Fuck! Baby...do you even have a gag reflex? Oh...shit." My head falls back against the wood of the window sill and I close my eyes so I can feel her bob up and down. She begins to suck as she moves and my hips start moving by their own accord. I look back down at her, worried that I hurt her, but she's looking up at me still, her eyes sparkling.

 _Interesting._

That encourages me to continue. I hold onto the back of her head by her hair and slowly flex my hips up and down. She hums and it sends waves of pleasure down my dick, causing me to jerk.

"Yes, angel. Keep humming." _I am so close...please don't stop._

She starts up her humming once more and I grip the window sill and her hair tighter. I feel myself lengthen as my orgasm starts and she sucks hard, taking me as deep as she can.

"Fuck! Ana!" I thrust into her mouth as I spill down her throat. She stills, waiting for me to finish, but continues to suck me until I'm dry.

I relax my hips and the hold I have in her hair. She slips me out of her mouth and lays her cheek against my thigh while I recuperate. _Such a good submissive._

I try to control my panting by taking deep breaths in and out while I stroke her hair. "Good girl, Anastasia."

Once I'm breathing normally again, I sit up straighter and she lifts her head to look at me.

"Come sit on my lap, baby."

She stands quickly and I pull my jeans back up before she sits down. Once she's in my lap, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her deeply.

"That was incredible, Anastasia."

She grins. "Sir is pleased?"

I nod. "Very."

Her eyes leave mine to look at the bruise on my cheek again.

"May I get you some ice? It's swelling, Christian." She states, her forehead creasing.

"Yes, Anastasia." I like that she wants to take care of me.

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips and hops up, unlocking the doors and disappears down the hall.

I take another deep breath and relax my head against the window sill, playing back the last ten minutes in my head. I'm not usually a tit-for-tat type of person, but I'm pleased with her and I think she deserves a treat. Perhaps I'll take her to her room and see how she tastes.

Anastasia is back in a flash with a small baggy of ice wrapped in a hand towel. She smiles at me and sits next to me, holding the ice. She places a pillow in her lap and pats it.

"Lie down, Christian." She requests.

I look from her eyes down to the pillow and back up, cocking my eyebrow. I take the pillow off her lap and chuck it on the other side of the small room. She's mine. I don't need a damn pillow.

Her eyes widen and she starts to look a bit panicked. I realize she must think I'm angry about the way she spoke to me. To ease her worry I turn and lay back, my head resting in her lap.

"I like skin on skin, Anastasia." I turn my head toward her and lift her shirt, kissing her stomach. Her skin smells so good...a mix of her own pheromones and that apple body wash. I find myself wanting to bite down on it. I roll to the side and nuzzle against her stomach while she places the baggy on my cheek. I can feel myself start to harden again.

She slides her fingers through my hair and the back of my neck breaks out in goosebumps. _Fuck...that feels good._

I kiss her stomach again and then lightly graze it with my teeth and I hear her gasp. Her stomach breaks out in goosebumps and I smile against her skin. I suck and nibble against the skin of her abdomen, slowly leaving a trail of pink spots across her abdomen. I suck harder and am rewarded with a moan from Anastasia. She moves her hips a little and I can smell her arousal. I turn my head, making her pull the ice pack away and I nuzzle against her apex, taking a deep breath in through my nose and opening my mouth, blowing hot air through her layers of clothing.

"Mmm...Christian..." I feel her thighs clench. I nuzzle my nose into her once more and sit up. I see her pouting and I laugh.

I stand and offer my hand. "Come, Anastasia."

Her hand is quickly in mine and she is standing. _We need to work on her patience. Another time._

I escort her to her room and shut the door behind us.

"Stand in front of the bed. Facing me." I command, pulling off my own shirt.

She quickly does as I ask. I look at the clock and see we only have twenty minutes until dinner. Hopefully my mother won't call us early. I want to enjoy my dessert first.

I quickly work her pants down her legs to her knees, kissing her alabaster hips as I drag them down.

"Sit."

She plops down and I smirk. I stop quickly once I realize what I'm doing. _Dominate, Grey._

I kneel down and slip her shoes and socks off before her pants follow.

"Lie down."

She drops backward, making her bed bounce a bit and I end up biting my lip to keep from laughing. She is so fucking cute. I sit back on my heels and take in the sight of her alabaster legs. My eyes travel up to her lavender lace underwear and see that they're already wet. _Oh, fuck me..._ I shake my head. _Stay in control, Grey._

I take her foot in my hand and drag my thumbnail up her instep, making her whimper and her hips move. My lips follow quickly after and I kiss my way up the inside of her leg, enjoying how soft and smooth her body is. By the time I reach her thigh, I look up and can see her panting; her lip is between her teeth and she's already clutching the duvet in her fists. _Oh, she's going to be so much fun._

I skip over her center and continue to her opposite leg, making her whimper. When I hear her whimper, I bite down lightly on the skin.

"Patience."

She blows out a breath. "Yes, sir."

I kiss back up her leg before I dip my fingers into the waistband of her panties and pull them down her legs. I hear her breathing pick up again and grin to myself. Nothing is better than having a woman like this. Having someone want me so badly is so gratifying.

I run my hands up her thighs and to the middle of her thighs pushing them apart.

"Put your heels on the bed, Anastasia. Show me what's mine."

I watch as she opens her legs and bends her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed.

"Good girl."

I grab her hips and yank her down, making her squeak. Once I have her where I want her, I run my hands over her inner thighs again, taking in the sight in front of me.

"You are so beautiful, Anastasia. I love seeing how wet and pink you are for me." I bent over and kissed her center, making her moan.

"Oh, yes...only for you Christian."

"Why only me, Anastasia?"

"Because I'm yours. Only yours."

 _Good girl._ I dip back down and swipe my tongue up her slit making her toes dig into the bed.

"You taste so sweet, Anastasia. Should I continue?" I ask, teasing.

"Oh, yes. Oh, please, sir! Don't stop!" She begs and I grin. I love hearing women beg.

I slip my arms under her legs and hold onto her hips before my mouth finds her center again. I play with her clit for a few minutes-nibbling, sucking, licking, and flicking it- until her hips start to rise. I hold her hips to the bed and she whimpers. She's panting and I know she wants to squirm, but she needs to stay still.

I hold her down and still until I feel her muscles relax under my hands. I count silently to five, making sure she's going to be a good girl and keep her ass on the bed, before I go back to eating her. My tongue finds her center and I swirl my tongue around her opening, causing her to moan loudly. I feel her hands suddenly in my hair and I still for a beat, but I realize she isn't yanking or pushing, so I'll allow it for now. Next time I'll tie her up. This was my fault.

I press my tongue deeper into her opening and she moans my name. No woman has ever used my name during sex, but it's fucking hot. The sound makes me hard as a rock and I start to tongue fuck her faster.

"Oh! Oh, Christian!" She pulls on my hair a little bit and I growl.

"Anastasia...have you seen Chris-CHRISTIAN!"

My eyes pop open. _Oh, fuck. It's my mother._ I turn to face her and she's still standing there, wide-eyed. _How fucking rude is that?_ Didn't we have the door closed? How did I not hear it open?There is no fucking privacy in this place. I scowl at my mother.

"Grace!" Anastasia tries to move, but I hold her down firmly. I'm not done with her yet.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" My mother realizes that she's overstayed her welcome and hurries out, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Anastasia chants under her breath.

"Anastasia...relax." I coax, turning back towards her and kissing her center.

"You want to continue? After...after that?!" She asks, embarrassed.

"Listen to me. The damage is already done. It's her fault; she should have knocked. I'm not finished with you. Now lay back."

She just stares at me with wide eyes.

"Do as I say."

She falls back and I continue. I notice her getting wetter. _Well, well, well..._ I wonder if it's the thrill of being caught or the fact that I forced her to submit.

It isn't long before her hand finds my hair again and her legs start to shake. _That's right, baby. Come for me._

"Oh, Christian! Please...don't stop! So close!" She's panting and I use my nose to rub her clit while I tongue fuck her, sending her over the edge, making her practically scream my name. Fuck...she is so easy to make scream...I can't wait to get her into my playroom.

XxXxXx

As we make our way downstairs to dinner, I know I have a cocky-ass grin on my face, but I can't help it. When we hit the dining room, only my parents and Mia are there.

I pull out Anastasia's chair for her before I sit beside her. My mother is completely pale and looks like she's seen a ghost. I am highly amused by this. It is her own fault. That's what she gets. I notice that my father keeps looking at Anastasia and it starts to piss me off. Anastasia refuses to meet his eyes; instead, she plays with her ice tea.

"Ana...who was that guy?" My father asks.

Anastasia's eyes widen and she looks up at my father. "The guy?" She plays stupid.

"Yes, Ana. The one who hit my son." He sounds annoyed and Anastasia winces.

She starts to wring her hands. "Just an ex..."

My father picks up his glass of whiskey on the rocks and swirls it around. I know he does this when his patience is thin.

"What is his name Anastasia?"

She chews on her bottom lip. "His name is Liam."

My father gives a nod. "Is that why you ran off to Georgia? To get away from Liam?"

Her cheeks go pink. "Yes."

"I see. And did you tell your father about him?"

She shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

"I'm sure Ray wouldn't be too happy to hear about a man beating his daughter. Why didn't you come to any of us for help, Ana?"

I start to feel terrible for Anastasia. They don't realize how deep of an issue it was. It wasn't as easy as an abusive ex.

"I did." She answers, looking up at me and smiling. I smile back at her and reach for her knee, squeezing it. I decide to leave my hand there for support.

"How long has this been going on?" My mother asks, surprising me. I thought she had lost her voice for the evening.

"Just a few weeks." Anastasia answers.

"Ana...why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?" Mia asks and I roll my eyes. What the fuck would she do to help the situation? Probably just make it worse.

Anastasia shrugs. "I had to figure it out on my own first."

"When did you tell Christian?" My mother inquires. I resist a growl.

"This week."

"Ana...I'm not sure that this guy is really gone. I'm worried for you." My father mentions, before finishing his drink.

Anastasia looks back down at her hands and nods. "Me too." Her voice sounds small and fragile and it makes my heart ache. It's my turn to speak up.

"You don't have to worry about Anastasia. I've already had Taylor hire a bodyguard."

Her head snaps up and she looks at me with surprise. "You what?"

I turn to her and give her a hard look. "Hush."

She blows out a lungful of air and clenches her jaw as she grabs for her tea. I know she's pissed, but I don't give a fuck. She'll take the security and she'll keep her mouth shut about it. No one touches what's mine.

I could see my father visibly relax. "Good, son. I'm sure you'll take care of her."

My father's response surprises me. I didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't it. I'm so use to everything being such a struggle between myself and my family that I figured the announcement might start a shit storm. A welcome relief.

My mother catches my eye and she's smiling at me. _Oh shit._ Now she must think we're in love or some ridiculous shit like that. I give her a tight lip smile back. I hear the other three coming and I relax back in my chair, knowing that they'll take the attention off of us enough. For once, I am happy to see my man whore of a brother and his slutty blonde...still not sure how I feel about male Kavanagh.


	8. Thursday

**A/N: Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop The Feeling' is the song that is mentioned. I know this wasn't out in 2011, but it's a fan fic and I love it...so I used it. :) Pinterest: NineN3Quarters**

 **Thursday**

I am pissed. I am more than fucking pissed. Ros has just called and said that the fuckers from Detroit made a surprise visit to her office this morning to try and railroad her while I was gone. I told these fuckers I'd be meeting with them when I got back on Monday. I can't stand people who don't listen.

They think that because Ros is a woman that they can get more money out of the deal than they would with me. What they don't know is that I was willing to pay more for the shipyard deal than she was. She demanded the lower number, stating they didn't deserve any more. She is one hell of a woman. I couldn't imagine a better second in command. Who gives a shit if she's a woman?

I hurry to throw on a white button down and black trousers. Thank fuck I keep suit jackets at the office. I'm not about to let them think they caught me by surprise by showing up in this. I'll be ready in full suit; I won't bow down to anyone.

I hear humming coming from Anastasia's room. She must be back from her run with my brother's slag. I went to bed pissed last night, because Kate and Mia demanded that Anastasia have a girl's night with them. I had been looking forward to fucking Anastasia all day and they cockblocked me. It won't happen again. Tonight she is mine. I need to let out some aggression.

I need to see her before I leave today.

I receive a text from Taylor stating that he is outside. Right on time…as always.

I lift my hand to knock, but then remember her stating it wasn't necessary. I open her door and I find her on the floor, planking. She's got skin tight pants on…her ass looking amazing... and a salmon colored tank top with a black sports bra. Her hair is in a high ponytail giving me a perfect view of her long, slender neck.

She turns her head to smile at me, but before she can move I'm down on the floor, flipping her onto her back with her arms raised above her head while I lay on top of her. Her skin has a delicious pink glow and I can see the glistening of sweat around her hair line on her forehead. She is panting and I don't know if it's from her workout or from what I've done…but I'll take either one. I like a girl who takes care of herself and she is so fucking sexy like this.

She continues to pant as I take in her appearance. Her tank top says 'My everything is sore'. _Not everything, baby._ Not yet anyway. I watch as she swipes at her bottom lip with her tongue.

"Hi." She breathes.

I give her an amused smirk. "Hi."

She tries to move her hips, but I have them pinned with my own. I shake my head and lean down to kiss her. I need to feel her soft lips against my own. I take my anger out on her lips and kiss her forcefully, the kiss quickly becoming more heated. I can feel my erection pushing against her soft, inner thigh and she moans and tries to press herself against me.

I use my left hand to hold her hands above her head while I hold myself up with my elbow. My right hand wanders down to her chest. I let my index finger trace the outside swell of her breast before I take it in my hand. I hear her moan and I have to suppress my own.

Her breasts are the perfect size. Soft, round, and perky…a full c cup if I had to guess. I feel her nipple harden in my palm and I take it between my thumb and index finger, squeezing and pulling. She moans against my mouth and I pinch harder. I am rewarded with a louder moan and a struggle to move her hips. _So she likes it rough…_ nipple clamps won't be a hard limit then. I can't wait to use my diamond encrusted ones on her…make her beautiful pink buds sparkle while I slam into her.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, reminding me that I need to go. I growl in frustration and release her lips and hands.

"I need to go into work."

She pouts and grinds herself against me. "I want you, sir. Please don't go." Her chest is heaving and I can see the arousal in her eyes.

"I have to. Go take a shower…don't touch yourself." I command, sitting up on my knees. She sits up as well and I see her eyes narrow for a split second in defiance before they turned back to normal. I grab her chin and pull it down and to the side, forcing her to look down and away in submission.

"Do. As. I. Say."

"Yes, sir." She states quietly and I release her chin. I stand and bring her up with me. When she just stands there, I cock my eyebrow. I want to spank her for this. She's defying me. Her eyes widen when she realizes I mean now and she scurries into the bathroom.

Knowing it's Taylor who texted, I grab my phone and text him back, telling him it'll be a little longer. Those Detroit fuckers can wait. I saw the defiance in her eyes and I'm looking forward to catching her. I want to spank her.

I hear the shower start and I sit on the bed, waiting patiently. It only takes a couple minutes before I hear her moan. I shake my head. _So predictable_. I continue to sit while I listen to her moan every once in awhile and then I hear her moan my name loudly. My cock stands at attention, answering her. I ignore it. She doesn't deserve to be fucked. She defied me. _No one touches what is mine._

I hear the water cease and I sit up straight, watching the door. I flex my right hand…it actually itches to be on her ass. The flexing does little to relieve the itch.

The door opens and she's in a towel. Her hands are holding a smaller towel that she's using to dry her hair with. Her eyes flicker to the bed and she stifles a scream behind her hand. I've caught her off guard… _good._

"Christian! What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to work." I see her already pink skin becoming pinker in the face.

"You defied me." I snap my fingers and point to the floor in front of me. She hurries to stand in front of me, looking sheepish. _Now_ you want to look shy?

I pull on her towel and it falls away, revealing her perfect body. I take her in fast, wanting to commit it to my memory for work later, but I can't take too much time because I don't want her to think I folded.

"Over my knee."

She quickly does as I ask. I pivot so that the top half of her body is on the bed and I take in her plump, round, alabaster ass. I run my left hand over it softly while my left arm holds her body to the bed.

"Tell me why you're being punished, Anastasia." I look back at her and see that she's turned towards me so I can see her face. _Good girl._ I want to see her face while I spank her.

"I defied you by touching myself, sir." She murmurs.

"I will spank you ten times. You will count. Tell me you understand."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

My erection is pressing against her stomach, straining against these pants…but I need to ignore it. I'll make it up to my cock tonight by fucking the daylights out of her.

My hand goes back and I bring it down hard on her left ass cheek. She actually moans, shocking me yet again. _Game on, Miss Steele._

"One."

I look down at her and see that lip between her teeth as she waits for the second.

"Release that lip." I come down even harder on her right cheek and get a squeak this time. _That's better._

"Two."

I take in the view of her alabaster ass, now pink with my handprints. _Fuck yes._ It's going to be torture not taking her from behind after I finish. That's probably what she's hoping for…that's the only thing keeping my head clear enough to not do it. She _will_ wait.

I continue with her spanking and she squeaks and whimpers on every one. Her eyes are swimming with tears because of the sting which only fuels my arousal.

When my hand connects the tenth time, she curses. My hand connects for an eleventh time and it is so satisfying seeing the shock in her face.

"Language, Anastasia!" I bark.

"Sorry, sir."

I take in her pink ass one last time before I slide her off my lap and place her on the floor, kneeling, while her top half lays on the bed.

"Stay."

I leave her there to go in search of something that'll ease the pain. My hand stings something fierce and I look down at it to find it as red as her ass. The sting is satisfying, because I know she feels it, too.

I find a travel-size Advil in her cabinet and a bottle if aloe vera. I fill a paper cup with water and head back into her room.

She's still bent over the bed, her beautiful ass exposed to me. I set the Advil and cup down on her nightstand and kneel next to her with the bottle of aloe vera.

She turns her head, but leaves it on the bed, so she can see me.

"This will ease the burn."

She gives me a small smile. "Thank you, sir. You are very kind."

My chest clenches. Why does she keep praising me? Doesn't she realize I have no heart? I'm doing this for my benefit. Not only does it give me an excuse to fondle her ass, but it soothes it enough so that I can do it again soon without the worry of hurting her. It is my responsibility as a dominant to keep her safe and mark free. That's all it is… a responsibility. _Nothing else_.

I sigh, knowing it's a lie. I'm not ready to admit it, yet. I still feel like I'm a monster. I don't deserve her…but I'm too selfish to let her go.

I soothe her warm, pink flesh with the aloe and I see that her eyes are closed and her back relaxes onto the bed. I don't think the spanking was much of a punishment for her. We'll have to have a talk about limits and pain tolerance. I have a feeling that hers is high.

I slip two fingers into her core. _Fuck. S_ he's tight…and wet. So wet. My erection rears it's ugly head, yet again. " _This_ is mine, Anastasia. No one touches what's mine. You should be ashamed of yourself for defying me."

Her eyes open and widen, her body tenses. A small pout forms on her lips without her realizing and she looks like she's ready to cry. _Ahh…_ that tells me everything. Words are more painful. I need to keep that in mind and heed caution.

"I am, sir." She whispers and I can hear that she's trying to hold back a sob. _Way to be an asshole, Grey._

"Hey…" I put the bottle down and place my hand on her arm, urging her to sit up. When she does, I cup her face and kiss her soft lips.

"You've already been punished. Don't punish yourself over this. Punishment is my responsibility." One crime, one punishment. No more.

A small smile graces her lips and her eyes sparkle again. "Yes, sir."

I grin at her and kiss her again. My eyes flick down to her body before they meet hers again. "You are so beautiful, Anastasia. I can't wait to have you tonight. Wear your gray set today. I want to take it off tonight."

She nods. "I can't wait, Christian." She leans in and pecks my lips before she sets back on her heels and rests her forearms on her thighs.

I stand and look down at her. She looks so fucking sexy like this. If I had time, I'd have her mouth fuck me, but I know I need to leave.

"Up."

She stands quickly and I pull her to me again, kissing her. I don't know why it's so hard to leave her. I can't get enough of those lips.

"I'll be back for dinner. Don't touch yourself…I mean it."

She shakes her head. "Never again, Christian." She answers, seriously.

It makes me laugh.

I see a smirk form on her face and she bites her lip, but she giggles anyway, unable to contain it.

"You are so fucking adorable." I pull her to me forcefully, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips before I release her and open the door. "Take your Advil and find something for lunch."I head down the hall, not waiting for a reply. If I don't leave now I might never.

XxXxXx

Finally…after what seemed like an eternity…Taylor is dropping me back off at the vacation house. The only thing that kept me sane during that fucking meeting was the memory of my handprint on her ass and the way her blush colored nipples sat so pretty against her alabaster breasts. I was half hard all afternoon.

The fuckers tried to highball us, stating that they got a better deal with another company. I was so fucking angry and I could see the way their legs bounced under the table…they were nervous... call it a hunch… but I knew they were lying. So, I took a chance and told them that we would not match the price they wanted and told them to go with the other company. Watching them crumble in front of me was so satisfying. They ended up signing for five percent less than we originally agreed on. The five percent didn't matter much for me…but it was important that we show them that we have the upper hand. No one railroads me or my company.

Ros and I ended up going for a late lunch to go over everything I missed this week. Between Detroit crumbling and spanking a naked Anastasia, I was in a good mood…which Ros teased me incessantly about. _Asshole._ I can't help my grin as I think it, though.

I find no one in the house, but hear music playing on the back patio by the pool. I make my way outside and hear the girls squeal as the song changes. I see Mia, Kate, and Anastasia dancing together while my parents stand in front of the grill and Elliot and Ethan sit at the table with beers, watching.

 _I got this feelin' inside my bones,_

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on._

 _All through my city, all through my home,_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone._

I make my way down and have a seat in an oversized wicker armchair and enjoy the show from Anastasia. Her hips move to the beat while she dances with the girls, twirling one another and giggling. If she wasn't here I'd be beyond annoyed and up in my room working…I might have even stayed at GEH just to get away from all this. This girl is changing the way I view everything. What the fuck is happening to me? What kind of spell has this woman put on me? I haven't even fucked her yet.

In mid-twirl she sees me and smiles. I cock my eyebrow at her and give her an amused look. I regard her for a second and then offer her my hand, palm up. I want her close.

She immediately comes towards me and takes my hand, dancing between my legs. _Fuck yes._ My own little lap dance.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket,_

 _Got that good soul in my feet._

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops,_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally._

 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my brother watching us. I want to flip him off for even looking. _She's mine._ I'll gouge his fucking eyeballs out.

Anastasia turns away from me, but keeps ahold of my hand so I can see that ass of hers while she shakes it. I audibly groan as I watch it. _Phenomenal, indeed, Miss Steele._

 _Enough._

I yank on her hand and she falls into my lap, her legs going up and over the arm rest as she turns towards me, giggling.

"I've missed you." She states, grinning at me.

I nod. "Me too, angel." I encircle her waist with one arm while the other hand wanders down and relaxes on her ass. I love that she doesn't even blink. She knows she's mine and I don't care what my family sees me doing. I'll claim her right in front of them if they complain about our position.

"How was work today?"

I cock an eyebrow.

"Just playing the role of a loving girlfriend." She says, winking at me.

I smack her ass playfully and she pouts.

"Still tender?" I ask.

She nods.

"I'm sorry, angel." It had slipped my mind. I lean in and kiss her pout away. "Better?"

"Almost…try again."

I chuckle and cup the back of her head, pulling her lips to mine. The music stops and I pull away from her to see everyone staring at us. _Here we go._

"What the fuck, man? You aren't gay?" Elliot asks, looking shocked. I have to suppress a snort. Instead, I scowl at him.

"No, Elliot. I am not gay." _Asshole._

Anastasia hides in my neck and I can feel the heat coming from her cheeks. My sister looks like a fish, her jaw bobbing up and down. My father looks just as surprised and I realize that my mother hadn't told him about what she saw.

"You can't be serious, Ana!" Mia barks out and Anastasia peeks up to look at her. "What the hell do you see in him? I mean…he's a complete asshole!" _Bitch._ The last thing I need is Mia trying to convince her that she's too good for me.

Anastasia scowls at her, and I can't resist my smirk.

"What is it, Ana? I know it isn't the money because you aren't like that!" Mia continued, throwing her fit.

Anastasia opens her mouth to speak, but my father cuts her off.

"Enough, Mia! Their relationship is none of your business! I'm happy for them. Christian deserves to be happy. He's a gentleman. I know he'll treat her right." My father winks at me and goes back to the grill.

 _Gentleman?_ This shows my father knows nothing about me. I am anything, but a gentleman. If only he knew what I did to petite brunettes behind closed doors.

My eyes scan to all the others, daring them to say anything else. My eyes stop on my mother and she blushes, turning toward my father so she doesn't have to make eye contact with me. _She's probably visualizing my head between Anastasia's legs._ I chuckle, amused, and nuzzle my nose into Anastasia's hair.

"It's safe." I whisper. It actually went better than I thought it would, but I have a feeling Mia isn't done throwing a fit about our relationship since she's still mad at me. I've yet to figure out what my too-perfect, too-immature sister is so angry about…and to be honest, I don't give a shit if I ever find out.

The music turns back on and she finally lifts her head to look at me. Her cheeks are still pink. She chews her bottom lip and looks down, a v forming on her forehead.

"Hey…don't worry about it. If any of them give you a hard time, just let me know." I tuck a hair behind her ear. "I'll take care of it."

Her head lifts and she smiles at me. I feel her relax and she rests an arm around my neck while the other hand rests in the crook of my elbow.

I search her face. _God, she's beautiful._ I see a blush creep up again and she looks down. _Why is she so insecure?_

"Look at me."

She looks up at me.

"You are beautiful, Anastasia." I lean into her ear and whisper, "So beautiful, in fact, that I am contemplating throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to bed right now so I can fuck you senseless."

I hear her gasp and she wiggles in my lap.

"Oh, please, sir." She whispers back, biting her lip.

 _Oh, fuck me._ I take a deep, cleansing breath to clear my mind. _Don't lose your cool, Grey. Show her who's dominant._

"Not yet, Anastasia. You will come to my room at midnight. Clothed with your hair braided. I will finishing taking what's mine then. Not before." _What the fuck am I thinking?_ Now I'm digging my own grave. I'm going to end up with a raging boner half the fucking night. Maybe I should change the time to ten. _Self control, Grey. You can wait._

She looks disappointed. _Good._ I need her wanting…I will make her beg.

"Do you understand, Anastasia?"

She nods. "Yes, sir."

"FOOD!" My dad yells. _Thank fuck._ A boneless, skinless chicken breast sounds perfect right about now. _A breast now...two even better ones later..._ I snort to myself as I stand and escort Anastasia to the table. _Food and sex._ That's all I think about.

XxXxXx

It's 11:50pm. I'm trying to get some work done on my laptop, but I keep finding myself time watching while my fingers drum against the edge of desk. These last couple hours seemed like eternity. These ten minutes are going to be the death of me.

I hear a knock on my door and raise an eyebrow. I look at the clock. 11:52. I told her midnight. I roll my eyes at myself as I head towards the door. I was just complaining to myself about how long these minutes were going to be. I should be ecstatic she's early.

I open the door and a v forms on my forehead when I notice that her hair is down and she looks back at me sheepishly.

"Anastasia...why are you early? And why isn't your hair in a braid?"

She looks down at her feet and blushes furiously. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been trying to for an hour...but I can't. I need more time."

My shoulders relax and I feel like an asshole.

"It's alright, angel. I'll do it. Come in." I move to the side so she can come deeper into my room. She takes a deep breath...obviously relieved that I didn't chastise her and turns away from me so I can braid her hair.

"You've got beautiful hair, Anastasia. So strong." I tell her as I braid it. I like how strong it is. I can yank on it all I want. When I am done, I grab her arms and turn her around to face me. I tuck a short piece of hair behind her ear and look down at her.

"Now...when I want you and you are clothed, I will always be the one to take your clothes off. Never do it yourself unless I specifically ask." I explain, beginning to peel her out of her pajamas. "I'll expect your hair to be in a braid at all times. Always carry a tie with you and I will do this myself." I continue as I pull her pajama shorts down her legs. She steps out of them and I stand back up to stare at her through the soft glow of the nightstand light. She has her gray set on and it looks phenomenal against her alabaster skin. It makes her look even more pale...more delicate.

After I get my fill of her in it for the moment, I reach behind her and snap open her bra with one hand.

"When I ask you to meet me in the playroom though, I expect you to be there, looking like this. No clothes, except for your panties. Again, I will braid your hair. Now...get down on your knees and I will show you how I want you positioned for me when I enter the playroom."

She does as I ask and her eyes immediately look at the floor. _Good girl._

"Alright, angel. Spread your knees farther...that's it...keep going. Show me what's mine. There. Perfect. Now rest your forearms on your knees. Yes. Just like that." I step back and take in her appearance. I walk around her and take her in from all directions. She looks so sexy with her braid down her back. I love how long her hair is; I hope she doesn't decide to cut it anytime soon.

I make the complete circle back to her front. "You look mighty fine, Anastasia. I want you just like this...facing the playroom door when I ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She says quietly, keeping her eyes on my feet.

"Up."

She stands, but keeps her eyes on the floor. _I want to see her_.

"You may look at me."

Her head lifts and she smiles up at me. "Sir is pleased?"

I nod and smile back at her. "Immensely."

I lean down and kiss her, pulling her body closer. I need the physical closeness with her. She grips the sides of my trousers, the tips of her fingers in my pockets and I can feel her trying to pull my body closer to hers.

I pull away, panting. I need her. Now.

"Lay on the bed."

I watch her eyes widen and her jaw slowly falls. "The...the bed, sir?"

"Yes. I didn't stutter. Is there a problem?" I'm annoyed.

She shakes her head. "No, sir. I've just...I've never been fucked on a bed before."

My jaw tenses as she says it. I don't like that she uses 'been fucked' so easily. I wonder if she's ever had anything, but. I feel like an asshole _again_ for being so rude.

"You use that word so easily...have you ever had anything, but a hard fuck?"

Her forehead creases. "I don't understand, sir."

I sigh. "Have you ever just had sex? Vanilla...hearts and flowers sex...been made love to?"

Her eyebrows raise in understanding. "No, sir. Always hard. Always fast. No emotion."

"He wasn't easy on you when he took your virginity?"

She shakes her head. "No, sir. Nev wasn't one to show emotions or feelings. He said that dom's don't do easy, so I need to get use to it." _I'll kill him._

"And you've never been fucked in a bed? Where were you the first time he took you?" I don't want to know, but I need to know. I'm getting angry at the fucker for being so careless.

"It was on the tantra chair."

I frown. I don't even own one of those. _Fuck this._ I will have Taylor order a brown leather one first thing in the morning and overnight it so that it'll be there before she gets there. I want our time together to be better than theirs. I want her to forget all about that other fucker. Once I've shown her what I can do, I know it won't be a problem.

"Please don't be upset, sir. He was a good dom." She said, worried.

I shake my head and sigh. "You deserve better. Get on the bed, Anastasia."

 _Am I really going to attempt this?_ Fuck. _I am. Here goes nothing._ I watch as she lays down in the middle of my bed, her head on my pillows.

"Open your legs, angel. Never hide what's mine."

Her thighs spread and I take her in while I begin to undress myself. She watches me as I undress the top half of my body and then my shoes. I leave my trousers on like I always do and climb up the bed and relax between her legs, my forearms holding my upper body off of her. I lean down and kiss her and she responds instantly. It's hard to believe she hadn't kissed until this week. She's one hell of a kisser.

"I've never had a girl in my bed before." I tell her as I take in her face.

"You've never fucked in a bed before, either?" _I wish she'd stop using that word._

"I have a bed in my playroom. My subs aren't allowed in my room."

She nods. "Noted."

I grin. "You're not just a sub, Anastasia."

"I'm not?"

I shake my head. "You are so much more."

When I see her start to look emotional, I cut the shit off and kiss her again before leaning up on my knees and pulling her panties down her legs. I relax back against her and kiss down her jaw line, to her sternum and over to nipple, taking it into my mouth. She moans loudly and arches her back into me. I take my time, playing with both of her breasts; kneading, sucking, pinching, pulling...until she is panting and wriggling uncontrollably.

"Still, baby. I want you still."

She nods against the pillow. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

I kiss down her stomach and she whimpers and mewls the whole way. I know she wants to move, but I need her still. I'll control her movement.

"Legs up, let me see."

She bends her knees and opens wide. This might be the only part of her that she isn't insecure about. I could look at this all day and she wouldn't bat an eye or blush. I wonder why a place that is supposed to be so intimate is so easy for her. _Don't dwell on it Grey!_

I kiss her center and she sighs. I begin to work her up to orgasm with my mouth, but I stop before she can come. I want to feel her around me when she does. When I pull away she whimpers and I grin up at her.

"Patience, baby. I want you to milk me when you come." I unzip my pants and pull out my dick and she frowns.

"You aren't going to take them off?" She asks, confused.

 _Fuck._ I've never taken my pants off for a sub. She isn't a sub though. I stand quickly and yank them off before climbing back between her legs.

"Better?"

She grins. "Yes."

I shake my head and give her an amused smirk and she giggles. I feel such an intense sense of affection for this girl. I don't know if I can ever let her go.

"Wrap a leg around my waist, baby. I need you wide and open." I know it might take her a second to get use to my size. I don't want her to feel any pain while we're fucking. I stop in my tracks.

 _Did I really just think that? Fuck._

I take a deep breath and line myself up and audibly groan at the feel of her warmth against my tip. I want to slam right into her, but I know I have to go slow. I have to be better than that fucker.

I support my upper half on one arm again and cup her face with my other hand, kissing her once more. "Are you ready?"

She moans. "Oh, yes Christian. Please."

I relax my forehead against hers and press myself halfway into her. _Holy fuck, she's tight._ I do my best to keep my breathing even and look down to see how she's doing. Her brow is furrowed and I wonder if I've hurt her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...keep going."

I press into her until I'm seated inside and still, trying to keep control of myself and making sure she's alright. Suddenly, I feel her whole body relax underneath mine. She grins up at me and I find myself reciprocating it. I begin to pump into her and I clench my jaw and my toes, trying to remain in enough control to not just slam into her. She is so fucking tight and the feel of her leg wrapped around me while my balls keep hitting against her ass is driving me insane. I will never wear pants with her again. I've decided skin-on-skin is the only way to go with her.

I pick up speed just a little and her moans and mewls just get louder, going straight to my dick. I've always made sure my subs were completely quiet while I fucked them. Their sounds only annoyed me. Hers, though, are so erotic. I could listen to her all day. Hopefully, this weekend I'll get to. I want to fuck her all day long.

I notice that she's gripping the headboard, trying not to move her hands. I don't like this.

"This is vanilla, baby. Let go." I touch her forearm and her arms relax and she brings them down. One wraps around my neck while the other goes to my hair. _Mmm, more skin._ This woman has me pussy-whipped already. She starts to move her hips with mine and I almost shoot my load without warning. _Speaking of..._

"Please tell me you're on birth control." _What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I fucking insane? Why hadn't I checked first? I've never forgotten before...why now?_

Luckily, she nods. "Of course, sir."

I exhale deeply and thrust faster. I can't stand it. I need her. She meets my thrusts again and I have to clench my jaw to keep from coming. I've never allowed anyone to move like this. I've always wanted all the control. I should tell her to stop, but I don't want to. I actually like it. It won't kill me to give a little bit of the control away.

"Mmm...Christian...don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I feel her start to flutter and I kiss her lips.

"Come for me, Anastasia."

She whimpers and her body bows, obeying me.

"Oh, yes! Christian...oh, wow!"

She comes hard around me and explode so fucking hard, I see stars behind my eyelids that are squeezed shut. "Fuck, Ana!"

I relax back against her, my forehead against hers, while we recover. She is massaging my scalp with her fingers and it is making me so relaxed, I feel like I could fall asleep right on top of her. When I catch my breath, I roll off of her.

She sighs deeply and actually looks a little upset. _Oh, shit. What'd I do?_

"Anastasia?"

"I know. I'm going." She hops up and then stops, steadying herself on her shaky legs. She begins to pick up her clothes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to my room."

"Stop!" I bark, louder than I mean to.

She halts, surprised.

"Drop the clothes."

She relaxes her arms and the clothes fall to the floor.

"Now get your ass back in this bed."

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't move.

"Now."

She hops to and climbs back in bed. I pull her to me, pressing her back to my front.

"You aren't just a sub, Anastasia. If I want you to leave, I will tell you." I'm not sure why, but I feel the intense need to be close to her. I've never slept in a bed with a woman before...but I definitely want Anastasia to be my first...and as much as it annoys me to say...my last. _I am turning into such a pussy._

She sighs and relaxes back against me. I kiss her shoulder and I see a grin form on her face.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She giggles. "No."

"How do you feel?"

"Lovely...like I'm on cloud nine. You feel so good, Christian."

 _Good._ I grin like a fucking lunatic. "You felt amazing, baby. I can't wait for another round." I say, kissing her shoulder again before burying my face into her neck.

"Will you tie me up?" She asks, hopeful. She yawns and I see her beginning to fight sleep. Her eyes keep fluttering.

"Tomorrow, baby. Sleep now."

She yawns again. "Mmmkay. Goodnight, sir."

 _I like Christian better._ "Christian." I correct.

She beams with her eyes closed. "Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, Anastasia."


	9. Friday

**A/N: This one gets a bit mushy...but it's yummy! I've pinned plenty on pinterest for this chapter so make sure you check it out. NineN3Quarters.**

 **Friday**

"Ana?! Where are you?" Kate's voice rings out from Anastasia's bedroom, waking me from a deep sleep. I groan and roll over, pulling Anastasia against me. She calls out for Ana again. She knows she's not in her room, so what's up with all the fucking noise?

"Shut the fuck up!" I bellow, burying my face in Anastasia's hair to block out the sunlight coming in the window.

"Make me!" Kate yells, coming through the bathroom. "Oh...well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?"

Anastasia groans beside me. "What do you want, Kate?"

"Well...I was worried you were sick because you weren't up at the crack of dawn ready to run...but now I see you've already gotten your exercise."

I growl. _Shouldn't she be busy fucking my brother's brains out?_

"Go away." Anastasia grumbles, pulling the duvet over our heads.

I hear Kate sigh. "Fine, Steele. Don't go running with me. I'll leave you here so you can fuck like rabbits."

I grin against Anastasia's neck. _Sounds good to me._

"Shut the door behind you!" Anastasia demands. Looks like Anastasia has a voice I wasn't aware of.

I hear a door slam and Anastasia lowers the duvet and peeks out. "Thank God. She's gone." She begins to shimmy to curl back up into a ball, but my morning wood isn't going to relieve itself.

I jump up on my knees and grab her, throwing her onto her back, and hold her hands above her head. Her eyes are wide; I have surprised her. _Good._ I hold her hands above her head with my left hand while I reach other and pull out a tie from my nightstand drawer. I put it there just for this reason.

She moans loudly and wiggles when she sees it.

"Is this what you want?" I ask, holding up the tie.

She nods. "Oh, yes. Please, sir..."

I hurry to tie her wrists together before tying them both to the headboard. she tilts her head up, looking at the knot, and pulls on it.

I raise an eyebrow. "You aren't going anywhere, Miss Steele." I back down her legs, pushing the duvet as I go and yank her down the bed so that her arms are extended and her breasts are pushed up. I groan at the sight and rub my hands up and down her thighs.

"You look mighty fine, Anastasia. The only thing that could make this better is a spreader bar between these beautiful ankles." I tell her, picking up her foot. I kiss the outside of her ankle to the inside and she's already panting. _My girl has no patience._

"I can't wait, Christian."

"I know, baby. We'll have to work on that." _But not now._ My hard-on is making my dick sore. I need a release...then a shower, then food.

"I'm going to make this fast and hard, Anastasia. We need a shower and food."

I grab her ass in both hands and lift her bottom, giving me better access. I slam into her and she cries out. _That's right, baby._

She comes in less than a minute. A new record for me. I get her off twice more before I allow myself to come.

"You are mine." I tell her, smacking the side of her ass.

She grins with her eyes closed. She's jelly on top of the mattress. "All yours."

"Too many orgasms, Miss Steele?"

She shakes her head. "Oh, no, sir. Just right."

I reach up and pull on the end of the tie, her hands immediately being released. Her hands drop down onto the mattress above her head and she sighs. "You are so good, Christian."

 _Damn right._ I can't wait to get her home and give her orgasm after orgasm. I want to know how many times I can make her come before she begs me to stop and has a hard time walking the rest of the week.

I pivot her hip and spank her right ass cheek, trying to get her to wake up. She's too drowsy. She needs to get up. Instead of being startled like I hoped, she moans. _Little minx._

"Up."

She pouts. "But..."

"No. Up. Don't make me punish you." I warn.

One eye opens halfway and she stares up at me. I raise an eyebrow and set my jaw, showing I am serious. Her other eye opens and she sits up and stretches.

"But it was so nice laying next to you. I've never slept so well." She states, climbing out of bed.

I frown. I don't remember the last time I slept past 5:30 and it is now almost 10:00 am. "Me either."

"May I sleep with you again tonight, Christian?" She asks, coming over to stand in front of me.

My right side raises in a lazy smile. "After what I have planned for you, you won't be able to stand long enough to make it to your bedroom."

She smiles and bites that delectable bottom lip. "I look forward to it."

I reach out and pull her to me by her ass, kneading it as I look down at her beautiful blue eyes. "We're going to fuck in the shower and then you are going to make me brunch. Tell me you understand."

She moans. "Oh, yes, sir. I completely understand."

"Good girl. Go kneel on the bathroom rug while I get the shower ready." I spank her ass once more and she closes her eyes for a split second, savoring the sting. _This girl is amazing._

I follow her into the bathroom and she immediately kneels on the thick rug in front of her sink. I open my mouth to tell her to spread her legs, but she opens them willingly and sits just as I had instructed her the night before.

I open the shower door and turn on the water, testing it. I look over my shoulder at her and her eyes are locked on my backside as she bites that lip of hers. A slow grin appears on my face as my eyes travel down toward her pussy and I see my seed oozing out of her. _Fuck, that's good._ My cock stands at attention, wanting to mark her again. I turn back toward the water and turn the nozzle, making it a little warmer and testing it before I am happy with the temperature.

I close the door and stand in front of her. Her eyes drag up my legs, to my cock, up my stomach and chest and finally meets my eyes.

"Sir?"

I offer my hand and she takes it, rising off the now-soiled rug. She looks down at white mess on the dark blue rug and blushes.

"My mark didn't last long, Miss Steele."

She looks up at me and blushes further. "Sorry, sir."

I chuckle. "That's alright, angel. I'll just have to try again."

She gives me a shy smile and nods.

"Come. I'll wash you."

I open the shower door for her and she steps in, moaning as soon as the warm water hits her body.

"Feel good?" I ask, grabbing her hips and making her step back so that she's submersed under the spray.

She smiles and closes her eyes, letting the force of the water wash her hair away from her face as she tilts her head towards the shower head.

 _God, she is stunning._

I turn her around to face me and pick her up by her ass. She smiles at me and wraps her legs around my waist, her forearms resting on my shoulders.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia. Hold on tight."

She grips the back of my neck with both hands and I press her against the wall, slamming into her.

"Fuck!" I curse. She feels fucking incredible. "You feel so good, Ana."

I slam into her over and over, enjoying listening to her cry out. Her hand slides into my hair and she pulls.

"Kiss me, Christian...please."

My mouth automatically finds hers and coax her mouth open with my tongue. I kiss her breathless and her arm tightens around my neck so that the back of my neck is nestled in the crook of her elbow and her hand is gripping the opposite shoulder.

I pull away from the kiss, but keep my forehead against hers as I continue to piston into her. "You never have to beg, Anastasia." I tell her, breathless. I never want her to feel like she can't kiss me. If we could go around connected by the mouths, I would. I want those pouty, pink lips against mine at all times. Okay...well that's half a lie. Half the time, I want them around my cock.

Her legs start to shake around me and her chin tips upwards as her head hits the back of the shower wall. She's close.

"Come, Ana. Milk my dick, baby."

She whimpers and it turns into a scream as her body starts to convulse. I muffle her scream with my lips and grunt against her mouth as I explode into her.

I give her a minute to get her bearings before I tell her I'm going to set her down. She slides down my body and leans against the wall.

"It's always so intense with you." She mentions, panting.

I grin and bend down to press my forehead against hers. I need the contact. "I take that to be a good thing, Miss Steele?"

She nods against me. "Yes."

I kiss her lips and pull back. "Wet your hair, Anastasia. I will wash it."

She does as I ask and I take my time lathering it up and rinsing it out for her before I do the same with her conditioner.

"May I wash your hair, Christian?"

My eyes widen. I'm really not that comfortable with the idea.

"I promise I won't touch anything, but your hair." She adds.

I eye her for a moment. I know she won't hurt me and she won't touch me against my wishes. _Just let her do it, Grey!_

I nod my consent and wet my hair as she squirts some of my shampoo onto her cupped hand. She turns and smiles at me. It's infectious.

I put my hands up to my sides. "Well? I'm all yours, Miss Steele."

She giggles. "You have to lean forward a little, Mr. Grey. You're too tall!"

I chuckle and grab her hips bending down a little so she can lather me up.

"Maybe you're just too short." I retort back as she uses her fingernails against my scalp and I groan. It feels fucking incredible. She can wash my hair anytime.

"I am _not_ short! I'm just...petite."

I laugh and tickle her sides a little so that she squirms.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Christian!" She admonishes me...ME! I'm grinning like a Cheshire cat as I keep my head tilted down to the floor. Man...I am pussy-whipped. And what a mighty fine pussy it is...

"Okay...done. Step back."

I do as she says and tilt my head up, rinsing away the soap. When I finish, I look down at her and she is still smiling up at me through wet eyelashes.

I cock an eyebrow at her and her smile widens.

"I love your laugh, Christian." She says quietly. "It's nice to see you happy." My chest cavity that is supposed to hold my non-existent heart, swells. I search her eyes and see she's being completely genuine. _How does someone like her fall for someone like me?_ I am one lucky bastard. I am determined to hold onto her as long as I can. I'm too selfish to let her go...even though I know she deserves better. She makes me feel so light...so happy. It's like she was made just for me. I know that can't be right, because God turned his back on me a long time ago. This is probably some sick joke of his and when I get hooked, she'll leave me broken.

I frown at the thought. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ I know I can't just let her go. A week with her is better than a lifetime without her. I don't care if I end up broken in the end. I need her now. I can handle being broken. I've been broken before.

A 'v' forms on her forehead and I realize I've taken too long to react.

"You deserve to be happy, Christian. You know that, right?"

I shrug. I'm not good with emotions. I just want to rub her down with her apple soap and eat something. I turn away from her to grab her soap and pour some into my hands, leaving the loofa on the wall.

As I wash her, she doesn't say anything, but regards me with intensity. I wish I knew what was going through her mind.

"Turn." I need her to stop looking at me. I feel too raw under her intense gaze.

I rub down her neck to her back and she moans as I massage her shoulders. Her back is so tense. It can't be comfortable for her. I take my time and rub down her back and she puts her hands on the wall in front of her to give me more leverage.

"Your hands are magic." She murmurs.

I laugh. "That isn't the part of me that I want to be magic, Anastasia."

Her head falls back with a laugh. "Your whole body is magic, Christian. _This_ ," She says, sticking her butt out and rubbing the small of her back against my half-hard member, "is definitely magic."

I smack her ass playfully and she yelps and jumps, making me chuckle. I turn her around and kiss her deeply. My feelings for this girl run deeper than I knew I was capable.

"Go get dressed and dry your hair. I'm going to finish washing." I command and she smiles and nods.

"Yes, Christian." She steps away and as I grab my own body wash, I don't hear the door close. I turn and see her standing outside the shower, looking me over. When she notices that I see her, she blushes and shuts the foggy shower door.

I shake my head at the closed door. That girl is too much. How can one girl be so sexy and so shy at the same time? It's definitely a treat to have a woman that can play both sides.

XxXxXx

"Finally decide to join us?" Elliot says, stopping us in the sitting room as we make our way down to the kitchen. "Sounds like you've had a fun night...did she finally pop your cherry?"

Anastasia blushes. "Excuse me." She slips between my brother and me and continues into the kitchen.

My jaw clenches and I scowl at my brother. "Must you be so vulgar? You're disgusting."

Elliot laughs. "Come on, bro. You're suppose to loosen up after you get some."

I shake my head at him. How the fuck did we end up brothers? It's like we didn't even grow up in the same house. "You will keep your crude comments to yourself around Anastasia, understand? I will not have her uncomfortable in my presence."

Elliot's smile disappears. "I'm sorry, bro. I was just trying to poke some fun. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable."

My shoulder's relax. I know I'm being an asshole. "I need food." I tell him, dismissing myself from the conversation.

When I enter the kitchen, I see Anastasia bent over looking in the fridge. I quietly head over and wrap an arm around her, pressing her into my front.

She screams and jumps, turning quickly. When she sees that it's me, she puts her hand on her chest and takes a deep breath.

"Holy cow, Christian! You scared me!" Her neck and cheeks are blazing from the rush of adrenaline.

I pull her closer, laughing. "Holy cow? Really, Miss Steele?" I tease. _Who the fuck uses holy cow?_

She giggles. "I remember what happened last time I cursed when we weren't in bed. I don't really want my bare fanny being shown to your family while you sit me over your knee at the breakfast table."

 _Fanny? HOLY FUCK!_ I start laughing...hard. My head falls back and tears form in my eyes. I don't remember the last time I've laughed so hard...but it feels good and I can't stop.

"Did you really just say fanny?" I ask between fits of laughter.

Her shoulders shake in silent laughter and she hides her face in her hands before she nods.

Movement catches my eye and I see my whole family standing there, staring at me, their mouths open in shock. They've probably never even seen me laugh before.

My laughter settles and I wipe at my eyes and I try to catch my breath.

"Oh, Ana!" My mother grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug and Anastasia's eyes almost pop out of her head. She's surprised. "You sweet girl."

Anastasia pats her back as she starts to cry. "That sound is the sweetest noise I've heard in a long time..." My mother whispers to Anastasia.

My chest constricts and plummets to my stomach. I didn't realize just how much my seclusion bothered my mother. I don't know if I will ever understand why she puts so much energy into me. I'm not worth all of this.

"Mom..." I grab her upper arms and pry her off of Anastasia and pull her back against me. I hug her around her shoulders, trying to give her some relief. I don't know if it's working since she's facing away from me, until she lays her head against my arm and her hands grip my hands.

"You darling boy. I'm so glad you came." She turns her head and kisses my bicep through my shirt and my muscles clench reflexively. "Oh...I'm sorry...I went too far."

"Shh...It's fine." I tell her, trying to soothe her. I wish I could just be normal...for her...and for Anastasia. I want to be able to to feel their hugs, but I can't bear it.

Mia huffs suddenly and stomps out of the room. _What the fuck is her problem?_

My father and my brother are both just standing still...and I don't even think my father is breathing. I look over at them and raise an eyebrow so that they realize they're staring. It's making me uncomfortable.

My father clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "Grace, baby...why don't we get dressed to go down to the beach? We've been here all week and have yet to wander down."

I release my mother's shoulders and see her frown slightly before standing straighter and nodding.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Christian...will you and Ana be joining us?" I don't really want to...but to see the hope in my mother's face is killing me. She looks as if it's her Christmas.

I nod. "Yes...but we need to eat."

"Oh, yes. Of course. We'll get ready and head down. You take your time."

My father holds out his hand and she takes it and my family disappears into the other room.

Anastasia pops up in front of me with a package of macaroni and cheese.

"How bout some mac and cheese?" She asks, grinning.

I raise an eyebrow. I wonder if she knows how much I like it.

"I remember that your mother always made it on Sundays and that you always got a second helping." Anastasia tells me.

"How do you remember that?"

She shrugs. "You were always so intense and quiet...I tried to figure you out...so I studied you." She heads towards the microwave and opens the corner of the clear covering before starting it.

"And what'd you figure out?" I ask as I sit at the island and open a bag of Chex Mix.

"Not much...that you liked food, cause that was the only time you'd come around and that you liked Mrs. Lincoln, because you couldn't keep your eyes off of her when she was there." She explains as she takes two Snapple's out of the fridge and holds them out. I point to the one I want and she sets it down in front of me before going back and replacing the one she has in her hands for the same kind I have.

I frown. _Fuck._ My stomach rolls at the thought of Elena. I was her fucking puppy dog.

"Mia said you spent a lot of time there...and once...when I walked past the dining room, I saw you two in there and I heard you call her Mistress."

 _Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

"I didn't know what that meant at the time...but I think I know now."

The microwave dings and she turns towards it to stir it and put it back in.

"Anastasia...listen..."

"It's okay, Christian...well, what she did isn't...But, we barely know each other and I completely understand that it's private. If you ever want to talk about it...I am here and I will listen, without judgement on your part."

Turns out I do have a heart, cause I can feel it beating out of my fucking chest right now. She looks up at me and she must see my panic cause she hurries over to my side of the island and cups my face, kissing me.

"You never have to be afraid with me...of what I know...of what I'll say. Your secrets are safe with me...and I promise I won't run because of your past. Everyone has one." She keeps my face in her hands and kisses me again; this time, I reciprocate.

We pull away from one another when the microwave dings again.

She takes it from the microwave and stirs it again before she places it on the island between us. She hands me a fork and sits down next to me with her own. We dig into the rectangular box, keeping to our own sides. We sit in silence for a few minutes, but it feels comforting. It's not odd or uncomfortable silence...it's even calming. It's something I've never felt before. Usually I am annoyed or pissed having someone sit so close to me...especially like this...but with Anastasia, I don't mind it.

I keep sneaking glances and find her doing the same to me. I can smell her apple body wash and chamomile shampoo and it soothes and entices me at the same time. I could easily fall asleep with my nose buried in her hair or have her tied up with my dick buried in her core.

While I'm lost in thoughts of Anastasia, I see her fork creep over the imaginary line and grab some of my mac and cheese, dragging it to her side.

My eyes slowly rise to hers and she is shaking with silent laughter.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"I've helped myself, thank you." She retorts.

I narrow my eyes playfully at her and look back down, scraping the macaroni off her fork and scooping a big portion of it onto my side.

"Hey!" She exclaims, laughing.

We battle for the mac and cheese, scooping it up and eating it as fast as we can as we try to steal each others. Before I know it, the container is empty and we're both laughing.

Her eyes meet mine and she laughs harder. "You've got some cheese..." She mentions, lifting her hand and swiping the corner of my mouth with her index finger. She holds it out to me and I take it and slip it into my mouth, cleaning it off as I pull it back through my lips.

"Mmm...tastes better when it's on you." I say, grinning.

Anastasia blushes and looks down. Why does she have to be so fucking cute?

"Clean this up and I'll go get a blanket so we can lay on the beach." I stand and kiss her lips before I go in search of a throw.

XxXxXx

Anastasia is sitting on the blanket, leaning back on her hands beside me. I lay on my side, propping myself up with my elbow.

"Lie down." I instruct. I want to look at her. I want to hold her close. The others are playing in the water and running up and down the beach yelling and laughing. The water is too cold for my blood. I'd rather sit and keep my girl warm.

She does as I say and turns towards me. "This ground is making my fanny too cold." She mentions, giggling.

"Oh, no...we can't have that...I love this fanny." I retort, reaching over and squeezing her cheek. _Shit. It is cold._

"Do you want to go back inside?" I ask, worried. I don't want her to catch cold. I don't think I can keep my hands and dick off of her long enough for her to get better.

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"So you'd rather sit here and freeze your fanny off?" I ask, amused.

She nods. "Yup."

I grab her and tickle her sides while I rub my stubble over her sensitive neck. She squeals and starts to kick.

"Eek! Christian! Stop!" She begs between giggles and I throw my leg over hers in an effort to keep them from flailing.

"So sassy so early, Miss Steele..." I say to her, refusing to let up on the tickle torture. I'm hard as a rock and I know she can feel it, because her body keeps rubbing up against it, turning me on even more.

"Oh, please! AH! Christian! I'm sorry! AH! Stop!" She has tears in her eyes and is having trouble breathing, so I still and let her catch her breath.

"Why are you sorry, Anastasia?" I ask, wiping the tears off her face.

She grins up a me. "For being sassy."

"I like you sassy." I admit, taking in her flushed cheeks.

"You do?" She asks, surprised.

I nod. "Sometimes. Depends on what we're doing." I tell her, hinting that I still want her submission in the playroom. There are too many ears for me to feel comfortable saying anything else.

A smile forms on her face. "Understood."

She reaches up and cups my face, rubbing her thumb over my stubble. She looks at me in _that_ way. It's the 'kiss me, Christian' face. I have never once wanted to see that face on a woman...unfortunately, I've seen it many times. I have never given in to that face...I've never had the urge to...until now.

I lean down and kiss her lips and her hand curls around to the back of my head and plays with my hair as I deepen it.

"Get off of her! That's disgusting!" Mia's voice yells and I pull away to look up at her.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Ana? I just don't get it? What do you see in him?" Mia asks, crossing her arms and scowling.

Anastasia sits up and her eyebrows knit together. "What? Not that it's any of your business...but I think he's lovely."

"He's a grade A asshole is what he is." Mia tuts, rolling her eyes.

"Stop it! How can you speak so terrible about your brother? He has done nothing, but make sure that you are taken care of and spoiled rotten! He pays for your credit card for Christ's sake!" Anastasia spats, standing up.

"I don't ask for it!" Mia retorts. I roll my eyes.

"No, you don't...but you certainly have no problem taking! You are using his generosity for your benefit!" Anastasia's voice gets louder... _holy shit._ I know I should be angry with my sister...but Anastasia is making me so turned on right now.

"He's a fucking billionaire, Ana! He doesn't miss it! I'm his sister!"

Anastasia lets out a sardonic laugh. "Yes...you are his _sister_...which means you should appreciate it. It doesn't matter how much money he has! He works his ass of for it and he owes you nothing!"

Mia snorts. "Like you don't just eat it up when he buys you something!" _Wait...what? Wasn't she the one that just said she knew Anastasia wasn't in it for the money?_ Mia is out of her mind.

"He has never bought me anything and I don't want him to! The only thing I want is him." Anastasia sighs and her voice returns to normal. "He's incredible...can't you see that? He treated you like a queen growing up...and this is how you repay him? By acting like a spoiled brat?"

My chest feels lighter than it ever has. Hearing Anastasia say that is like music to my ears. I love that she's standing up for me. I don't remember a time anyone has ever done that...maybe my mother when I was small.

Mia rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue. "You and my mother...I swear..."

"You swear...what?" Anastasia asks, annoyed.

"You two coddle and coo around Christian...chasing after him while you try and feed his fucking ego! Like it isn't big enough! You're wasting your time, Ana! You're going to put all this effort into him and he's going to walk away and leave you with nothing, but heartache." _Oh, now I'm pissed._

Anastasia looks back at me with her mouth open. I can see she's at a loss for words. _Fuck. Please don't let what Mia said get to her._

"Mia!" I yell, jumping up. "Back the fuck off! If you have a problem with me, then bring it to me. Don't back my girlfriend into a corner!"

"Oh...now you choose to step in? Done allowing Anastasia fight your battles for you? You're getting defensive _now_ because you know it is true! You make Mom cry all the time and now I'm going to have to see Anastasia cry her eyes out when you get sick of playing with her!" Mia screams, stepping closer.

I am so taken aback by this. I don't even know what to say or do. I turn to look for Anastasia and realize that she is retreating back into the house. This is not good. I see red and round on Mia.

"FUCK YOU, MIA! Our relationship has NOTHING to do with you! Stay the fuck out of it or I will cut you off financially. If I hear that you have said one negative thing to Anastasia about us, it's over. Keep your fucking mouth to yourself!" I stomp towards the beach house to find Anastasia. _God, please let her listen to me._

I hurry through the downstairs and can't find her, so I hurry up to her room and she isn't there either. I start to head to the sun room, hoping she's there...but I see a tie on my door before I get there. That wasn't there earlier.

I push open my door and peek in, half worried someone is playing games and is in the my bedroom ready to shoot me. I am blown away by what I see, but it's not from a handgun. My intruder is, in fact, Miss Steele and she is kneeling on my bed in perfect sub position. She is wearing nothing, but lace underwear and her chin is touching her chest. I almost come in my pants.

I straighten my stance and head into the room, closing and locking it behind me. I do the same with the bathroom door before I yank off my shirt and shoes and stand in front of her.

"Beautiful, Anastasia. Tell me why." I need to know why.

"It looked like sir needed to let out some aggression."

I grin at her answer. "Do you need to let out some aggression, Anastasia?"

"Yes, sir." _I figured._

I walk around the bed, getting my eyeful before I head to my closet.

"What do you want to do to me, sir?" Anastasia asks, quietly.

"Well, Anastasia...I'll tell you. I just want to tie you up...and fuck you senseless. Are you ready for that?"

Her whole body shivers and I can see goosebumps form over her pale skin. "Yes, sir."

I pull out two ties. One for her eyes; one for her wrists.

"Face the headboard."

She shifts until she is faced away from me. I step up to her and cover her eyes first. Once it's secured, I reach for her hands and bring them behind her back, tying them together. I wrap an arm around her stomach and press my hand between her shoulder blades to tell her to fall forward. I lower her slowly to the bed so I don't hurt her.

I stand back up and take in my view. I run my hands up her legs and hook my fingers into her panties, pulling them down her legs and onto the floor.

"Those look much better on my floor, Anastasia." I run my hands up her legs again, to her ass, and knead it in my hands. She moans and I can feel her muscles clench.

"I can't wait to take this ass, baby." I mention, sliding my index finger over her opening. She gasps...that wasn't a good gasp. I pull back.

"I've never done that before, sir." She explains.

"Is it a hard limit?" I ask.

"I...I don't know. It was a hard limit for Nev, so I never tried it."

A large grin appears on my face. _Oh, it is so mine._

"Will you let me train your ass, Anastasia? I promise to go slow." _Please say yes._

"Train, sir?" She's confused.

"Yes, Ana. I can't just dive into your ass with my cock. It would be painful. I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll start with my finger and we'll work up to it. I'll train it...and then one day, I'll take it."

She's quiet for a moment and I feel I've lost her.

"I...I'm willing to try, sir...for you."

 _YES!_ I feel like I've conquered the world right now.

"Good girl. I promise we'll go slow. If you don't like it, we'll stop...now...onto more pressing matters." _I need to press my cock into that pink pussy I can see._

"Onto your knees, Ana." I command and watch as she tries...with difficulty...to pull her knees under her while her hands are tied. She manages and I smack her ass lightly as a reward.

"Good girl, baby. Open them." She shimmies them apart until I can see both openings.

"Enough." She stills. I reach down and rub my index finger along her slit before massaging her clit.

"So wet, baby. You're always ready." I slip my middle finger inside of her to massage her walls.

"Only for you, Christian...oh, wow that feels good." She hums and pushes her ass against my hand.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now, Miss Steele." I slip my finger out and line my dick up.

She groans. "Yes, sir."

I slam into her and she slides up the bed as she cries out. I yank her back towards me and I can feel her body go rigid, ready for the next thrust. I grab onto the tie between her wrists to hold her steady and ram into her again and again. I quicken my pace and fuck her hard and fast, surprised when her ass begins to meet my thrusts. This girl is amazing.

The noises she is making are going straight to my dick and I find myself grunting as a plow into her. I don't usually make noises, but I'm use to being surprised by my own actions with her by now.

"Christian! Harder, Christian! I'm so close!"

 _Harder?_ Anastasia Steele is a fucking minx. I was worried I'd tear her in two...but if that's what she wants...

It only takes me slamming into her three more times before she screams bloody murder and convulses hard around me. Her pussy starts to milk me and it's sucking so hard, it feels like it's trying to swallow me. That's the end for me. My cock lengthens and spills into her and I cry out her name like a fucking teenager who can't control himself.

She slumps underneath me and her back arches as her top half lets gravity take over. I run my hand up her spine and back down before I release her wrists. They fall to her side and then slide up as she tucks them under her. I release her blindfold, but she doesn't open her eyes. _My girl is exhausted._ I slip out of her and lay to her side. She automatically straightens her legs, but leaves her arms tucked under her. I pull the duvet over both of us and I can already hear her breathing evening out. I feel guilty. She was woken up before she was ready to be this morning and I've fucked her three times since then. She's so exhausted that she falls asleep not two minutes after we come.

I sigh and shimmy over to her, placing an arm over her. I need the connection with her.

She groans and rolls so that her back is to me and scoots her butt back until it meets my dick. I wince as I feel the come that's oozed out of the end of my dick stick against her backside. This is going to be messy.

"Hold me." She says quietly. That muscle in my chest that I didn't know existed until today, melts at her words.

"Always." I whisper to her and wrap my arm tightly around her, pulling her flush against me. Her body fits perfectly in mine. Her ass sits perfectly in the bend of my legs and her head nestles right under my chin like a puzzle piece. I had a fleeting thought about setting an alarm for dinner, but I am so comfortable and sated that I fall asleep before I can move to grab my phone.


	10. Saturday

**Saturday**

I wake up in bed with Anastasia next to me. She's still sleeping and curled up, hugging her pillow. Her hair is fanned out behind her, showing her slender neck. I slide over to her so I can nuzzle into her neck while I reach down between her legs to feel her, but her phone alarm goes off, ruining my plan and startling her awake.

She grabs her phone off the side table and silences it, before relaxing on her back and stretching. As she stretches with her eyes closed, the sheet slides down, revealing her breasts and as her back arches, her breasts are pushed up and towards me. _Good morning to me._

"That is a mighty fine sight to see first thing in the morning, Miss Steele."

She gasps at my voice, like she wasn't even aware of my presence. Once her surprise subsides, a smile widens on her face and she relaxes back in bed and opens her eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry if my alarm woke you. I promised Kate I'd run with her this morning." She turns to face me and supports her head with her elbow.

 _Fuck._ I forgot that the slag cornered her last night after dinner. Well...enjoy your time with Anastasia now, Kavanagh. I'll have her all to myself the rest of the weekend. It's probably best that she go for awhile; I haven't been able to keep my mind on anything, but her since she's wrapped her lips around my dick. I'm completely consumed by this woman. While she's gone, I'll be able to get some work done so that I can concentrate on her the rest of the weekend.

"You didn't wake me, angel. I was already up."

"May I have a kiss?" Anastasia asks me, grinning. She's already aware she doesn't have to ask. I wonder if she does so because she knows that I like it when she asks or if it's her inner-sub coming through.

She gives me a sassy smile and that answers my question. _Well played, Miss Steele._

"No." I tell her. Her smile disappears and she nods. She begins to climb out of bed and I grab her and pull her under me.

"I'm just kidding. Maybe next time, you won't ask..and just do." The dejected look in her eyes disappears and her eyes light up again.

"Maybe." She answers. I growl at her and nip at her bottom lip before I kiss her good morning.

"Go get your cardio in...but don't tire yourself too much. I plan on doing some cardio of my own tonight." I tell her, smacking her ass as she gets out of bed. _God I love that ass._

"Looking forward to it, Mr. Grey. I hope it involves something leather that stings." She says, making her way towards the connecting bathroom.

 _Oh, fuck me._ She has completely blown me away.

"You like leather, baby?"

She hums...almost moans in response.

"What kind?" I ask, curious and horny.

"All kinds. Belts, paddles, riding crops...take your pick, sir."

I am hard as a fucking rock. I see her disappear behind the door.

"Anastasia! Come." I call.

She opens the door and comes back to stand beside the bed.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you really think you're going to get away with speaking like that and not pleasuring me?" I lie down and flip the sheet off my naked body. "Suck."

She licks her lips and clenches her thighs together before she climbs onto the bed and between my thighs. "Yes, sir."

I let my head fall back as she works her mouth over the top half and her hand over the bottom half. I hear her hum in appreciation and then feel her tongue swipe over the slit on my tip.

"Taste something you like?" I ask and look down at her.

Her eyes smile up at me and she grabs me at my base and squeezes up my shaft until her hand hits the tip. She does it once more, milking me. This time she gets what she wants, and smiles, swiping her tongue over the head of my dick before sucking on it hard, trying to suck all the pre-cum she can. I almost come right there. I've never had a woman milk me for this reason, but it's so fucking hot. The suction slows and she takes more of me into her mouth.

"Baby...you can have more of that...just don't stop sucking." I tell her. I don't need my whole dick in her mouth. I just need her to suck.

"Fuck!" She sucks with half of my dick still in her mouth. "So good, baby. Just like that. Don't stop." I'm panting. My head falls back and I close my eyes so that every ounce of my concentration is on the way her tight little mouth feels. It only takes a few more seconds before my balls tighten and a squirt down her throat.

"Holy fuck! Ana...fuck!" I grip the sheets beside me. My dick keeps contracting and I keep shooting down her throat. Three times...four times...five...and six. _How the fuck can her mouth feel so good?_

Finally I relax and my chest is heaving. I feel like I've run a marathon. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I'm suddenly exhausted.

I look at her and she sits up straight, licking her lips. I notice the smug look she has on her face. Usually, I'd be annoyed by it, but she should be feeling smug. That was fucking phenomenal.

"Thank you, baby. That was the best blowjob I've ever had." My arms are still sprawled out on each side of me while I pant and she giggles.

"Glad you liked it. May I get dressed now?" She asks.

"Kiss me, then you can go."

She climbs off the bed and bends over, kissing me fully before leaving.

Once I catch my breath and gather my sanity, I climb off the bed and into the bathroom to take my shower.

XxXxXx

I'm relaxing on my bed, my back against my headboard, while I type away on my computer. I've gotten through most of my emails from the last few days and I'm feeling pretty good about it. The television is turned on the news channel so I can listen to it in the background. I hear the shower running in the bathroom and it's putting me in an even better mood, knowing she's back. When I hear the water cease, I finish up my last email to Barney and I close the laptop, placing it on the nightstand.

The door from the bathroom opens and she comes in, wearing a white t-shirt and white, cotton panties. I shouldn't find these sexy, but for some reason, I'm extremely turned on by the simple underwear. She doesn't say anything to me, but walks over and climbs on the bed, laying herself across me. She's laying on her stomach and her ass is on my lap. She grabs a pillow and places it under her head and turns her head to look at me.

When I cock an eyebrow at her, she wiggles that ass at me. I automatically spank it and she moans and closes her eyes, relaxing against her pillow.

"Mmhmm." She says. _Ah...she wants me to spank her._

I spank her a few more times, alternating cheeks, before I pull her underwear down. I take in my pink marks on her ass and knead and rub her ass for a few seconds. She moans and wiggles a fraction of an inch. I know she's trying not to. I spank her again and she gasps, biting her lip and raising her hips.

I spank her harder. "Still."

She relaxes back against me and I can feel my erection pressing against her. I continue to knead and spank her a few more times, before my finger finds its way between her legs and into her core. She's soaked. I pump it a few times and enjoy listening to her mewling. I slip my finger out and spank her a few more times before my hand goes back between her legs. This time, I use two fingers to pump.

"Mmm...so good, Christian."

I spank her with my left hand while my right fingers keep fucking her. Her moans get louder.

"Should I make you come like this?" I ask, teasing her. I want to hear her beg.

"Oh, yes. Yes, please." She begs. She never disappoints.

I continue to spank and squeeze her ass with my left hand, while my right continues to play with her core. She starts to wiggle; she's close. I grab her around the waist and hold her down, while my fingers pump faster.

"Oh, Christian! Oh...I need to move! Oh, please!" She is begging me while she tries to wiggle free.

"No, Ana. Feel it." I push hard against her front wall and move my fingers even faster, causing her to scream.

"That's it, baby." I coax, as her core begins to clench around me. "Let me have it."

She throws her head back and screams, and I pump her through her orgasm.

Her body slumps and her breathing is ragged. "Holy shit." She hisses, making me grin.

I slip my fingers out of her and suck on them while she finds her bearings. Once I feel like she's recuperated enough, I turn her to her side and sit up, sliding out from under her.

"Stay." I command, even though I have a feeling she doesn't plan on moving anytime soon.

I quickly slip out of my pants and boxer- briefs and return to the bed, grabbing her top leg and lifting it and bending it, so that I straddle her other leg and climb between them. This is one of my favorite positions. I'm a little wide and the sides of my dick will be hitting her front and back walls, making her scream. It'll be a completely new feeling for her.

Once I'm in place, I line myself up and push into her slowly so that she can get use to the new feeling. I watch her lips form into an 'O' shape and her eyes flutter close. A long, delicious moan comes from her mouth and causes me to start moving. I slowly pick up pace and her moans turn into half-screams.

"How do I feel, baby?"

"Oh...so good..." She answers and I increase pace. "Oh, fuck! Don't stop!" Her head lulls to the side and she whimpers.

I rest her top leg over my shoulder and spank her ass, making her cry out.

"Again! Oh, please!"

I spank her a second and third time and feel her start to flutter.

"Yes, baby, yes..." I tell her, but my voice is so strangled from keeping myself from coming that I don't know if she understood me. I spank her hard again and she clenches around me, screaming.

"Oh, thank fuck!" I'm finally allowed my release.

Once we relax back in the bed and curl up under the blanket, I decide we need to talk. I lean up on my elbow and look down at her as she's laying on her back. She looks up at me with those big, blue eyes and I can't help, but lean in to kiss her.

"We leave today." I tell her. I don't know how to communicate like this.

She nods. "Yes."

"Are you coming home with me?"

She gives me a small smile. "If you'd like me to, sir."

I sigh. This is not how I want her to communicate. "Anastasia...I need you to tell me how you really feel. I want you to speak freely and not allow your sub to take over."

She nods again. "I'd like to go home with you, yes."

"So, this...relationship...this half and half thing is working for you?" I ask, hopeful.

She smiles. "Yes."

"Is there any rules you'd like to put in place before we go home?" How do we do this without a contract?

She shrugs. "I've never done this half and half thing, before. I guess...I guess I know that I wouldn't be able to take it if you had another sub while we are...together."

I shake my head. "Only you, Ana. I don't want anyone, but you."

She gives me a shy smile. "Me too."

She chews her lip, thinking. I want to tell her to stop, but I want this to be an open, honest conversation and I know it won't happen if I start with the dom shit.

"I guess we can start with our hard limits." She says quietly, before blushing.

I grin. "Yes, we can do that."

She raises her eyebrows and I realize she's expecting me to start. I start ticking them off, automatically. I know my voice is monotone, but I want her to know that I am not embarrassed by my limits. No one should be.

"No acts involving fire play; no acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof; no acts involving needles, knifes, cutting, piercing, or blood; no acts involving gynecological medical instruments; no acts involving children or animals; no acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin; no acts involving breath control; no activity that involves the direct contact of electric current of any kind, fire or flames to the body." I watch as she listens intently, nodding every so often until I am finished.

"Definitely agree." She nods.

"What are your hard limits?" I urge.

"Um...well, I'm not as...seasoned as you are...so I'll try my best. I won't be rented out to other doms while I'm with you, No beating anywhere except my ass..." I wince at her choice of wording. _Beating? Is that how she feels?_ "No play involving temperature...including ice baths, walk in freezers, or extremely low AC." _Is that really a thing?_ "I don't like being hit with anything metal...canes, bats, golf club handles, etc...No fisting of any kind...I never want any opening of mine to be large enough for that." I snort at this and nod. I want her tight. "Oh! And no gagging."

"All of that is more than fair, baby. I know you like being bound...is there any way you don't like being bound?"

I can see her mind working as she stares up at the ceiling. She shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. Just...don't leave me chained up too long while you are gone. As ironic as it is...I don't like feeling trapped. That's a soft limit."

My heart drops into my stomach. "Baby...I would never leave you bound. If I have to bind you to keep you there, I'm not a very good dom, now am I?"

She grins. "And I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"I think I can work with that." I answer, leaning down to kiss her.

"Christian?" I see her eyebrows knit together.

"Yes, baby." I lean down and kiss the 'V' on her forehead. It's surprisingly soft.

"Um...I was wondering...uh...nevermind." She looks the other way. "Let's go get some lunch."

I sigh and grab her chin, turning her head to face me. "Tell me."

She starts chewing her lip again. "I was wondering if you'd make love to me before we leave to begin all the kinky fuckery...just vanilla one last time?" Her face turns bright red.

"Oh, Ana...I am more than happy to do that, but I was hoping that we could continue to have vanilla, too."

Her face lights up. "Really?"

I chuckle. "Of course. I was hoping to have vanilla in bed tonight before we fall asleep...together."

She bites her lip and nods. "That sounds perfect."

I kiss her again and move to lay on top of her. "Still want that vanilla now?"

Her legs open wider and she bends her knees to cradle my hips. "Yes, please."

I settle between her legs and bury one of my hands in her hair as I lean down to kiss her. While we're connected at the lips, I push myself into her and feel her groan against my lips. I keep the pace slow and my forehead against hers. I love how intimate this feels. Staring into her blue eyes, feeling her body all around me seems so much more intimate than any kinky fuckery I could come up with. I love this. I want this only with her. I need to feel more of her.

I reach down and grab the back of her knee, pulling her leg around my waist. She does the same with the other and I groan. I lower myself off my elbow and cover her body, pushing her into the mattress and I hear her gasp.

"Oh, I love this." She whispers and slides her hands up my neck and into my hair.

My other hand finds her hair and I relax my forehead against my forearm. Her face is buried in my neck and she kisses my pulse point, making me shiver. She lifts her chin and kisses up my jaw line. I try my hardest to concentrate, but I can feel my eyes rolling back into my head. No woman has kissed me like this and it feels so damn good. I don't want her to stop.

Luckily, my girl is greedy and she doesn't stop. She kisses back down my jaw and neck and across my shoulder and I groan.

"Keep kissing, baby." I urge, picking up my pace a little.

She moans against my skin, but continues to leave kisses all over my shoulder. She travels up my neck and stops for a second and then I feel her teeth nip at my pulse point.

"Oh, fuck!" A surge of pleasure shoots down towards my dick and I can't stand it anymore. I pick myself up on my elbows again and kiss her deeply while I pump faster.

"Harder..." She moans against my lips. She doesn't have to tell me twice.

We both find release not long after and I hold her close, kissing her over and over. I no longer care what I'm doing or if I'm acting like a lovesick teenager. I just need her.

She sighs deeply as I nuzzle into her neck. "I love this."

I grin against her skin. "Me too, angel." I kiss her neck one last time. "Let's get some food. We need nourishment."

She stretches. "Alright. I'll make us some lunch."

"Let's do it together. Then we'll pack."

She looks surprised. _Yea, me too, baby._

XxXxXx

We make our way down the stairs and towards the kitchen and I can hear my sister and mother talking. I put my arm out to stop Anastasia from continuing so that we can listen.

"But don't you see? He makes you cry all the time! Why are you putting so much effort into him?" I hear Mia say.

"He's my son, Mia! Just like you're my daughter! I will never give up on him. Ana is good for him. He's finally coming around. You need to be nicer to him." My mother answers.

Anastasia looks up at me and quirks an eyebrow.

"But, Mom! Don't you see! He's being like this _now,_ but he's going to go back to his company and his castle in the sky and he's going to forget all about us again just like he did when he left for college! And I'll have to watch it tear your heart out _again!_ Don't you get this cycle of abuse? I've given up on him awhile ago! I've come to terms with the fact that he doesn't love me and he never will! He throws money at us to keep us away from him, hoping it's enough to keep us at bay. I've tried to convince myself that he uses money to show he cares, but I know now that it's because he doesn't! It's a way to get out of dealing with us! Just stop pushing him! He doesn't love us."

My heart drops. I feel tears begin to leak out at my sister's confession to my mother. Of course I love them.

"Mia...stop that! Christian does love you! He does care!" My mother stands up for me and it just makes me cry more.

I walk quickly into the kitchen and up to Mia from behind, wrapping my arms around her like I did to my mother. "I do love you. I love you so much, Mia. I'm sorry." I choke out.

"Christian! Oh, I love you, too!" Mia starts crying and squeezes my arms that are around her. I sniffle and use my shoulder to wipe away some of my tears.

My mother is now sobbing and I feel even more terrible. "I'm sorry." It's all I can say. What else can you say? I've been a terrible son since the very beginning when all they've wanted was for me to show that I love them.

My mother shakes her head. "Don't be." She wipes her tears off of her face and her head turns to the side.

My eyes follow hers and I see Anastasia standing there trying to be invisible with her arms wrapped around herself. She begins to step back to go into the other room, but my mother stops her.

"Ana! Please don't go. Come here." My mother opens her arms and Anastasia hugs her.

"What did you do, sweet girl?" My mother asks her.

She shrugs. "I haven't done anything."

 _She's done everything._

My mother laughs. "You've done something, sweetheart. Just don't stop whatever you're doing." She hugs her tighter.

I kiss the top of Mia's head and release her so I can rescue my girl.

"Don't suffocate her, Mom." I tease.

"Oh," She sniffles and lets go. "I'm sorry, Ana."

Anastasia smiles up at her. "It's okay...really."

My mother comes up to me and turns. "Hug me."

I laugh and pull her to me. _One day I'll hug her properly._

"I was just going to make lunch for Christian and me...would you like some lunch?" Anastasia asks, looking at the girls.

"We were actually just going to order some salads. How does that sound?" My mom asks, looking at Anastasia and then craning her head to look at me.

I release her and nod. "That'll suffice."

Mia hands Anastasia the menu and I sit at the table.

"Come."

Anastasia automatically comes closer, while she reads the menu and sits in my lap. I grin and suppress telling her she's a good girl. I love that she has no problem minding me in front of my family. I read the menu over her shoulder and decide on the chef salad with house dressing. She decides on the same, but with ranch.

"Better eat it up." I whisper into her ear. "You'll need your strength for later."

She shivers and smiles shyly down at the table, a beautiful blush spreading over her face.

She turns in my lap and looks at me. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Lemonade?" I tell her and she nods. "Thank you, baby." I kiss her before I release her waist so she can fetch our drinks.

I catch Mia smiling at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"You two really are cute together. I'm sorry I've been a bitch, Christian."

"I forgive you." I tell her, grinning. It's the least I can do for everything I've put them through. I know I need to be better. I need to try harder. As long as I have Ana with me, I know it'll be easy.

My phone goes off and by the vibration pattern, I know it's Elena. _Shit._ I completely forgot.

I pull out my phone and see that I've received a text from her.

 _*I have a sub all set up, darling. Her background check has been sent to your email and she will be groomed and at your door at 7:00 pm sharp, ready for the playroom.*_

I swallow thickly. That doesn't even sound good anymore. The only woman I want in my playroom is Anastasia.

 _*Cancel her, Elena. I'll no longer be needing her services. Or yours for that matter.*_

Anastasia comes back with our glasses of lemonade and I turn off the screen and shove my phone back in my pocket.

XxXxXx

Lunch went well...probably better than I ever thought it would. Everyone else joined us and I thoroughly shocked my brother by not being an asshole to him when he joked about Anastasia taking me home. I rather enjoyed seeing my brother's shocked face. I'm trying to get packed up while Anastasia does the same across the bathroom, but my phone keeps going off and I know that it's Elena.

I finally give up and look at my phone. I have four missed calls and multiple text messages.

 _*What are you talking about?*  
*Christian? Are you alright, darling?*  
*Why aren't you answering my calls?*  
*What do you mean you won't be 'needing my services'? Have I done something to offend you?*  
*Please call me, darling.*  
*What's wrong? Do I need to call Grace?*_

Fuck, she's annoying. I never realized how often she calls me darling...like she still _owns_ me...like she still _wants_ me. Well that's got to stop. She pulls the mother card so I'm forced to answer. _Bitch._

 _*I am fine, Elena. I've found someone.*_

My phone goes off, not fifteen seconds later. I roll my eyes.

 _*What do you mean you've found someone? A new sub? Do I know her?*_

 _*Her name is Anastasia and I doubt it.*_

 _*Who's services will you be using if you no longer need mine? You know I know your tastes best darling.*_

I grit my teeth. I want to punch this bitch.

 _*I'm not using anyone services. I no longer need anyone to find me subs. I'm happy with Anastasia.*_

 _*What will you do once you get bored with this sub? Maybe I should meet her.*_

My anger rises. There is no way she is going to meet Anastasia as my sub. Luckily, the name doesn't ring a bell for her since she already knows her. _Get bored with Anastasia?_ I could never. I'll never be able to let go. I want her mine. Always.

 _*I won't...and absolutely not. I'm done, Elena.*_

I back out of our conversation and bring Taylor's up.

 _*Block Elena from being able to contact me, including her badge to use the personal elevator at Grey House. Change the codes to the apartment, including the garage.*_

 _*Yes, sir. Any certain combination for the codes?*_

I stop and think for a minute.

 _*Make the garage Anastasia Steele's birth year and the apartment her birthday.*_

I grin at the thought.

 _*And make her an all access badge for Grey House, including my personal elevator.*_

I want her to be available and have easy access whenever I want her...and whenever she wants me. The visual of her bent over my desk with handprints on her naked ass immediately makes me hard.

 _*Yes, sir.*_

I receive three more texts from Elena during our conversation, but I ignore them and slip my phone back into my pocket so that I can finish packing.

XxXxXx

I carry Anastasia and my bag down the stairs and place them by the door with everyone else's while we say our goodbyes. My sister and my mother both back up to me so that I can hug them and then I shake my father's hand and then my brother's.

"Maybe we can get together to have drinks sometime?" Elliot asks, hopeful.

My stomach twists and I force the annoyance I have for him to the back of my mind. I told myself I was going to try more, so I will...although I'm not too happy about it.

I give him a nod. "Text me."

A large smile appears on his face and he nods back. "For sure." He's obviously excited and my annoyance subsides.

I shake male Kavanagh's hand then squeeze Kate's shoulder. There is no need for more contact than that with her.

Taylor appears in the doorway and he picks up my bag. He looks over my face and his eyes stop on the faint bruise on my cheek. I'll brief him more later. I see Anastasia grab her bag while she's speaking with the other girls so I step out and follow Taylor to the SUV so she can say her goodbyes.

"Mr. Grey, this is Sawyer." Taylor announces when a man climbs out of the passenger seat.

He's Anastasia's security; Taylor sent his background check to me and I looked it over earlier today. He's fresh out of the military, but Taylor trusts him and that's what's important. If Taylor trusts him, so do I.

Sawyer holds out his hand. "Mr. Grey."

I shake his hand and give him a nod. "Sawyer."

Sawyer opens the back seat for me, but I wait for Anastasia. I see her heading out with the girls and they climb into Kate's Mercedes convertable with male Kavanagh. Anastasia continues past them.

"Ana?!" Kate calls and Anastasia turns to look at her. "Aren't you coming?"

My breath hitches in my throat. Anastasia looks back at me and then back to Kate. _Shit._ I really hope she isn't backing out. _Please choose me._

She shakes her head at Kate and turns and grins at me before making her way over. I find myself meeting her halfway so I can take her bag. Once I have it, I put an arm around her shoulder so I can escort her to the vehicle. _No getting away now._

Taylor takes the bag from me and I steer her to the open door. She stops and turns towards me.

"What about my car?"

"Where are your keys? Sawyer!" I call, but he's already here. _Quiet little bastard._

Once she has her keys I introduce them. "Anastasia, this is Sawyer. He's going to be your security. Sawyer, this is Miss Steele."

Her eyebrows knit together, but she offers him her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sawyer."

"Likewise, Miss Steele."

 _Okay...enough with this shit._

"Sawyer, drive Miss Steele's car back to Escala."

He nods and holds his hand out to her for the keys.

She hands them over with a quiet thank you.

"Are you going to get in the vehicle now or am I going to have to pick you up and throw you in?"

She giggles. "I'm going, I'm going. Keep your hair on, Grey." She states, climbing in.

I take the advantage and smack her hard on her sundress-covered ass, making her squeak.

"So sassy, Miss Steele." I comment, climbing in behind her.

"You like me sassy, Mr. Grey." She reminds.

"Yes, but I also like smacking that ass." I retort pulling her closer to me.

"I like that, too." She says, grinning at her hands. I twirl a piece of her hair around my finger and kiss the top of her head.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her quietly.

She turns her head to look at me. "With you? I'm ready for anything." She whispers.

I grin like a fucking idiot as Taylor pulls away.

 _God, I love this girl._

 **A/N: So this was the last day at the beach house. I appreciate all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. This was a fun one to do. I was thinking about doing an Ana POV of the week and also a bonus scene showing them entering Escala and the playroom for the first time together. It's up to my reviewers. Do I complete it here? Do you want an Ana POV or leave her mysterious? Do you want a bonus playroom scene? Whose POV?**


	11. Sunday: Ana's POV

**A/N: I will do a playroom scene in Christian's POV, but I haven't been feeling it lately and I keep getting requests for updates, so I've decided to do Ana's POV of the week while I'm having writer's block. For those of you who didn't want Ana's POV, I'm sorry.**

 **Sunday**

I'm wondering if this is a good idea. I miss my parents already and I just left them this morning. I know that I'm putting off dealing with my sir, but I can't stand the thought of going back there. He's such a harsh man...more harsh than I ever thought a dom could be. When my old friends Mia and Kate, who I haven't seen in probably six months, asked me to stop by on the way home from the airport...I couldn't just say no.

I miss them dearly. Between dealing with my boss who expects me to work late almost every evening and then first trying to find a new dom and then dealing with this new dom...time really got away from me. I'm not ready to be sealed up in a playroom for the weekend so that I can be beat for nothing. I need just a little more time before I go back to _him._ I didn't tell him that I took two weeks off...if he finds out, he'll probably cane me. I needed a couple weeks away from my boss and I definitely needed the time away from him. If he knew I was off for the week, he'd expect me to be chained in the room most of the week...and I don't want to. He seemed so normal in the beginning...I made a terrible mistake signing that awful contract. He hasn't kept to any of the punishment limits I have set and all he does is punish. I can't seem to do anything right. Since he ignores the limits that were set in the contract, I worry that he'll ignore the length of the contract, as well. Will he just keep threatening me into staying with him? I need to stop worrying about it for now. I've got friends to see and I know he'll already be in the back of my mind the whole night...I don't need to dwell on it now.

I pull up the driveway of their beach house and turn off the ignition. There aren't as many cars as I had expected there to be. I see that Kate's car is here and then a white SUV that I assume to be Mr. and Mrs. Grey's. Maybe everyone car pooled? I can't imagine Mia's older brother carpooling with his family...Mia said that her whole family would be here...I wonder if he backed out. Christian was such a mysterious soul when we were growing up. I never understood why he was so...secretive...shy... _intense_ until after I grew up a little and got into BDSM. A lot of things clicked for me. I was half-hoping he'd be here so that I could try and read him again. It's obvious now that he was Mrs. Lincoln's sub back then; I wonder if he's still a sub now. I find it hard to believe since he dominates most of Seattle now. Maybe he gave up that lifestyle when he started the business.

I sigh and shake my head. Why am I suddenly so interested in someone I hadn't seen in seven years? I was fourteen the last time I saw him. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror, sliding my fingers through my long hair to try and detangle it from the long plane ride. I'm nervous to see the Greys and Kavanaghs for some reason. I know it's been awhile, but I'm sure we'll have plenty to catch up on. I take a deep breath and grab my handbag, before climbing out of the car and heading up the walk.

I ring the doorbell and take a step back, chewing my bottom lip nervously. The door opens and I see Mrs. Grey standing there looking beautiful in her white pants and light blue blouse.

She beams at me. "Oh, Anastasia! So happy you could join us!"

I hear a scream from inside the house and know that it couldn't be anyone, but Mia.

"Thank you for having me for dinner, Mrs. Grey." I answer politely, smiling up at her.

"Ana!" Mia rushes me and throws her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. I wince, feeling the sharp pain along my rib cage from where my sir took out his aggression last weekend. I hurry and pat her back, hoping she'll release me.

"Hi, Mia. So good to see you."

"Steele! I've missed you!" Kate squeals and pulls me into a hug. I'm grateful that she is much taller than me and has be around my shoulders.

"You too, Kavanagh." I giggle.

The girls surround me on each side and usher me in, bouncing up and down. My head bounces along with them, although I try to hold my neck steady. I'm grinning like a lunatic; I love these girls.

They pull me into the living room and I see Ethan and Elliot standing to greet me.

"Ana! I've missed you!" Ethan pulls me in for a hug and buries his nose in my hair. I feel extremely self-conscious since I just spent the last eight hours traveling.

"Me too, Ethan. It's been awhile." I tell him, squeezing his waist. I have missed Ethan. He's like the older brother I've never had.

"Lookin' hot, Ana!" Elliot wiggles his eyebrows at me as soon as Ethan releases me and pulls me into a hug.

I roll my eyes as we hug. Such a flirt. "Nice to see you, too, Elliot." I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrow, letting him know I'm not amused. He just gives me a shit-eating grin back that makes me want to smack him.

I hear Mrs. Grey's voice behind me. "Christian...you remember Ana, don't you?"

I turn towards her voice and I look up at the most intense gray eyes I have ever seen. My breath gets caught in my throat, but I force myself to relax and breathe normal. I don't know if he's ever actually made eye contact with me before. I notice he's staring at me and I know that sir would not appreciate me staring so candidly at another man.

I smile politely up at him, hoping he realizes that he hasn't blinked yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Mrs. Grey use both of her hands to cover her mouth. She looks...shocked. Why? I'm not quite sure.

Christian's eyes harden and his chin lifts. _Oh, my._ My chin lowers...an automatic reaction. _What am I doing?_ Sir would kill me if he knew I submitted to this man! This definitely answers my question, though. He is in no way a submissive. He practically _oozes_ dominance. He's sexy as hell and I feel my core liquify. _No, Ana! Don't be stupid!_ I keep my face as impassive as I can while he stares. Do I look away? If I do, I'd be submitting again.

While I struggle internally, he finally speaks. "It has been quite some time, Miss Steele."

He reaches his hand out to me and I look down at it. _I'm going to touch him?_ What is that going to do to me? I look back up at him, trying to be a little assertive and I shake his hand as firmly as I can without making it obvious that it's shaking. _God, it's warm._

"It has, Christian." I answer, forcing myself not to be submissive any more. He is not my mister...not my sir. _God, I wish he was._ His eyes harden at my use of his name and my eyes widen reflexively. _Oh..._ He's angry. I notice his hand is still gripping mine, but I need to break the contact. I feel my breathing start to falter and I need to get away from the situation. I start to pull my hand away, hoping he'll let go. He only hesitates for half a second before dropping my hand.

I turn quickly to get away from him and see Mr. Grey. I greet him quickly, hoping that no one noticed my urgency to step away from him.

"Everyone ready for drinks? Dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Grey announces. On queue, the Grey's maid enters with a plate full of wine glasses. _Yes._ That sounds absolutely lovely right now. I take my glass from Gretchen, thanking her, and follow the others to the sitting area.

"Ana! Sit by me!" Mia whispers excitedly, steering me by my elbow to the couch. She takes a seat on the end and I sit next to her in the middle, slipping my shoes off so I can sit cross-legged. Ethan sits on my other side and I smile at him as he settles in. I've really missed my friends. I take a sip of the crisp white wine and smile fondly at Mr. and Mrs. Grey when she sits in his lap. They are truly the sweetest couple I have ever seen. It really does show that love does last once you find it. The trouble is...I'm not very good with that sort of thing.

"Ana...you are the only one I know that can wear a sweater in the middle of July and be comfortable." Mia giggles, poking fun at me.

I give her a small smile and shrug. "I'm always cold." I hate being cold. When I am cold, it always feels like it radiates from the center of my chest...like I'm cold from the inside, out. It takes a lot of warmth to make the cold, numbness leave my chest.

"So, what have you been up to these days, Ana?"

 _Lie by omission._ "Mostly work. I'm the personal assistant to the editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. He's quite demanding. He's been making me work longer hours. He won't let me go until he is ready to leave and a lot of time that's after everyone else is gone." _Ugh._ I've said too much. I just made my boss sound like a creep...not that he _isn't_ creepy...but I shouldn't let them know that. Now, I feel like everyone's eyes are boring into me.

"Have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Grey asks. I have to resist my snort, but I can't hide my smirk.

I shake my head. "No boyfriend."

"How is that even possible?" Ethan asks, startling me a little.

I turn to look at him and I shrug, playing it off. I do appreciate the compliment, though. "Too busy, I guess." _Too busy getting beat..._

"Not even a boy toy?"

I look away from Ethan. _Could sir be considered my 'boy toy'?_ I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being called that. I meet Ethan's eyes. "Nope."

I can feel eyes burning into the side of my neck. My neck is actually heating up from the intense gaze. I turn to look for the culprit and see Christian staring at my intently. I watch him rub his thumb over his lip and my center clenches. _Oh, my._ I bite down on my lip, trying to regain some sense of control. His gaze doesn't waiver and I don't know what to do. If I look away first, I'm submitting to him. Oh, I want to, though. I can feel his dominance and I want to go over there and lay over his knee just so I can feel how dominant he can be with his hand.

"Dinner is ready." Gretchen announces, but I can't stop staring. His eyes have turned molten and I don't know how to react. Suddenly, the logical part of my brain screams 'look away!' and my eyes drop to my wine glass and I blink rapidly before turning my attention to Gretchen.

Mia stands and I follow suit, following the line of people into the dining room for dinner. We all have a seat and I end up between Kate and Ethan. I notice that Mrs. Grey and Christian are missing and wonder if he's decided to make a run for it. I can't imagine him doing so until after dinner. He's always seemed to have a love affair with meal time. I place my napkin in my lap and take a sip of water while we wait for the other two to join us. I see Mrs. Grey come through first, giving me a broad smile before she sits to the left of her husband who is sitting at the head of the table. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Everything alright, dear?"

She nods. "Everything is great, Carry."

Christian enters and has a seat across the table from me. _Great._ I feel like I'm back in junior high, crushing on an eighth grader. _What is wrong with me?_ He's always had a pretty face, but I've never harbored any feelings for him in the past. It must be because I'm so anxious to be done with my current contract.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and pick up my utensils, trying to concentrate on eating my meal while everyone talks around me. I do my best not to make eye contact with the man across from me. I hate I can't pin my emotions on a more logical reason. Emotions aren't something I like to deal with. It's why I am quiet and why I try to hide in the background. I'm extremely sensitive to words and it's extremely frustrating. That's what drew me to BDSM in the first place. I have a high pain tolerance for physical punishment and an extremely low pain tolerance for verbal punishment. I like that there is minimal talking and I get the physical release of the sting of the leather and the orgasms from a hard fuck.

"Ana? Mia said that you are on vacation right now from work." Mrs. Grey mentions. I don't quite understand why she's asking.

I place my fork in my plate and wipe my mouth on the cloth napkin. "I actually got two weeks off of work. I don't have to go back for another week."

Mrs. Grey nods and continues to eat. I pick up my fork, happy that the attention is off me. I'd rather sit in the shadows and observe.

"Ana..." _Damn it._ My fork stills on my plate and I look up at Mr. Grey. "How are you going to enjoy your last week off?"

I shrug. "Relax I guess. I spent this past week in Georgia with my parents so a little relaxation would be good."

"You spent a whole week in Georgia? How are you so pale?" Mia asks and I notice her eyes bulge a little.

I smile at Mia. Her lack of a filter is entertaining. I know I never have to wonder how she feels. "I don't tan, Mia. I have two shades. Ghost white and lobster red."

"How do you keep from burning in that sun?"

My grin widens. "A lot of sunblock and a couple of strategically placed umbrellas." I giggle, because it sounds ridiculous but it's completely true. Christian startles beside Mia and my eyes meet his for the first time since dinner started. I can see that he's embarrassed by all the attention; the corner of his mouth twitches uncomfortably. I give him a small smile, hoping to ease his uncomfortableness a little. I am rewarded by a grin...an actual _grin_ from Mr. Stoic. It looks good on him. My heart agrees, fluttering slightly.

"Did you come straight from the airport, Ana?" Mia asks me.

I look down at my chicken and cut a piece off. _Why?_ "Yes."

"Oh! That's just perfect!" Mia is dancing in her seat, smiling. "We have an extra room, Ana! You should stay!"

 _Stay? Like...the week?_ It has been a long time since I've seen everyone...but sir won't like that I won't be available to him later tonight and that I'll be staying with other men that aren't relatives. I wipe my mouth on my napkin again. I don't know what to think. "I...I don't know...I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on, Ana! You've got the week off and we haven't seen you in ages! It'll be fun! You have your clothes in the car!" Mia whines and I see Kate's head bobbing up and down in agreement.

"I..." I worry my lip. The thought of missing this weekend and possibly next with sir sounds awfully good. He's going to punish me either way. "I need to make a call first."

"Go!"

 _Fuck. Now?_ I can see how excited Mia is. _Just get it over with, Steele._ I slip my phone out of my pocket and hurry out of the room. They definitely don't need to be hearing this.

Once I'm on the complete opposite side of the house and I know that I'm alone, I select his number and hit send.

"Anastasia. I wasn't aware that I would be hearing from you until later this evening." Sir answers. _Shit._ He already knows something's up.

"Hello, sir. It is lovely to hear your voice." I say sweetly.

"Why are you calling me? You should be eating dinner."

"I have eaten, sir."

"What have you eaten?"

"Boneless, skinless chicken breast, sir."

"Did you ask to weigh it beforehand? You know you're on a strict diet."

I wince. He is not going to like my answer. "No, sir."

"Did you just tell me no?" Sir barks into the phone.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry. The maid had already prepared dinner by the time I arrived, sir."

"You should know better, Anastasia! You will receive five lashings for not abiding to the contract and five more for telling me no."

My heart sinks. I hate the whip. "Yes, sir."

"Why did you call me, Anastasia? To remind me how much of a disappointment you are?"

I can feel my eyes starting to tear up. I hate words. My mouth forms the word 'no', but I quickly relax my mouth, realizing my mistake. "Sir, I've called to request to stay at the beach house with my friend's family. She asked me to stay the week, sir."

"So, you're asking me to allow you to skip work for another week so you can continue to be lazy and disobey the contract?"

"I would like to stay with my friends, sir."

I hear him sigh. "And I suppose you think your wants are more important than mine?"

I wince. "Your wants are most important, sir."

"I will allow you this...but I am putting you on my scale the second you reach my doorstep next weekend. If you have gained even an ounce, I will chain you up and force my finger down your throat. Do you understand me?"

Tears are now freely falling down my face. _Bastard._ "Yes, sir."

"Don't think you can hide from me, Anastasia. You just made it twice as hard on yourself for next weekend."

The phone goes dead and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. That could have gone worse, I guess. I wipe my face the best I can and blow my nose, using the kleenex on the shelf before I head back into the dining room.

I step into the dining room and see everyone's eyes on me. I hurry towards my seat, hoping no one notices my face.

"Are you staying?" Mia asks, excited.

I nod. "I'll stay." I sit quickly and pick up my fork, but then realize I shouldn't be eating...even though I want nothing more than to eat my feelings at the moment. I begin to push my food around, hoping no one notices that I'm not actually eating any of it.

I feel eyes burning into the top of my head and I know it's Christian. I try to ignore it, but I can't. My eyes leave my plate and meet his. I see his eyes harden as he raises his chin, showing dominance. His eyes flicker down to my plate and back to me and I know he's angry with me for wasting food. Well...nothing I do is going to make sir happy, so I might as well make someone else and myself happy...at least for one night.

I look down at my chicken and pierce a piece with my fork before I make eye contact with him and take a bite, showing him that I am eating. He nods in approval and my lips turn up into a smile. It's been a long time since I've gotten approval for anything. His smile returns to his handsome face for a second time and it warms me from the inside out. He's lovely.

XxXxXx

After dinner, I excuse myself, stating that I need to unpack, so that I don't have to sit and eat dessert with the others. I'm already too self conscious as it is. Sir is constantly telling me that my cheeks are too chubby, but no matter what I do, they don't seem to thin out any. I'm worried that if I eat too much, it'll just make my face look even bigger. He already hates how pale I am...I don't want to add a weight problem on top of it. I'm still not quite sure why he chose me.

Once I retrieve my bag from my car, I head up the stairs to the third floor, and follow the directions that Mrs. Grey gave me to my room. Once I put everything in it's place, I shut the door to my room so that I can change for bed. I turn to shut the bathroom door and see Christian standing there with a pair of pj bottoms in his hand, frozen. I smile at him. He's too funny. I hope it doesn't bother him to share a bathroom with a female. I'd hate to make him feel uncomfortable when it took so much begging from Mrs. Grey to get him here in the first place. I try to keep it lighthearted, hoping he doesn't mind too much.

"Goodnight Christian. Hopefully I don't snore too loudly..." I joke.

His eyebrow raises. "Damn. And to think...I left my earplugs at home."

I laugh at his comment. Maybe he is okay with sharing a bathroom, after all. He really isn't as terrible as Mia makes him sound.

I shut the door to the bathroom so that I can get ready for bed. I need to be up early so I can run. Running always clears my mind. I'm hoping I can clear it enough to enjoy my week here.


	12. Monday am: Ana's POV

**A/N: I'm glad most of you are happy with Ana's POV. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this Ana. She's quite a bit different than my Ana in UYB. Monday will be in two parts for her. This Chapter explains a lot of her background.**

 **Monday a.m.: Ana's POV**

I wake up, hearing someone mumbling. I sit up in bed and listen hard. It's still dark and I see that it's 4:30 am. I realize that the mumbling is coming from towards the bathroom, but the bathroom light is off. I can't quite understand what is being said, but the mumbling almost sounds panicked. As quickly and quietly as I can, I climb out of bed and slowly open my bathroom door, hoping it doesn't creak. I enter the bathroom, feeling the cold tiles against my warm feet, and shiver. I realize just how cold it is in here. I half-wish I would have stayed in bed, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me.

The door to his side is open and I stop where the tiles turn back into carpet and lean my head into his room. By the moonlight, I can see Christian in his bed, his handsome face is twisted in anguish. _He must be having a nightmare._ I hear him whimper and it almost sounds like it's coming from a child instead of the 6'2" man lying in the bed. I tip toe into the room, wanting to wake him up from his entrapment of his dream.

"Mommy...please...wake up!" He suddenly blurts out.

I gasp and immediately cover my mouth to try and stifle it. I know that Christian's birth mother died of an overdose and he was left with her when he was four. He's having a nightmare about being stuck there again. I wipe furiously at my cheeks that are now wet and sit quietly on the edge of his bed. His sheet and blankets are twisted and thrown around the bed, like he had been fighting them all night. His hair is sticking out around his head like he'd been tossing and turning and he's wearing only pajama bottoms and I can see his abs and biceps are drawn in tight as he struggles in his sleep. His hands are drawn into fists. I know I need to wake him up. My heart aches for him.

"Christian?" I say quietly, not wanting to startle him.

I hear him whimper and I see the 'V' on his forehead deepen.

 _I wish I could just hug him._

"No! Don't!" He barks suddenly, startling me into standing. For a second, I think he's talking to me, but seeing his face, I realize he's still dreaming. His fists are now squeezed tight under his chin like he's protecting himself. I sit on the bed again and reach out to touch one of his fists. As soon as my hand touches his, it relaxes and opens, as if he wants me to take it. I don't think twice and take it.

He sighs deeply and I see his arms and abs relax, but his face is still contorted painfully. _I hope I don't regret this._ I lift my free hand and run the back of my fingers from his temple down, over his stubble and to his strong chin. I run it back over his stubble; it's soft and scratchy at the same time. His copper stubble is a shade lighter than his hair...I think I like him better with the stubble. His jaw relaxes as I stroke his face and I can't help, but smile. I reach up and slide by thumb across his forehead...back and forth softly a couple times and the 'V' in the forehead relaxes. His face is now relaxed, but I still reach up higher and smooth his hair back, pushing it off his forehead. his hair is soft and I can see the beginnings of curl on the ends. I wonder if he grew it out, if it'd be curly.

I hear him exhale loudly and I run by hand down the side of his face; he turns and nuzzles into it. I bite my bottom lip to keep my own whimper from coming out. This poor man is breaking my heart. I sniffle and use my shoulder to wipe a tear away from my cheek.

"I'm tired." He says, whispering in his baritone voice. His eyes are still closed, and he finally looks relaxed.

"Then sleep, Christian. You're safe now." I soothe, not knowing if he can even hear me.

He releases my hand and stretches his arms above his head before turning away from me and curling up into a ball. I frown, worried that he's still scared. I stand and straighten his sheet and blanket before covering him up. I reach up and smooth the bedhead on the back of his head and then snap my hand back. _What am I doing?_ I retreat back towards the bathroom and decide that I need to go running, but I lean against the doorway and watch him for a few more minutes, in case he needs me. I almost snort at the thought and shake my head, shutting the bathroom door so I can get ready. _Needs you, Steele?_ _Why the fuck would Christian Grey need you?_

XxXxXx

It's still dark out, but the air is already warming and I can tell that it's going to be a beautiful day already. I stretch in the driveway before I head out, walking the length of a few beach houses before I slowly pick up speed until I find a good running pace.

My mind automatically goes to Christian and it annoys me. I was such a creeper this morning. I know he wouldn't be happy if he knew I was in my room, but he looked so troubled...so upset. My heart aches just thinking about the nightmares that plague him when he closes his eyes. It's been such a long time, but his mind won't let him forget what happened. I wonder how often he has nightmares...I guess I'll find out this week.

My sir would kill me if he knew about any of this...sharing the bathroom, sneaking into his room, touching him...having feelings for him. _Why?_ Why does it have to be him? I've never had feelings for a man like this. Sure, with Nev I was attracted to him...God, he was hot. But we kept feelings out of it. Of course, I care for Nev as a person, but it's not like I ever envisioned us cuddling on the couch watching a movie or telling our secrets or kissing... _Kissing?_ Do I _really_ want to kiss Christian? I envision his lips and my lips tingle. _Fuck._ I've never kissed a man on the mouth. Nev told me that it was too intimate; he warned me that feelings come from kissing on the mouth and that it wasn't worth it. Nothing good can come from it- only heartache.

Nev knew how sensitive my heart was. It's why I always shy'd away from relationships. I've watched Mia and Kate cry so many times over men. After Nev had to leave, I decided to try and put myself out there, but college boys were so...boring. They have no backbone...no sense of control over themselves, let alone their relationships. I need someone with a dominate personality. I crave having a man who demands respect...control. God, it's so fucking sexy. It didn't take long for me to give up on the boys at school. I knew I wanted another dom, but I was too embarrassed to ask Nev how to go about getting one, so I researched online and found the BDSM chat rooms.

That's where I found my new sir... we talked for a month online before I met him in a public place. We both laid out our limits and he had agreed to all of it. I met him and he was a good looking Latino man; he had beautiful teeth and the biggest dimples I have ever seen when he smiled. He was definitely eye candy and I could see myself tied up and bent over for him...so I signed...and then he changed.

He's all for punishment...but none of the kinky fuckery I was hoping. We haven't fucked once...not even played. I keep waking up, hoping that that would be the day that everything would change. No matter how much I primped, plucked, buffed, and waxed, he didn't care. It only seemed to make him angrier. He seems to have so much rage for such a handsome young man. He's only 32, but he carries a weight on his shoulders like a 50 year old does. I tried to ask him once, hoping he'd open up about it, but he just caned me for asking out of turn. There is no helping him. I want out, but I don't know how to get out. I thought about calling Nev and asking his opinion, but I don't want to hear the disappointment in his voice when I tell him. I can't...I'd rather be hit then disappoint the man who introduced me to this world. I know he'd be disappointed, not only with me, but with himself for not educating me well enough- for throwing me to the wolves. It isn't Nev's problem and I won't cause him grief.

Before I know it, I'm back at the house and I'm sweaty and sticky. I try to catch my breath as I enter the house and I head straight for the stairs. A hot shower sounds so good. I'm halfway up the stairs when I see Christian coming down the stairs and I feel my heart jump. I look over his face quickly; he looks alright. It calms the tightness in my chest. His nightmares don't seem to affect him while he's awake. He doesn't look angry, so he must not remember I was in his room...or doesn't mind.

I grin at the thought and I see him smile back at me.

"Nice shirt." He teases.

I wink at him. "Thanks!" _Shit. I just openly flirted with him._

I turn back, hoping to correct my mistake and make my intentions clear. I only want friendship, Grey. _Liar!_ "Enjoy your run! The weather is incredible!"

I continue up the stairs, hoping I didn't just make a fool out of myself. I feel my ass starting to tingle and grin to myself. Why is it that anywhere he looks, makes my skin light up? _Go ahead and watch my ass, Christian..._ I bounce up the last few stairs so that my hips swing a little more. Once I get to the bathroom, I stop in front of my mirror to look over myself. I see my shirt in the reflection and look down at it.

I'm wearing one of my favorites. It's black with gold lettering that says 'Better sore than sorry'. It's true...in more than one aspect of my life. Exercise...of course is the first thing that comes to mind. I love the sore feeling in my legs when I push myself during a run or after leg day. It's also true in my BDSM relationship. I love the soreness I feel after a good spanking and a hard fuck. I want to feel the burn of my ass and the soreness between my legs when I sit down. I don't want my dom or me to wish he would have gone harder.

I huff and tear my shirt off at the thought. It has been so long since I've been fucked and it's driving me crazy. Of course, I can always make myself orgasm, but it's nothing like the feel of being slammed into by a big, strong, dominant. I have an ache that I can't ease...no matter how much I try. _I need to get laid._

XxXxXx

After I finish my shower and get dressed for the day, I head downstairs to the empty kitchen. Everyone must still be asleep. I decide to make coffee and drink a cup before starting breakfast. It'll be cold by the time everyone wakes up if I make it now.

I sit at the breakfast nook and look out on the Sound, trying to clear my mind. No matter how much I try, I can't shake the visual of Christian in bed. The way his face was contorted and the way every muscle in his body contracted...he was in so much pain. I want to cuddle him and make him feel better, but I know that it'll do nothing. He's always had a touch phobia and wouldn't take kindly if I came at him with open arms. I've never seem him hug his own mother, let alone some girl he barely knows. I can't imagine how hard it was for Mrs. Grey...watching her son grow up and never being able to cuddle him. She's a strong woman; the Grey children are very blessed to have her.

My parents, Carla and Ray, always wanted the best for me and they spent every dime they had to send me to private school. My parents don't make Grey money, by any means, but Mia took to me the first day of third grade. Kate came along in fifth grade and we became inseparable. I always made excuses to why they couldn't come over...but the real reason was because they both lived in giant houses with maids and big boats. I, on the other hand, lived in a two bedroom, one bath, 1,500 square foot house in the middle of a crowded neighborhood. I was embarrassed. I now regret it. Looking back, I can see how much energy my parents put into my education and I should have been proud. When you're a child though, you can't see past what's on the surface.

My mother and Mrs. Grey were always polite to one another and got along, but they never clicked. Looking back on it now, it seemed like my mother was a little jealous of their lifestyle. She knew I was embarrassed of the way we lived and it upset her that I would rather spend my time at the Grey's or the Kavanagh's. She _really_ hated when I went to the Kavanagh's. She was worried sick over the thought of something happening between Ethan and me since he was so close in age. Mrs. Kavanagh and my mother would go round and round about it; Mrs. Kavanagh always promising that she'd keep Ethan away from us and my mother always cutting her off and telling her she couldn't possibly keep an eye out every second. Mrs. Kavanagh never took her frustrations about my mother against me, but I slowly noticed Kate saying that she couldn't have friends over more and more.

Of course Ethan never tried anything. He's Ethan. He bugged us...just like any big brother would bug his sister and her friends...but he never once did anything inappropriate to us. He and I bonded, so much so that my nickname is now 'Sis'. He and Mia were never that close, but I think that's because he knows Mia formed a crush in eighth grade that never went away.

It wasn't until Mia's thirteenth birthday that our father's met. My mother had to work the weekend, leaving Ray to take me to her birthday party. She told him that he could drop me off and pick me up, but once he pulled in the driveway and saw that there were boys...older boys at that (Christian, Elliot, and some of her cousins), he decided to embarrass me and usher me inside and stay throughout the whole party. Mr. Grey had greeted him warmly when we entered and by the time we left, they were completely smitten with each other...well, as smitten as two straight, married men could be with one another. They almost became as inseparable as Mia, Kate, and I were.

My parents moved to Georgia after my first year of college and I became so depressed, that my grades had started to plummet. Nev was my horticulture teacher and he noticed how unfocused I had started to become mid-semester. He said that I needed to stop thinking so much and let someone else make my decisions for me. He said I needed discipline and a schedule. I took a chance and trusted him and he slowly taught me about the BDSM lifestyle. It was so freeing not having to think for myself or worry about anything. He disciplined me when I got out of hand or when my grades faltered even a little. I spent my days studying for school and my nights with him, soaking up everything I could about the lifestyle. It lasted a year and a half before he left Washington. Two months before he left, he started to slowly allow me to make my own decisions and let me speak freely. He said he was worried that if he left me like that, that I wouldn't be able to function on my own. I'm not quite sure if that is true, but I appreciate his effort. Sometimes I still miss what we had. He was a professional at the belt and he made me come every time we fucked. Every once in awhile, he had me coming just by the way he used that leather against my skin.

 _Fuck, I really need a good dom._

As I finish my coffee, I hear someone coming down and turn to see Mia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I smell coffee." She says, sleepy.

I laugh. "Help yourself." I stand to pour myself another cup. "Want to help me make breakfast?"

She nods. "Let me take a few more drinks and then I'll help." She sits down at the breakfast bar and I began to pull things out of the pantry and fridge. I decide to make pancakes and bacon. We've got a big bowl of mixed fruit and I pull that out also.

I whip up the pancakes and turn on two burners to heat my skillets. While I start on the pancakes, Mia starts on the bacon.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" I look up from my skillet and look at Mia.

"Ethan stayed in my room last night." Mia's face colors and she looks down at her skillet, embarrassed.

I'm sure I looked shocked. After all these years...

"He did? And...?"

She nods, but refuses to look up.

"Mia! That's so exciting! Were you drunk?"

"ANA!" Her head pops up and she scowls at me.

I laugh. "Well? It's a valid question...you _did_ have a lot to drink at dinner."

She rolls her eyes. "No! We were not drunk!"

I smile down at my pancake as I flip it over. "Then I am happy for you."

Mia's shoulders raised in excitement. "Me too. I've only waited eight years for this!"

My head falls back in a laugh. "Tell me about it! I thought you'd die, still swooning over your best friend's brother."

Mia giggles. "Me too. He's just so incredible."

I watch her and see how much her eyes light up when she talks about him. She's smiling so hard it looks like it might actually hurt and her whole body is doing it's own little happy dance that I'm not even sure she realizes. She's actually glowing. I plate the pancakes and pour more, frowning. I wonder if I'll ever have that.

"And he was so good in bed, Ana! You know he actually...used his tongue...down there..." Mia points between her legs and wiggles her finger and I facepalm.

"Mia! I don't think Ethan would appreciate-"

"But, I need someone to talk to! I can't talk to Kate...she's dating my brother! That's weird!"

I sigh and put the spatula down and turn to her. "Why do you need to speak to me about him going down on you?"

She shrugs. "I've just never had anyone do that before. Is that...normal? Is he going to expect me to...you know...?" She makes the blowjob face and I crack up, making her frown. _Oh, no. I've upset her._

I immediately stop and clear my throat. "Listen, if it's a hard limit for you-" I wince, realizing my wording. "Er...I mean if it's something your completely against, then don't do it. And if he's pushing you to do something that you find disgusting, then he isn't for you. If you are curious though and just embarrassed or uncomfortable...talk to him about it. Tell him you've never done that sort of thing...trust me, he isn't going to be disappointed in that. He'll understand." I flip my pancake over, barely catching it before it burns.

Mia grins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We work in quiet for about two minutes before she blurts out, "Do you do it?"

I think I stop breathing. _Breathe!_ I look at her and see that she's completely serious; she really wants to know.

"Yes." I decide to be honest.

"Do you like it?"

I nod.

"Has anyone done it to you?"

I can feel my face becoming red, but I nod again.

"And you like it?"

"Oh, yea." I nod and giggle. She begins to giggle, too. This is all so weird for me.

"Listen, Mia. You shouldn't be embarrassed by anything you like or dislike sexually. Everyone likes different things. As long as you and he are both clean, you shouldn't be embarrassed by his face between your legs or you between his...as long as you like it." I tell her seriously. It's important that she know she shouldn't be embarrassed.

She smiles at me. "Thank you, Ana."

"You're very welcome."

"I know that the three of us share everything, but-"

I shake my head. "I won't tell Kate."

I put the last of the pancakes on the plate and turn the burner off before putting the pan in the sink. I tear off a corner of one of the pancakes and take a small piece of bacon that's sitting on a plate draining, and make a sandwich, I pop it into my mouth while I wait for Mia to finish with the last of the bacon.

"I'm surprised no ones up yet..." I mention, rinsing my hands.

"I'm not...although, Christian's probably up, but refusing to come down because we're here." Mia says, rolling her eyes.

A 'V' forms on my forehead as I regard her. I wonder why she's angry now. She and Christian have always had an extreme love-hate relationship. Mia loves hard and shows it and it upsets her when Christian doesn't respond like she wants him to. So, when she feels rejected by Christian, she finds any tiny reason she can to be angry with him and latches onto it and makes him miserable for weeks at a time. She's never told him the real reason she's so angry...but then again, I'm not really sure that she even realizes why she's so angry. The lack of communication makes everything worse.

I decide not to take the bait and busy myself with getting down some plates and forks. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to see Christian entering the kitchen. _See, Mia. He's here._ I smile warmly at him, hoping that it makes him feel welcome enough to stay longer.

"Hungry?" I ask him and hear his stomach growl loudly, making me laugh. "We better feed that monster before he gets angrier." I tease him.

I nod towards the breakfast bar. "Have a seat, Christian. I'll get you breakfast." I grab a plate and start getting his breakfast ready.

I see him move towards the breakfast bar and feel a deep sense of satisfaction. Not just for Mia, but for me. Being able to serve him the pancakes that I cooked is so satisfying. He's eating _my_ food. I plate him pancakes, fruit, and some bacon and then realize I'm not sure if he wants yogurt or not. I pull some out of the fridge in case. I _want_ to please him. I shouldn't...but I can't help it. I am _so_ in over my head here. I don't know how to deal with the emotions that keep swelling in my chest around him.

I grab the syrup and his silverware and napkin before turning and placing his food in front of him. Suddenly, I'm nervous about the yogurt. Will it annoy him if I bug him about it?

"I wasn't sure if you liked yogurt..." I hold my breath and place the yogurt on the breakfast bar in front of him.

"I do. Thank you, Anastasia. This is great." He says, making me release the breath I was holding. He smiles as he digs in. He likes it. He likes that I made him breakfast! I want to squeal and do a small happy dance. I like making him happy. I can't stop the wide smile that forms on my face. His eyes meet mine and he winks. Oh goodness. My face is on fire. S _top it, Steele!_

"Would you like orange juice or milk?" I ask and he looks up at me with his mouth so full, the left side of his mouth is bulging. I giggle. He is so adorable.

"Both?" I ask him, giving him an easy out. He nods and I feel my heart soar at the thought of getting to serve him again. I grab two small tumblers and pour a glass of each before returning to the breakfast bar. I look down and see that most of his food is gone already. _That was fast._

"Thank you, Anastasia." My toes curl against the tile floor when I hear him say my name. _I wish he'd say it again._

"You're welcome, Christian." I smile at him.

"Why are you being so nice to _him_?" Mia barks, from the breakfast nook. I honestly forgot she was here.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, annoyed. She was mad that he wasn't going to be down for breakfast and now she's acting like a bitch to him. Of course he's going to want to hide...I wouldn't want to deal with her either. I take a piece of bacon and decide to eat my feelings.

"I SMELL BACON!" Elliot's voice bounces off the walls of the kitchen, startling me.

"He's an ass, Ana!" Mia answers as I hear Elliot come up behind me. I hear Christian snort out a laugh at Mia's answer and I have to suppress my own smile.

"Not to me!" I look down and see Elliot's hand come sneaking around behind me to grab the bacon. I smack his hand hard. "No, Elliot! I know you haven't showered, yet! Wash your hands first!" I demand.

Elliot holds his hand to his chest and pouts dramatically. "Ow! Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Because I'm sure they've been in parts of Kate that I want nothing to do with."

Elliot's face twists into an evil smile and he holds his hands out towards my face, taking a step closer.

"Ew...Elliot! Don't!" I warn, stepping back. He's disgusting. Why hasn't he washed his hands?

He takes another step towards me and stomps, scaring me. I scream and wince, ducking my head before I realize he isn't going to punish me for stepping away. _He isn't your dom, stupid._

I quickly move to the opposite side of the breakfast bar, away from Elliot and his dirty hands.

"You honestly think my brother is going to save you?" Elliot asks, amused.

I realize that I'm standing behind Christian and become embarrassed. I didn't notice that I took refuge behind him.

I see Elliot round the corner and I automatically step to the left, around Christian. I see Christian reach out and grab his arm, hard. His fingernails are white from gripping so hard and I can see the indentations of his fingers in Elliot's arm.

"Leave her alone." It actually sounds like he's growling. He _is_ protecting me...well, as much as I need protecting from dirty Elliot.

I see Elliot's eyes widen in shock before Christian lets go of his forearm. I can still see the marks where he had him. I see Elliot regain control of his senses and I know he's going to open his mouth.

"What's wrong, Christian? _Jealous?_ " Elliot laughs. Oh, no. Oh, no. Elliot is an idiot.

Christian shakes his head like he can't believe that Elliot is actually acting this way and stands, chugging the rest of his juice. _He's leaving._

I see him turn towards me and I don't know what to say. What can I say that would make him stay? Probably nothing.

"Thank you for breakfast, Anastasia." He leans in and kisses me on my cheek, making me gasp. He turns and continues into the living room, but I'm frozen in place watching him go. After he disappears, I blink and snap my mouth closed, realizing that I had it hanging open. I touch my cheek, realizing it still tingles. _Oh, my._

I turn and round on Elliot.

"You are such an asshole! You and Mia always complain that he never spends time with you and then both of you are nothing, but rude to him! This might be the exact reason why he doesn't want to spend time with you! How about trying to make him feel welcome for once instead of treating him like an outcast!" I turn around and start stomping toward the living room, passing Mrs. Grey on the way.

"Where are you going?" Elliot calls behind me.

I turn around quickly, my hair smacking me in the face. "I am going up to apologize to your brother!"

"Why?" Mia asks, rolling her eyes.

"Because both of you have your head up your asses!"

Mrs. Grey gasps and I turn to her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grey. They've just been very rude to Christian."

Mrs. Grey smiles. "Apology accepted, Ana. I've just never heard you be so vocal before..."

I'm not sure I've ever been so vocal with Mia and Elliot before...but it feels good to yell. My chest feels much lighter than it did five minutes ago.

I smile back at her and head towards the stairs.

"Ana...I don't think that's a good idea!" Elliot calls, hurrying up behind me.

Mrs. Grey grabs his bicep and turns him around. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Elliot. Why don't you come eat breakfast with your old mom?"

I hurry up the stairs and once I get to his door, I lift my hand to knock, but stop. _Maybe I shouldn't do this..._


	13. Monday pm: Ana's POV

**Monday p.m.: Ana's POV**

 _Maybe I shouldn't do this..._

I sigh and shake my head. _Find your courage, Steele._ I'm sure Christian feels ganged up on and outed by his own family. He must feel so lonely.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door before I lose my courage again. My heart-rate spikes and I bite my lip while my hands find the hem of my cardigan. _I can still run for it..._

The door is pulled open and I see a scowl on Christian's face and my heart plummets. His scowl is gone in a blink though and a soft smile replaces it.

"Hello, Anastasia...what can I do for you?" He stands up straight and looks down at me. _He's so tall and domineering._

"Sir..." _Fuck!_ I shake my head and start again. "Er...Christian...I just wanted to say sorry for what happened down in the kitchen...it was kind of childish. We didn't mean to make you run off. It was kind of...um...nice having you down with us. I hope you come back down." I chew on my lip. _Did I even get out what I wanted to say?_ "I also wanted to say thank you...for stopping Elliot...for standing up for me. He never listens when I tell him to stop." I sigh and shake my head. Elliot is so...overbearing.

When Christian doesn't respond, I feel defeated. I bow my head and retreat, so that he can disappear back into his room.

"I just have some work to do, Anastasia. You did nothing wrong." He speaks. _Thank God._ I can't help the grin that forms on my face. I turn back to him, feeling confident.

"Oh, that's good, then. We're going to lounge around the pool in a little while, if you'd like to join us?" Kate mentioned it last night and the weather is perfect. I want him to join his family...and being able to see his body is also a plus...

He's staring at me. _Say yes._ He nods and I just want to throw my hands in the air in victory. "Knock when you're ready."

I'm grinning like an idiot. "Yes, Christian. I will."

When he shuts his door, I hurry into my room and pull out my bathing suits. _Which one do I pick?_ I throw my two pieces back in the bag. There's no point in wearing those. I don't want to explain the large bruise on my ribs from my sir. I got away with wearing a shirt over them in Georgia with the bright sun, but here, I won't have that advantage. I have a pink one-piece and a gray one, that would cover my side. I place both of them on my bed and look them over. _How do I pick?_

Pink...Gray...

 _Gray._ As soon as I say the color in my head, Christian's eyes pop into my mind's eye. _Gray it is._

I get changed into my one-piece and throw my hair up on top of my head, grabbing my sun-block and phone and start to head out before deciding to double back and throw my cover-up on. I'm not comfortable enough to run around in nothing, but my suit on.

Once I have myself situated, I hurry to Christian's door, excited to see him again, and knock.

"Are you ready?" I ask him, looking over his body. He's changed into his shorts and t-shirt and he looks incredible.

"After you Miss Steele." He states, amused, and I realize he caught me ogling him. I turn and start for the stairs so he doesn't see my blush and he follows.

In the living room, we pass everyone who is finishing breakfast.

"Pool time?" Kate asks, excited. She already has her suit on, making me laugh.

I nod. "Yes."

My eyes wander to the others and I realize they all put their suits on when they got up this morning. I hadn't even noticed.

We all clamber out into the patio and everyone seems to be in a good mood. It annoys me that Mia and Elliot can just shove what happened earlier aside so easily. They all head for the pool and the hot tub, but I need my sunscreen. I'll burn to a crisp.

Christian decides to forego the pool and fixes his lounge chair so that the head was propped up a little. My heart does a somersault, but I try to stay as calm as I can. I grab my Coppertone and begin to lather my legs. I feel my legs tingling and it takes everything in me not to look over at him. I don't mind him watching me, but I am extremely self-aware now. After a minute or so, the tingling is gone. He must have gotten bored.

I continue to lather up, trying my best not to feel self-conscious, when I hear him speak. "Anastasia...you've missed your back. You're going to burn."

"Have I?" I crane my neck to look, but then stop, feeling ridiculous. Instead I try to reach my back, but it's an awkward angle.

"May I?" He asks and sits up.

 _Oh, yes please!_ He can lather my whole body if he likes. "Sure."

I hand him my sunscreen and he eyes the label. I wait for him to laugh, but he doesn't.

I watch him stand. "Lie down on your stomach."

 _Yes, sir._ I immediately do as he asks, wanting to please him. If I can't touch him, I want him to touch me. I don't care that I have a sir. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"Good girl." I hear him say quietly as he sits beside me. My toes curl. I've pleased him. I take a cleansing breath and will my heart to settle.

I fold my arms on the chair in front of me and rest my forehead on them, allowing him full access to my back.

He starts on my shoulders, making me gasp and bite hard on my bottom lip to keep from moaning. They're so big, soft, and warm. I do my best to relax my shoulders so that he'll continue.

I feel him move towards the fabric on the back and without asking, he lifts it and rubs below it. I exhale and close my eyes, trying to keep a clear head. Him taking control is so fucking hot. I hope that I don't have a wet spot between my legs.

"Your hands are so warm, Christian." I somehow mumble out while I concentrate on his hands.

He works down my back and I frown, knowing that he'll stop soon. I feel him slow down. _Does he want to keep touching me?_

I feel his hands disappear and the small of my back feels cold again. I hear the cap snap back on and watch him place it on the small table.

"Your skin is now safe, Miss Steele."

I grin and look at him. He looks so adorable with his sunglasses on his head and the wind blowing his hair around. I giggle. "Thank you, Mr. Grey...my hero." I tease.

His hand returns to the small of my back and my body hums. "If you say so, Anastasia." His fingers lightly graze my back as he stands to sit on his own lounge chair. My whole body erupts in goosebumps and, by the look on his face, he looks pretty damn happy with himself. Even the way he sits back in the lounger with his arms crossed behind his head and his ankles crossed, makes him look smug. I want to throw something at the smug bastard. I turn my head the other way and grin.

I stay on my lounger, soaking up the warm sun while I watch the others play in the pool. A part of me wants to get in the pool, but the other part of me doesn't want to leave Christian's side. I want to be around him every moment I can, just in case he decides he wants to talk. I don't want him sneaking away while no one's looking.

After awhile, Mia gets out of the pool and sits up in her lounger, watching Ethan and Elliot wrestle in the pool.

"Isn't he so cute?" Mia whispers next to me, giggling.

I roll my eyes, but can't stop my smile. "You are smitten."

Mia wiggles her eyebrows. "I can't wait for tonight."

I laugh and shake my head. "He's corrupted you already." I lay back in my lounger and close my eyes, trying to find a way out of the awkward conversation.

My phone vibrates and my eyes shoot open, seeing Mia grab my phone.

"Who's sir?" Mia asks.

In my periphery I see Christian lift his head.

I jump off my chair. "Give that to me!"

Mia's grin is wicked. "Who is sir, Anastasia?"

 _Just give it to me! I'll be in so much trouble if it goes to voicemail._ "That's none of your business. It's just...an inside joke. Give it to me! I have to answer it!"

Mia stares at me. _Just do it!_ She hands me the phone and I run towards the door.

"Yes, sir!" I answer, when I'm far enough away.

"Anastasia...why do you sound breathless?" He asks.

 _Shit. He thinks I'm cheating on him._ "I was with Mia and her parents, we were in the back. I ran in the house so I could answer, sir."

"Why?"

"I was excited to talk to you, sir." _Nice save, Steele._ I'll have to remember to pat myself on the back for that one. I continue up to my room.

"Anastasia...what is your friend's last name?"

"Mia's is Grey, sir. Kate's is Kavanagh."

"The Grey's. And you didn't find it vital that you inform me of such information?"

I'm confused. Why does it matter. "I wasn't aware that it mattered, sir."

"Anastasia! Of course it matters! You _must_ tell me everything! I don't appreciate that you're keeping things from me! You are mine." He barks into the phone.

"Yes, sir."

"I swear, Anastasia...you are more trouble than you are worth! I should come down there and rip you out of that place so I can beat the shit out of you for defying me!" _Defying him? What have I done?_ "When I get my hands on you...you won't be able to function for a week! Can you do _anything_ right? You're worthless, you know that? Do you understand just how much of a fuck up you really are?"

"I understand, sir." I barely get out. He's never been this angry. I don't understand why he's so angry all of a sudden. My eyes burn with tears and I try to blink them away.

"Why do you want to stay with them, Anastasia?"

"They're my friends, sir."

"I want you to come to me. Now."

 _No._ "I want to stay with the Grey's, sir."

"Are they all there? Is Christian there?" He barks Christian's name out like he hates him.

"Yes, he's here, too, sir." My answer sounds more like a question.

"I don't want you around him, Anastasia. You stay away from him. I demand it. Don't even look at him!"

"What's wrong with Christian, sir?" I start to wonder if Christian really is a full-fledged dom. Sir obviously knows something...do they know one another? Is he just jealous because of Christian's status in Seattle?

"That's none of your fucking business! I did not say you were allowed to ask questions!"

"But, I-"

"Is that mouth of yours s _till_ going? I think a dip in the ice bath will shut that defiant little mouth of yours!"

My eyes widen. _No._ It's a hard limit. _He can't._ I know that won't stop him.

"Do you understand, Anastasia? I don't have anymore fucking time to deal with you."

"Yes, I understand, sir. Goodbye, sir."

I throw my phone across the room and dive for my bed, sobbing into it. I need a good cry.

He is so hateful. He must be so miserable to have so much hatred inside of him. He's going to end up killing me if I don't get out of this contract soon. I've only spent three weeks with him and I've already been to the hospital once. I wonder how many subs he's had before me and how badly he's hurt them. My mind automatically goes to the movie 'Disturbia' and I think of that man who had woman's remains shoved in every nook cranny of his basement. I rub my face in my pillow and tell myself I'm being overly dramatic.

 _Worthless._ Am I? I certainly feel that way now. Maybe this is all that I'm good for. Maybe I'm not meant for anything more than a punching bag for man's pent up aggression. He certainly makes me feel that way. I had forgotten how good it felt to please someone, until today. Christian had looked so pleased with the food this morning and had even praised me and said I was good when I obeyed him. _Maybe he was just being nice because I fed him._

I don't deserve a dom like Christian. He is so lovely. His touch was so gentle...it was incredible. Sir must know Christian from somewhere. I wonder if they've had the same sub before. Maybe sir doesn't want me to know that Christian is a dom...he knows I'll want him. I _do_ want him...but even if I didn't, I still wouldn't want to be with sir anymore. He's a demon in human form...a monster. If I find a way to leave, I know he'll just find some other girl to hurt. Can I have that on my conscious? I feel guilty just thinking about it.

I want to know where his hatred comes from. The first weekend I was there, he _tried_ to get it up, but couldn't. He wanted to fuck, but his body wouldn't let him. He ended up tying me up, caning me and then leaving me there for hours afterward. He said it was my fault that he couldn't get it up. _My face._ My face is too round...too chubby. I never noticed that I was chubby until he mentioned it. I always ate well and Nev had me start running so that I had more stamina for the playroom...it ended up being a stress reliever and it's one of my favorite activities now. I didn't think anything was wrong with me...until he started to point out my imperfections.

My eyes are too big for my face, my nose is too small. My face is too round and chubby, but my clavicle bone sticks out too much. My nipples are too small for my breasts and I'm so pale that you can see my veins that run through my body. My thighs are too thick, my knees too knobbly. My body is always cold-never warm to the touch. He says my hair is too long; he wanted me to get a pixie cut...but I can't part with it. I love my hair. It's like a blanket I can hide behind when I need to. I just can't. I'm scared he's going to tie me up and just cut it himself...but so far, he hasn't mentioned it.

I wonder if a lot of doms are like him...or if most are like Nev and Christian. I wonder if he just needs to find the right sub to make him happy. I'm obviously not what he wants...so I don't understand why he just doesn't let go. Maybe it's hard for him to find subs, because he's so...insidious.

I change out of my suit and into one of Nev's old WSU t-shirts and a pink pair of panties before wallowing in my self-pity for most of the morning until I hear a knock in the door. I ignore it and turn away from the door. _Just go away._

I hear the door open and I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. The person crosses my room and sets something on the desk by the window.

I feel the bed dip. "You don't have to hide from me, Anastasia."

I open my eyes and they feel sore from all the crying. I blink and see Christian looking down at me, his forehead creased.

"Come, Anastasia. You must eat." He pulls my duvet and sheet off of me and grabs my arms at my elbows, pulling and forcing me to sit. I frown at him. I don't want to eat. I want to hide.

He gives me a sad smile and reaches for my hair tie, releasing my hair from the top of my head. It must look like a mess right now. He pushes my hair out of my face.

"That's better." His smile widens. "Eat with me." He stands and looks down at me, cocking an eyebrow.

I huff, but stand and sit at the chair that he pulls out for me. I'm vaguely aware that I am pantsless, but since he's seen my in my swimsuit earlier, I push it to the back of my mind. He doesn't even seem to be aware of my clothes.

"Stay." He commands and disappears into his room. I pull my feet up and sit cross-legged while I wait for him. Soon he reappears with the chair from his desk.

He pulls it up and sits next to me. I look up at him and he looks back at me, his eyes wandering all over my face. I can't imagine how much of a wreck I look right now.

"I've made us club sandwiches. I hope that's okay?" He asks.

I nod and look down at the tray. I watch him as he places a plate in front of me that holds a sandwich and some plain chips.

"Eat." He demands and I automatically pick it up. _How does he do that?_

We eat in silence and I keep looking up at him. I'm not sure why. I'm half-worried he's angry with me about something, but his face remains soft and I catch him watching me, too. I eat a little over half my sandwich and half a bottle of water and I sit back in my chair and exhale. I am so full.

"Good girl." He states before reaching over and taking the rest of my sandwich and finishes it. I can't help the giggle that comes out of my mouth. _Where does he put it all?_ How can a man that eats like _that_ , look like _that?_

He looks at me with a full mouth and winks at me before chugging the rest of his water.

I stretch and yawn. I'm oddly tired for laying in bed for so long.

"Let's get you into bed. I'll bring dinner." Christian stands and I follow.

He lifts the blanket and I climb in, letting him cover me.

I watch him pick the tray back up and head for the door.

"Thank you for eating for me, Anastasia. Sleep now." He shuts the door before I can even say anything back.

XxXxXx

He brought up dinner and sat with me again, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. He respected that and seemed to have no problem eating in the comfortable silence. I wish I had the guts to ask him about him being a dominant...but he was being so sweet and I was worried I'd upset him. He's obviously very private and I'm sure that very few people know what he does.

I know that there is no way for me to help myself in this sir situation...and he might be the only one that can help me. It really isn't his problem and to be honest, there is a part of me that thinks that if I ask for his help, that he'll simply say no and walk away. Him saying no would just drive home the point that my sir is right...that I'm not worth it.

I feel guilty about him bringing the food up. I don't understand why he would do that. He's done more than enough to thank me for making breakfast this morning...so what is his motive? Maybe it's his way of not having to sit with his family. He must have known I was upset and wouldn't want to talk. It was an easy out of lunch and dinner with his family.

I burrow deeper under my blanket and wish that I could get warm. When I'm upset, it only makes my body feel colder. The cold, numbness in my chest seems to radiate in all directions, making me a shivering mess under the duvet. It doesn't help that the Grey's like to keep the air conditioning on arctic temperatures.

I've slept so much today that I worry that I'll be up all night thinking. I just want to close my eyes and forget all about the phone call. I still have four more days before I have to go back to him. I just want to push what is going to happen to me off a few days.

I roll over and look at the clock. 9:29 pm. This is going to be a long night.

There's a knock on my door and I startle.

"Goodnight, Anastasia." Christian's voice came through the door, warming my chest a little. His voice is like having warm, melted chocolate run through your veins or the feel of silk sheets when your body heat warms them up and you're surrounded by the softness.

"Night. Thank you, Christian." I answer. My voice is scratchy from crying earlier and not speaking all day.

"You're welcome, angel."

My eyes widen at his name for me. I feel my chest heat up, the warmth shooting towards my limbs. Why does he have to be so lovely? A smile forms on my face and I turn the bedside lamp off, hoping to fall asleep while I still have this warm feeling coursing through my veins.


	14. Tuesday: Ana's POV

**Tuesday: Ana's POV**

I spent most of the night tossing and turning and my mood is no better than it was last night. I hate that I can't push it aside long enough to enjoy myself. I've spent the last hour staring out my dark window from my bed, but I'm restless and can't lay any longer. It's 4:00 a.m.

I decide to grab some lounge wear and make my way to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as I can while I shower. I keep my eyes on the bottom crack of Christian's door, hoping I don't wake him this early. He didn't sleep well the night before and I'd hate to be the reason he wakes now.

I take my blow dryer into my room before I blow dry my hair, hoping that the two doors between us will muffle the sound. I place the blow dryer back into the drawer and head down to make some coffee. I am determined not to nap today so that I can get some sleep tonight.

I take my warm cup of coffee in my hands, liking the heat against my cold fingers, and make my way up to the third floor. I decide that it'll be a good day to read, and head toward the library past Christian's room. On my way past, I press my ear against the door, making sure I can't hear him having a nightmare. I don't hear anything, so I continue on.

I push the door open to the library and breathe deeply. It's filled wall-to-wall with books, making it smell like parchment and old ink. I smile at the smell. Nothing is more relaxing than reading…and I don't mean those e-books either. I mean real, paper books. I step up to the first wall and let my fingers run over the spines of the many books there are. I quickly find one of my favorites, 'Mansfield Park', and tuck it under my arm while I make my way towards the round sunroom at the corner of the house. The room has windows on all sides except where the doors are located and there is seating custom built around the the wall, filled with cushions and pillows.

It's storming and it doesn't look like the sun is going to be making an appearance at all today, but I don't mind. The weather matches my mood currently and I love storms. I place my coffee and book down on the ledge in front of me and look out on the Sound. After the last eighteen hours or so, my mind is finally numb, and I can stare out and watch the choppy water without the fear of my thoughts creeping up to depress me. It's nice being the only one up. The contrast between the quietness of the house and the harshness of the storm is actually quite relaxing...how curious that it would happen today. It reminds me that here, I am safe and everything is calm...but once I leave, chaos and violence ensure.

I hear the patter of feet down the hardwood and know that it can only be one person. It's still too early for anyone else. I hear the footsteps stop, but he doesn't speak.

"Hi." I say, so he knows I'm aware of his presence.

"Good morning, Anastasia." His voice is rough with sleep, but it somehow makes him sound sexier. He sits down a few cushions away and I know I have to look at him. I'm a little embarrassed about how...devastated I acted yesterday and I'm worried he's going to make me explain. I want to explain...but I'm scared to. I don't want to be rejected.

I turn to look at him and sigh. The weight on my chest seems to be getting heavier the longer he sits here. I hate how everything is so screwed up. Maybe if I strike up a conversation, I'll feel better...or he'll get annoyed and leave me alone.

"Looks like we'll be stuck inside today." I have to fight not to wince. _He has eyes, Steele._ I look him over and can't help, but notice how cute he looks with bedhead. It makes me want to reach up and fix it for him.

He nods. "It's suppose to storm most of the day."

 _Fitting._ I pull the throw pillow closer to me and wrap my arms around myself, feeling colder suddenly. "It's so cold when it storms. I guess the dreariness doesn't help...all the gray...it makes you cold from the inside out." I look out the windows, but I can feel his eyes on me, regarding me intensely. I don't know what he's looking for.

"At least there are plenty of books to keep my company." I say, picking up my book. I want to give him an easy out without him looking rude.

Suddenly, he stands. I've officially driven him out with my moping. Even though I wanted to be alone, My heart still drops a little. Part of me wants him to stay, but he really has no reason to. I'm sure he'd rather be alone, too. He'll probably get a lot of work done today.

I'm halfway through the first chapter when I hear footsteps again. I turn and watch Christian saunter down the hall with his hoodie and laptop. I notice that he leads with his hips and that they sway slightly as he walks. His walk is confident...cocky. The dirty, horny part of my mind wonders what part of his anatomy makes him so cocky. I realize I'm now staring at his crotch and look back to the windows, hoping he didn't notice.

He stops in the middle of the room and I look up at him, wide eyed.

"Here." He states, holding out his gray hoodie. _Yes!_ I know I should probably deny the hoodie since he isn't my sir, but I want to wear it. I want to be surrounded by the smell of him...wear something that he's worn. _God, I'm acting like a pubescent girl._

I reach up and take it from his outstretched arm. "Thank you, Christian. You didn't have to do that." _But I'm glad you did._

I slip it over my head, breathing deep as my head slips through the bottom and out the top. It smells like fabric softener and something else...sandalwood and a bit of musk...his body wash. The smell of his body wash radiates out of the shower stall when I turn the warm water on...the smell actually makes me press my thighs together. Everything about this man makes me want to jump him. _Hmm...maybe if i did, I could get him to punish me for it._ The visual of him shirtless and holding his belt that he just took off pops into my head.

"It's no bother, Anastasia." His voice pulls me out of my daydream and I try to hide my blush in his hoodie as I snuggle into it. _I'm glad he isn't a mind reader._ I realize just how comfortable the big hoodie is.

"It's cozy. I'll have to remember to buy myself bigger hoodies." _I wonder if I can get him to wear them first..._

I see him shake his head. "Keep it."

I'm sure I look shocked. _He's telling me to keep his clothes?_ "Oh...no, Christian...I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be silly, angel. Keep the hoodie. I can afford another."

 _Well, that's true._ He _does_ have more money than God. I laugh at the thought. "Okay. Thank you, Christian." I can't control my large smile, so I pick my book up quickly so I can hide behind it. He gets comfortable and I watch from over the top of my book as he opens his laptop to work. _Why is he here?_ I'm definitely not complaining...but, I don't understand why he wants to he here when he has a desk and chair in his room where he could have some privacy. _He probably thinks you're unstable, Steele._ The thought depresses me further. _He's just here to babysit._

I do my best to clear my head and concentrate on my book. I'm surprised that my mind relaxes enough for me to disappear within the pages of my book, my mind visualizing the world of Fanny Price. My stomach growls suddenly and my cheeks redden. Of course my stomach would choose to wait until the thunder was quiet to make its presence known. _What time is it?_

I hear Christian stir and I look over my book at him. He closes his laptop and stands, stretching. My hands and book drop down as I take him in. the muscles in his arms are flexed above his head and his chest is pushing against his soft t-shirt. My eyes wander down his shirt and I see his belly button sticking out. The outline of the bottom of his abs are sticking out and... _oh my._ His copper happy trail starts at his navel and disappears under is pants that are riding _extremely_ low, showing the cut of his hip and pubic bones. I swallow; my mouth is actually watering. I want to lick my way across them. If he'd just stretch another centimeter, I might be able get a peek at the hair going-

He puts his arms back down to his sides, interrupting my thoughts, and my eyes shoot up to his face. He winks at me. _Oh god._ My arms automatically shoot up with my book and I hide behind it, trying to pretend like I wasn't staring at him like he was a big piece of triple chocolate cheese cake.

He chuckles and I can feel myself redden even more. "Come, Anastasia. It's time for breakfast."

 _No._ I am far too embarrassed. "I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were. I said come."

I lower my book and peek out at him. _I really don't want to._ As soon as I see the look in his eye and his eyebrow shoot up, I know I better do as he says. I put my book down and grab my coffee cup before I head down with him. The house is still quiet as we make our way down and I go to the fridge to make our breakfast.

"What would you like to eat this morning, Mr. Grey?" I ask, leaning over to search the fridge.

"Ladies choice, Miss Steele." I hear him answer.

"How about a veggie and cheese omelette?" I ask, bending to look in the vegetable drawer.

He doesn't answer.

"Christian?" I stand and step back to look at him, wondering if he's actually still there.

I see him shake his head, like he's trying to rid a thought. "Yes, Anastasia. Perfect." He answers and I stick my head back in the fridge to get everything out. "How about we share a muffin, too?" _Is he trying to fatten me up?_

"That'll be fine, Christian. You choose what kind." I answer, without looking away from the fridge.

He cuts the muffin and plates the two-halves while I bring everything to the stove to fix. I start with the green peppers, cutting them into pieces. I can feel his eyes on my back and it's making it hard to concentrate. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He doesn't give much away. I wonder if he's only being nice because I feed him. I have a feeling that Christian Grey doesn't know how to cook for himself. I would imagine that he would have a maid or housekeeper that cooks for him. I wonder what she looks like...or if he's this nice to her...

I hiss and drop the knife, realizing I've cut myself. "Ouch." It stings from the pepper juice and I look down to see blood. My stomach rolls and I grab the hand towel to cover it up. I can't do blood.

Christian is around the counter faster than I thought possible and turns me towards him. "Let me see, Anastasia."

I release my finger and hold it up to him. When I see the blood, I frown. "I hate blood."

He takes my hand to look at it and my whole body hums at the feel of his soft hands around mine. He reaches over and turns the tap on, guiding my hand to it and holding it under the running water. "Stay here."

I do as he commands and watch as he searches through the cabinets for a first aid kit. Once he gets what he needs, he grabs a paper towel and turns off the water. He takes my hand and wraps the paper towel around it, drying it before he grabs the antiseptic spray.

"Okay, angel. This might sting a little."

I grin. He's adorable. If only he knew my pain tolerance... "A little pain never hurt anyone, Mr. Grey."

I hear him laugh and see him shake his head before holding my finger firmer and spraying the antiseptic. He hurries to blow on it and I bite my lip to try to hide my grin. Mr. Dominant is suddenly worried about a little sting. I watch his face as he works; a look of concentration is etched on his beautiful face. It's just a band-aide...but I imagine that he is a perfectionist and wants to make sure he does it to his standards.

Once he is finished, he brings it to his lips and kisses it. _Oh, my._ I wish he'd do it again. The pout he made right before my finger connected to his lips made him even sexier than he already is. I want him to pout again.

"All better, Miss Steele?"

"All better." I nod, staring at his lips. I take a step back, needing a little space before I find myself being bold and doing something I might regret.

"Better get breakfast started, Mr. Grey, or we might never eat." I tease, placing my knife in the sink and grabbing a fresh one.

A half an hour later, I have them made and I place his plate in front of him.

"Anastasia...this looks incredible. And no blood in sight." He states, grinning.

"That's because you make a superb nurse...Except, I've never had any nurse kiss away my boo-boo before."

He chuckles as he digs into his omelette. "Makes it heal faster...didn't you know? Learned that one from Dr. Trevelyan-Grey."

"I wasn't aware that it applied to anyone over ten." I state boldly. _Holy shit._ I hope he isn't angry with my cheekiness. I look down at my plate, too scared to look him in the face.

"It applies to everyone, Anastasia. Especially sweet blue-eyed girls with long, beautiful hair."

My eyes widen as I continue to stare at my plate. _A compliment._

"Eat, Anastasia." He commands, noticing I haven't taken a bite, yet.

I do as he says and we sit and eat in comfortable silence for the remainder of our breakfast.

Once I finish my orange juice, he reaches over and takes my plate. "Why don't you go back upstairs and make yourself comfortable? I'll clean up here since you cooked."

I smile at him. "Oh...well, thank you." I hop off my chair and head back upstairs, ready to get some more reading in.

XxXxXx

"Ana...come with me to pick a movie for tonight." Mia whines, when I come down to get a bottle of water. Christian and I have been holed-up in the sunroom most of the day and it's my first time seeing anyone else today.

"Don't get a cheesy, girly movie, Mia." Elliot warns, sitting at the breakfast bar while he snacks on some Chex Mix.

"What would you like me to get, then? Something with lots of car chases and explosions, I suppose?" Mia asks, rolling her eyes.

"I know you won't go for that. I dunno Mia...just get something with sex in it. That's the only way I'm going to get through one of those rom-com's you girls are obsessed with."

I stand and shake my head at the two of them.

"So, are you coming, Ana?" Mia asks.

I really don't want to, but I know I haven't seen much of her. "Yea...I just need to run upstairs for a minute."

"Hurry, then!"

 _So impatient!_

I grab a bottle of water and hurry up the stairs to the sunroom. I hand Christian the bottle of water and stand in the middle of the small room, playing with the ends of my sleeves.

"Um, Mia wants me to pick out a movie with her. We'll be back in a few." I say shyly. I'm not sure why I'm nervous about telling him, but I am.

He looks me over. "Alright. Put something over those legs before you go."

I nod. "Yes, Christian." I turn and make my way out. "You're going to come down and watch it with us, aren't you?" I ask, turning back around.

He doesn't answer right away and my bottom lip comes out a fraction of an inch. The corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile and he sighs. "Oh, alright."

I give him a large smile. "Great! We'll be back soon!"

I stop in my room to throw on a pair of jeans over my shorts and slip on my sandals before heading down. I don't want to disappoint Christian by forgetting to cover my legs. When I make it back down to the living room, Mia is already standing there with Kate's keys in her hand and her wallet.

"You're wearing _that?_ " She asks, looking me over.

I look down. Jeans and an over-sized hoodie. _What's the problem?_ "Yes?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. Of course she's in white capris with a silk pink top and diamond accessories. She's even wearing Jimmy Choo heels. This girl doesn't know the meaning of comfortable. "Fine. Let's go, Ana."

Once we climb into the Mercedes and she turns it on, she looks over at me and frowns. "Isn't that my brother's?"

I look down at it. "Oh...um...I was just cold."

She throws it in reverse. "Hmm." It's more of an annoyed sound than a curious sound. This girl really needs to have a sit-down conversation with her brother.

It doesn't take long for us to decide on the Justin Timberlake's and Mila Kunis' movie "Friends with Benefits." I am definitely interested in seeing JT's ass on the big screen in the living room. There is definitely not enough movies with man parts in them. All these breasts, but no man butts.

When we get back, we decide that we should order Chinese since Mr. and Mrs. Grey are leaving for a date night.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Grey. Enjoy your evening!" I tell her as she makes her way towards the entryway.

She sighs. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that, Ana. You've known me for far too long. Please call me Grace."

She asks me this every time I see her and I give in and then when I don't see her for awhile, I feel awkward calling her by her first name, so I revert back to Mrs. Grey.

"Yes...sorry, Grace."

She smiles. "That's better. Keep an eye on my son, will you? Make sure he has a good time?"

My eyes widen, but I play stupid and laugh. "I don't think Kate would appreciate me babysitting Elliot."

I hear her tut. "You know who I mean, Ana. He's taken with you. I've never seen him like this. There's something about you..." She looks at me like she's trying to figure out what and I'm sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on, baby. Let's get going before we lose our reservation." Mr. Grey tells her, winking at me as he holds out her jacket so she can slip it on. I smile at him, happy he saved me from the awkward conversation.

"Have fun tonight!" I tell them as he escorts her out and shuts the door. My stomach growls and I turn to Mia. "Is it time to order Chinese, yet?"

She giggles. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll show you where we keep the menus."

I follow her in and see that Christian is standing there, looking through the fridge. "Christian?"

He pulls his head out of the fridge to look at me. "Yes, Anastasia?"

"Aren't you ordering Chinese with us?" I ask. Although, I would love to see him try to cook for himself, I know that he would probably hurt himself or burn the whole kitchen down.

He takes one last look in the fridge and nods, closing the door. "Yes, I'll order something."

 _Good._ I take the menu from Mia and hand it to him. Once he tells Mia what he wants, I look it over and tell her I want the hot braised chicken and crab rangoon. I see Christian's eyebrow quirk and I quickly admonish him for it. I want one night that I can eat what I want. I still have a few days to burn it off before going back to sir.

I see Christian reach in his back pocket and hand Mia his black AmEx card. She takes it while she speaks and rattles off the number over the phone. "I thought we were paying cash?" I ask, annoyed. There is no reason why Christian should have to pay for all of us.

Christian shrugs at me, annoying me further.

"Let me-" I stop, seeing his scowl. _Holy mother of Jesus..._ my knees shake and I have to keep myself from kneeling and submitting to him. One thing is for sure: he definitely has the dom look down. I slip my hands into the cuffs of the hoodie and look down. "Thank you, Christian." I submit.

"My pleasure, Anastasia." _hrmph._

XxXxXx

"Food!" Mia yells, causing us all to hurry into the living room for food. Well...all of us except Christian, of course. He stands there between the living room and kitchen, looking annoyed while Mia hands out the food.

"Come sit by me, Christian." I say, patting the seat next to me. "Please?" I add, when I see the look on his face. He decides to join us and we all sit back and start to enjoy our food while MTV's Ridiculousness is on. This show is hilarious. I don't understand why people think these are good ideas.

We watch the clips of drunk men trying to walk and I can barely contain myself. I look over at Christian, expecting him to be smiling, but he's sitting there...almost frowning while he eats. I suddenly don't feel like laughing anymore.

"How's your food, Christian? It smells good." I say, hoping to turn his mood around.

"It's alright. Here...take a bite."

My heart pounds hard in my chest. He wants to feed _me! Oh, yes, please!_

He holds out his chopsticks and I willingly open my mouth, allowing him access. I should have gotten his food. It's incredible. I can't suppress my moan.

"That _is_ good, Christian. Thank you. Would you like a bite of mine?" I ask and his nose scrunches. I laugh. "I take that to be a no?"

"Affirmative, Miss Steele." He says, grinning.

I try to turn my attention back to the show, not wanting to bug him too much, but I can't stop thinking about him feeding me.

It takes a few minutes, but I finally find my courage. "Bite?" I ask, looking at him.

His smile reaches his eyes and he feeds me again. This time, it's messy and it gets all over my chin, making me laugh. I wipe at it, but am unable to get it all. He takes care of it, cleaning me up with his napkin and I have to grab my own to clean off my hand.

"We might need to get you a bib, Anastasia." Christian teases.

I crack up at the visual of me wearing a large bib. "I believe it was you that missed my mouth, Christian. I am perfectly capable of hitting it."

"Are you sassing me, Miss Steele?" He asks, his voice lowering.

 _Oh, shit_. I raise an eyebrow at him defiantly. "I am. What are you going to do about it?" _Please, oh please tell me! Please take me upstairs and put me over your knee._ I bite my lip at the thought.

His eyes are molten gray and in my periphery I can see his erection in his pants. Mia laughs loudly and I jerk my head back towards her. _Holy fuck._ I'm sure my underwear are soaked.

I take a deep breath to try and calm myself and concentrate on my styrofoam box. I'm not hungry anymore...at least not for this.

"Eat, Anastasia. Don't make me feed you." Christian's voice is low and I can feel his breath against the side of my neck. My eyes widen and I hurry to eat my chicken, hoping he'll relax back in his seat. "Good girl." He whispers, his voice vibrating down my ear canal, giving me goosebumps. He's too close. _Far_ too close. This _has_ to be what people call emotional cheating. Sir would kill me if he knew.

I eat until I feel like I'm going to explode and then leave the rest on the coffee table before leaning back in my seat and getting comfortable.

"Ugh, I am so full." I say, snuggling into the hoodie. I'm so tired, but I want to watch JT.

"Why don't you go lay down, Anastasia?" Christian asks, seeing me yawn.

I shake my head. _Not yet._ "I don't want to. Mia's rented _Friends with Benefits._ I want to see it."

"Speaking of...it's time to get our Justin Timberlake fix!" Mia announces, jumping up to put in the movie.

"Yay!" Kate and I clap while Elliot and Ethan grumble.

"I don't want to hear it, Elliot! We asked you what you wanted and you said 'I dunno, Mia...just get something with sex in it.' So...I did." Mia's impression of Elliot cracks me up every time. She sounds more like Oscar The Grouch than Elliot.

The movie starts and I raise my shoulders in excitement. I want to rub my hands together at the thought of seeing some man-meat, but I refrain. _I need a life._

XxXxXx

I'm awoken by movement and realize I'm in my bed. _How'd I get here?_ I turn my head and see Christian.

"Christian?"

"Sshhh...it's okay, angel. Go back to sleep." He covers me and tucks me in. It doesn't take much convincing and with a yawn, I close my eyes. I'm half asleep when I feel Christian's lips against my forehead and it takes a minute for me to realize what he did. I snuggle into my pillow and watch him move across the room. "Thank you. You are so lovely, Christian."

He needs to know. His family doesn't appreciate him enough. No one else even tried to speak to him tonight. I close my eyes, ignoring the annoyance I feel for his family and I'm out like a light.


	15. Wednesday am: Ana's POV

**Wednesday a.m.: Ana's POV**

 _My eyes open and I blink, confused._ This is not the beach house. _It only takes me a second to register that I am on the floor of sir's chamber._ How the fuck did I get here? _I notice that my hands are bound with rope and I'm in nothing but a white, sheer lace bra and underwear set. I have no recollection of how I got here._

 _I hear the jingle of his keys and I sit up and immediately get on my knees, hoping he isn't too angry today._

 _"Anastasia."_

 _I keep my eyes on the floor._

 _"Enjoy your time with Grey?"_

 _"Sir?" What does that mean?_

 _I see his feet come closer and stop a few inches in front of me. "Do not play dumb, Anastasia. What did you tell him?"_

 _"Nothing, sir."_

 _"LIAR!" He grabs ahold of my hair, making me cry out and pulls me up. Once I'm standing, he yanks down on it so that my chin raises and I'm looking at him. "I can practically smell him on you. Did you even wash before coming?"_

 _"I promise, sir. I didn't tell him anything. I didn't do anything with him!"_

 _I see his free hand come up and I shut my eyes tight, knowing. His hand comes in contact with my face twice and I can already feel the warmth of my blood making its way down my lips, to my chin._

 _His eyes look over my face. "You look beautiful in red, Anastasia." He grabs the rope hanging from my hands and pulls it above my head, hooking onto the metal contraption hovering above us. He steps back and looks at me, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip._

 _"Now...what should I do with you?"_

 _I whimper, knowing he hasn't even started yet._

 _"You've been a very bad little girl, Anastasia. Bad little girls deserve to be punished." He walks away and I watch as he goes over to his wall of instruments and pulls out one I've never seen before._

 _"I like you red, Anastasia. So much, that I bought a new toy for myself. You see..." He brings it over and I can see it looks like a very thin whip. "It's meant to tear the skin when it makes contact." He runs it through his fingers. "Should I use this on you today?"_

 _I let out a sob. "No! Don't. Please don't!"_

 _He frowns. "No? Pity. I was looking forward to it. Well..." He places it on the a table nearby. "If you don't want to play, then let's head straight to the ice bath for a cool down, shall we?"_

 _"Red. Red, sir. No." I shake my head at him, but he still comes up to unhook me._

 _"Come, Anastasia." He pulls on the rope and starts to walk, pulling my along with him. I try to dig my heels in, but I'm losing and making him angrier._

 _"I said come!" He turns and grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder._

 _"You can't!"_

 _"Yes. I can." He answers, carrying me into the bathroom._

 _"No! Sir, you can't!" I sob, when I see the bath already made. "No! I said red! Red! RED!" He throws me into the bath and I'm completely submerged. Every nerve in my body is on fire and I'm struggling to sit up, but my muscles are betraying me. I can't breathe!_

 _Suddenly, I feel my head being lifted out of the water and I whimper. "Please stop hurting me." I look at sir and see his eyes go from chocolate brown to steel gray._

 _"Anastasia!" It's Christian's voice._

My world disappears and I'm startled awake, sitting straight up.

"What? Where...Christian?" I see that I'm in my room at the beach house and his beautiful face is just inches from mine. _It was just a dream._

I'm so happy, I throw my arms around his neck and sob into it. His body is warm, his smell is comforting, and he's lovely. He's real. He's here. I'm here. Sir is not. I need help. I can't go back there. He will kill me.

"Shh...it's okay." He soothes, rubbing my back.

"Please help me..." I whisper into his neck before I lose my courage. "I know what you are. I need your help."

His whole body stills and goes rigid. _Shit._

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I whisper, hoping it eases his worry.

"What do you need help with, Anastasia?" _Oh thank god!_

I sit up and sniffle a little, trying to wipe my face off. Christian hands me a tissue and I clean myself up before taking one last deep breath. I can't look at his face, so I look down at my hands.

"I...I don't even know where to start. I'm just scared. I don't want to go back to my sir." _This is all so complicated._

"Do you have a contract?"

I nod. "But...he doesn't stick to it. He just does whatever he wants."

"Who, Anastasia?"

"My sir." _Who else?_

He sighs and I know he's annoyed. "I know that. What is his name?"

 _Oh, no._ I look up at him. "I can't say. I'll get into trouble."

"Anastasia...I can't help you out of this if you don't tell me who I am dealing with. I promise, I will not let him hurt you. Tell me his name." That dominant look is back and making it hard to concentrate. He reaches up and uses his thumb to pull my bottom lip out from between my teeth. I hadn't even realized I was doing it. His thumb runs over my bottom lip, making it tingle and then looks at me, waiting for an answer. _What'd he ask?_

"His name...I've never said his name." I wring my hands. I've never even said it in my head. I don't want to ever accidentally say it around him or anyone else. Just the thought of saying it, makes my stomach hurt.

"But you know it?" Christian asks, looking like he's ready to throw in the white flag. _Just tell him!_

"Yes."

"Anastasia. You need to tell me."

I nod and take a deep breath. "His name is Liam." I let the breath out. _There. I said it._

I steal a look at Christian and he looks angry. _Really angry._

"Anastasia...how did you..."He sighs, exasperated. "You are so young...how did you end up with him?"

 _Here goes nothing..._ "This sir is only my second. My first sir...his name was Nev and he was lovely. He was my professor in college and he taught me all about the lifestyle. He was very respectful when pushing my limits and when I found a hard limit, he never tried to press me on it. He said that everyone was different and to never let anyone try to persuade me to ignore my own limits. He said it is imperative that I trust my sir and a sir can't be trusted if he can't respect the doll's limits." _Oh, Nev. I miss him._ "He'd be so angry with me right now..." _Get your ass back on track Steele..._

"Anyway, I was with him for a year and a half before he had to leave Washington." _God, how I miss him._ He was so sexy and kind and everything I could have wanted. "After we ended it... I didn't know what to do. I tried to find a normal boy I liked...but I didn't feel anything for anyone. I knew I wanted to find a new sir, but I didn't know what to do or how to do it. I started online and he was the first one I found. He was handsome and strong...he looked the part and I liked it. I told him about my limits and he agreed. We met up somewhere public first and he seemed to be happy and eager to agree to the terms we set out..."

"Of course he was, Anastasia. You're a very beautiful girl."

My heart stops. _Did he just?_ "Oh…um...thank you." I feel myself reddening again. _Will he ever stop making me do that?_

I feel his hands on my chin and he pulls my face up, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Don't be embarrassed, Anastasia." I keep my eyes on his for a moment, before he speaks again. "Go on, angel. Continue."

I realize that my back is sore and I'm freezing. "Do you mind if we get more comfortable? I'm kind of cold and I'd like to lie down."

"Lie down, Anastasia."

I grin and lie back, covering up with my warm blankets. "Ahhh...much better."

He shakes his head, but he's smiling...so I take that to be a good sign. I want him to lie next to me, but I know I'd be overstepping my boundaries if I asked. He leans over and places his hand on the opposite side of me, leaning on it...leaning over _me_. _Oh, my._ How can he make something so small feel so significant? I love being trapped under him. The thought makes me laugh.

"What?" He asks, grinning.

"I like this." _Aaannnddd the blush is back_. I look away from him, but remember that he forced me to look at him before, so he probably doesn't appreciate me looking away now. I return my gaze to his and hope that my burning cheeks cool soon.

"You like when I hover over you, angel?"

I bite my lip, forcing myself not to whimper. His eyes are so dark... "I do."

I watch him close his eyes, trying to keep his cool. A sense of satisfaction courses through my veins.

"Anastasia, continue." He demands, opening his eyes.

I nod, wanting to please him. I hope he realizes how willing I am to submit to him. "We sign the contract, but once I'm with him...it's like he's a completely different person. He ignores the contract completely. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He doesn't care how much he hurts me or if it's a hard limit or not. I didn't realize until after it was too late that he doesn't have an out clause. He can hurt me as much as he wants and I don't have a way to get out of it. I know it's not legally enforceable...but he says if I try to run...that he'll just find me. Every time I go back...he gets meaner. I don't know why he wants to keep me. I've stayed three weekends with him and we...well...he's sort of had an impotence problem...he says it's my fault and then he hits me…I guess he's not attracted to me." _Is it my fault?_ I frown at the thought. If I was so disgusting...why did he choose me?

"You two haven't had sex?"

"No. We haven't."

"What does he do to you, Anastasia?"

I shrug, trying to play it off. If I don't make it seem so bad, maybe others won't react so badly to it. "He mostly ties me up and beats me and calls me names. Part of the contract was him agreeing not to hit me anywhere, but my behind because my skin is so sensitive. I bruise so easy and it's so obvious...but he ignores it now." _I guess I should show him._ I push the duvet down to show him my large bruise and he sits up, looking confused. I didn't want him to move...I ignore the pity party my brain is having and I pull up his hoodie to show him the gift sir left me before leaving for Georgia.

His eyes are wide as they dance over my side, taking in the mixture of blues, purples, and blacks along my rib cage. His hand meets my skin and his touch is so light that it gives me goosebumps throughout my whole body. I don't want him to stop...but he does and I pout.

"What'd he use?" He asks, still staring at my ribs.

I draw in my bottom lip before he notices I'm pouting and answer. "His feet."

"He kicked you?" His voice is loud and he's angry. _Oh, no._ Is he mad at me? Suddenly, I feel like crying all over again.

"Yes." _Oh, please don't leave!_

He won't even look me in the face. "Anastasia...I promise you...I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are never going to see that asshole again."

Hope swells in my chest, my anxiety gone. I pull my shirt down and hug him. "Thank you, Christian." I'm so happy, I could just dance around the room... _maybe later._ When he's _not_ with me.

I feel the air around us change; I feel him change.

"You are mine now, Anastasia. Do you understand?"

 _What? HOLY FUCK! Am I dreaming still?_ I pull away from him so I can look at him. This cannot be true. "You mean...you really want me? As your sub?"

He watches me for a moment and I think he regrets saying it already. I feel my shoulders start to slouch and I blink, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I want you, Anastasia. I want to try something I've never tried before...I want to try somewhere in between."

My heart is suddenly pounding in my chest. _In between?_ "I don't understand."

"I want to be your dominant...in the bedroom...in the playroom. But I also want to be able to take you around my family and take you out."

 _Is he really saying what I think he's saying?_ "Like a girlfriend?"

He nods "Yes. Half and half."

I'm smiling so large, I know I probably look manic."Then, yes, Christian. I understand...sir." _Oh, I like that._ I want to say it again. I want to call him that forever. He's giving me the biggest, panty-dropper smile I have ever seen and I can actually feel my body shaking. I am so happy and I want him so badly. My emotions are in overdrive, making me tremble.

He grabs my left hand and pulls the ring that Liam gave me off my middle finger and crushes it between his two fingers. _He is so strong...oh, yes._ That is exactly what I want. I watch as he tosses it in the garbage.

"You're mine now, Miss Steele. In the morning, we will text Liam, and once he understands that you are no longer his, I will take you."

My eyes must be as big as saucers "Oh, my." I wet my lips. It has been so long. The ache I have for him is almost too much to bear. A large part of me wants to beg him to take me right now, but I know that it would technically be cheating if we did. I don't want to be a cheater.

"It's late, Anastasia. You need rest."

My head hits the pillow before I even realize what is happening. My body automatically submits to him already. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." A praise! _Say it again!_ He does something even better and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, Anastasia." _Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow._

"Good night, sir." I smile, loving that I get to call him that whenever I want.

He turns back towards me before he leaves the room and gives me a quizzical look. I've gone completely mental and he knows it.

"I like calling you that." I explain my smile.

He returns my smile. "I like it, too...Now get to bed."

"Yes, sir." I say, loving that I got it in one last time before he leaves my room.

I stare at the ceiling for a moment, knowing I must fall asleep within the next few minutes so that I don't defy him. _Liam is gone. Christian is my sir. He is MY sir. He's mine and I am his and Liam is out of my life forever...I hope._

I take one last deep breath and close my eyes, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

XxXxXx

I slept better than I have in over a month. I slept so long that I missed my morning run. The only reason that I am up now, is because I was woken up by the shower running. I throw my hair up in a pony tail and sit on my bed, visualizing him in the shower and the way that the soap and water runs over his perfect body. I can't wait to see him naked. I can tell just by his pants that his ass is round and has to be out of this world. Seeing his hard-on last night...that was no small bulge either.

I whimper and throw myself backwards dramatically, my head hitting my pillows. Christian is going to end up being the death of me...in other ways.

My phone goes off and I see it's a text from Kate.

 _*You up yet? Grace, Mia and I are going shopping. You in? We're leaving in about an hour.*_

I back out of it and decide to wait to answer her until I've spoken to Christian. I don't want to upset him if he wants me to be here today. And if he wants me to be here...I _definitely_ want to be here.

I hear the shower stop and sit back up, hoping he'll decide to come say good morning. I scramble to the bottom of my bed and sit cross-legged towards the door, waiting like a puppy. I roll my eyes at the thought. _I am pathetic._

I hear a knock on the bathroom door and I giggle. It's very odd to have someone knocking from _inside_ the bathroom door.

"Come in, sir."

I watch as he enters and take in his appearance. _Good morning to me!_ He is shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans that hang low off of his hips. There are still water droplets running down his chest and I wish I was allowed to lick them off. When my eyes reach his face, he's smirking at me. I don't need to be embarrassed about ogling him anymore, he's mine.

"You don't have to knock, sir." _You are welcome anytime._

He nods and sits down next to me. "Hand me your phone." He opens his hand and waits for me to give it to him. I reach behind me and feel for it, finding it and placing it in his palm.

"Good girl, Anastasia." He states, looking at it. His thumb stops when he sees it needs a passcode.

"It's 0910, sir."

I sit and wait while he goes to my text messages and notice that he's reading my conversation with Liam. I hope it doesn't sour the mood for the rest of the day. Finally, he scrolls back down and I see him start to type. I wait patiently while he does his thing. He hands me back my phone.

"If you receive a call or text from him, do not respond. Give me the phone. Let me take care of it."

I nod. _No problem there._ "Yes, sir."

"My number is now in your phone. Please use it when you need. Always answer when I contact you."

I nod, again. "Yes, of course, sir." I smile. This _really_ is happening.

"Happy, Anastasia?" He asks, an amused grin on his face.

I laugh. "I am, sir. Very happy."

He shakes his head and grins. He seems to do that a lot with me. It doesn't seem to bother him any... He leans down and kisses the top of my head, affectionately. I like his affection. "I've got some work I need to do. I'll be in my room if you need me. Bring me your phone if he contacts you."

"Sir?" _I better ask, now._ I wring my hands, hoping he doesn't get angry.

"Yes, Anastasia."

"Grace, Mia, and Kate are going shopping today and they asked me if I wanted to come with…I haven't answered, yet. May I go, sir?" I hold my breath.

"Of course you can. I appreciate you asking for permission, Anastasia, but there's no need. Not this week. Just let me know what is going on."

 _He's incredible._ I find myself smiling again. This smile might end up being a permanent thing... "Thank you, sir."

"You call me or text me if he contacts you."

I nod. "Yes, sir." I stand to find something to wear, but I keep my back to the front door, so that I don't disrespect him. I definitely don't want to emasculate him when he's been so wonderful. Once I see him head towards the bathroom, I allow myself to face my closet.

I pull out my clothes for the day and throw them on the bed before texting Kate back, stating that I am going and will be down soon. I throw my hair up on my head and take a quick, five-minute shower, enjoying the lingering smell of Christian while I scrub myself down. Once I am out, I fix my hair quickly and throw on my clothes and chucks. I check myself in the mirror, making sure I look okay, and decide to knock on Christian's door to let him know I'll be leaving. I want him to know he can trust me and that I will always be willing to give him my whereabouts.

I knock on his door and when he appears, I let him know I'm leaving. "Sir…we're leaving now. Is there anything you require while we're out?"

"No, Anastasia. Enjoy yourself." He leans down and his lips press firmly against mine, startling me. I gasp and take a step back before realizing what I've done.

He looks annoyed...angry. "What is it, Anastasia?"

I take a step forward, trying to erase my mistake...but I know I can't. _Explain yourself, Steele._ "I'm so sorry, sir. I've never been kissed on the lips before."

"Never?" He looks shocked.

I shake my head "No, sir. Never. Nev thought that kissing on the mouth was too intimate."

I watch his face, but I can't read him. Suddenly, he yanks me towards him and my breath leaves me. His palms cup my face and his soft fingers caress my cheeks before he leans back in for another kiss. His lips are soft and his stubble is rubbing against the sensitive skin around my lips, giving me goosebumps down the back of my neck. I kiss him back, hoping I'm not making a fool of myself and I'm rewarded with his tongue coming out to swipe at my lips. My mouth opens automatically and his tongue slips in, tasting my mouth, dominating me. I feel myself melting into him; my whole body becoming pliable for him to do as he pleases. When he holds me tighter, I become brave and flick my tongue against his, rubbing against it. His tongue holds mine down and I moan into his mouth. I want him to hold my whole body down, not just my tongue. My hands somehow find his shirt sleeves and I grip them for support. I feel faint. His tongue disappears from my mouth and I want to whine, until he pulls on my bottom lip with his teeth, sending shock waves towards my core. _Please don't stop._

He drags it through his teeth and releases my lip, and I can feel his forehead press against mine.

"Wow." She whisper, not willing to open my eyes just yet. I feel like I've run a marathon. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I can't catch my breath. _Please throw me on the bed._

"Indeed, Miss Steele."

He kisses me once more. "Enjoy your girl time Anastasia."

I pout and open my eyes. "I'm not sure I want to go, now."

He laughs. "Go on, Anastasia. I'll have you later."

I nod...even though I want to defy him and beg him to have me now. _Maybe if I do, he'll punish me..._

I remember that I've already told Kate I'd go and they're waiting for me. "Yes, sir."

XxXxXx

We're at Nordstrom and Kate and I are looking through the lingerie while Grace is in the dressing room with Mia. I don't know why Grace does this to herself. Every time she comes with Mia, Mia makes her give 100% of her attention to her. Grace never seems to get to shop for herself. Maybe Grace enjoys babying Mia. Christian and Elliot are so independent...she might like the fact that Mia practically begs for her attention.

"So...is there any certain reason you're so interested in finding some new lingerie?" Kate asks, grinning.

I roll my eyes while I look through some silk panties. "Has anyone ever told you you're nosy?"

Kate laughs. "A few times."

I move to another rack, hoping she'll drop it.

"Oh, come on, Ana! You can tell me!" Kate presses.

"I just want to feel pretty. I haven't bought anything new in awhile and since I _am_ on vacation still, I'd like to splurge a little." It isn't a lie. I just...omitted some facts.

"Mmhmm...I don't know what you're hiding, Steele...but I will find out." _Only if Christian wants you to._

I will not be the one that tells anyone about us. In the BDSM world, subs do not speak about their doms, nor do they even speak their names. I'm glad I'm allowed to say Christian's...I love his name. I love the way it sounds when I say it. If Christian wants them all to know, then he will let it be known. If he isn't ready, then they'll wait to find out. As long as his attention is all on me, I don't care if we stay a secret.

I continue to search the rack until I see a gray, lacy set. It instantly reminds me of the color of his eyes. I've _got_ to try it on. I grab my size and let Kate know I'll be in the lingerie dressing room before hurrying off to try it on.

Once I have it on, I grin. It fits perfectly. I check myself out in the mirror and am pretty happy with the way the bra pushes my breasts up and the way the panties make my ass look perfectly round. _I bet Christian would like it._

He's been on my mind all day. I wonder if he's thinking about me? Well...he will be. I pull my phone out of my handbag and take a few pictures until I get the one I want. I find his name in my phone and hope that he didn't put the number in wrong. It would be so embarrassing to send a picture like this to someone I don't know.

I attach the photo to the text message and chew on my lip. _What do I say?_

 _*Do you like, sir? It matches your eyes.*_

I hold my breath, bite my lip, and close my eyes before hitting the send button. _Oh, please like it._

I slip off the bra and I hear my phone ping. I grab it immediately, hoping it's him.

* _What do you think, angel?*_

There's a picture. _Oh, fuck..._ I hurry to open it and see a picture of his very noticeable tent in his pants. I find myself wanting to lick my phone. _Speaking of licking..._

 _*Oh, sir. I want you in my mouth. May I, when I get home, sir?*_

The thought of having him in my mouth makes my mouth water. _I bet he tastes incredible..._

I put my phone down and hurry to pull off the panties; I don't want to ruin them before I get them bought.

I throw my own underwear on and get my shirt on before I hear my phone ping again.

 _*We'll see, Miss Steele. I'd like to see you in that set.*_

 _Oh, yes sir!_ I salute my phone before answering him.

 _*Yes, sir. Buying it now.*_

I hurry to dress and take the set straight to the register.

XxXxXx

"I'm so glad you came with us, Ana!" Grace said, grinning from the driver's seat of their Lincoln.

"I'm glad I came!" It was fun, but I probably spent more than I should have. I bought two more lingerie sets, two pairs of pants, and a new sweater. I also indulged during lunch and bought myself dessert. I know I'll definitely have to burn off those calories. _Maybe Christian could help..._

It's been far too long since I've had some fun with the girls. Hopefully, I'll get to see them more often now that I'm with Christian. I can't imagine him refusing to let me see them...well...as long as Mia is on her best behavior. If he's angry with her, he might not want me to see her.

We climb out of the SUV and grab our bags, before heading inside. As soon as we hit the living room, Mr. Grey is standing there with Ethan and Elliot and he looks distressed.

"Carry? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Grace immediately picks up on it and drops her bags to rush to her husband.

"A man came by the house today..." Mr. Grey explains, looking at me.

My heart plummets.


	16. Wednesday pm: Ana's POV

**A/N: Another chapter...but I don't know how much I'll update the next few weeks. The American Cancer Society is having a Harry Potter trivia night and, as you can tell by my screen-name, I am a Potterhead...so I'll be rereading the books for the hundredth time and watching the movies before going to trivia that's at the end of November.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Wednesday p.m.: Ana's POV**

 _"A man came by the house today..."_

I think I've stopped breathing. _Where is Christian?_ I look around quickly, hoping I somehow missed him. When I don't see him I try to pass them, but Mr. Grey steps in front of the stairs, blocking my exit. I need to know that Christian is okay... _Maybe I should fight my way through._ The thought is fleeting though. I'm going to have to deal with these people the rest of my life and I don't want Mia's parents to hate me over it. How am I going to get to Christian?

"What man, Carry?" Grace asks worried.

"I'm not sure. Elliot, Ethan, and I were in back. Christian must have answered the door...we saw the car pull up, so we decided to see who it was. We came in just as he was throwing a punch at Christian."

My heart nose dives. "He...he hit Christian?" My chest isn't wanting to work properly and I have to remind myself to take breaths. _I need to see Christian._

I try to step past Mr. Grey, but he won't let me.

"No, you don't. Christian's fine. He only swung once before Christian knocked him to the ground." Mr. Grey informs us. Grace looks like she's about to cry. I feel extremely guilty. This is all my fault.

I look back up at Mr. Grey and see that his eyes are still on me...and he's angry.

"Who was he, Ana?"

I look down at the floor. I don't know what to tell him.

"Ana? Why would Ana know?" Grace asks.

"Christian kept kicking him and telling him to stay away from her. Christian said, and I quote, 'It makes you feel like a man to throw Anastasia around like a fucking ragdoll?'. He then grabbed him and threw him out, telling him to stay away from her or that he'd make him disappear..."

I'm trying my best not to hyperventilate, but I know my breathing is labored. Everyone is now staring at me and I don't know what to say or what to do.

"I..." I shrug. I feel lost. My mind isn't working. I _need_ to see Christian.

"Is it true? Was he abusive?" Mr. Grey asks.

I nod. I can't speak. _He already came._ It only took him a few hours before he figured out where I was staying. _He came looking for me._

"I need to see Christian." I tell Mr. Grey, hoping he'll let me through finally.

"There isn't going to be anyone else knocking down our door to get to you, are there?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Um...no, sir." I look down at my feet. "If you are wanting me to leave, I understand. I don't want to put anyone else in danger." _I should have never stayed._ Liam could have done so much damage. I've been nothing but selfish.

"Don't be silly, Anastasia. You will stay with us. I just don't want anymore surprises."

"Why didn't you tell us, Ana?" Elliot looks angry now. _Great._

I shrug. It's not that simple.

Ethan comes forward with his arms crossed. "You mean as much to me as Kate does. I don't understand why you didn't come to me about this. I would have done anything to keep you safe."

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, but he refuses to move his arms. _He's really angry._ "I know you would have, but it isn't your problem. I was...dealing with it."

Ethan sighs and relaxes his arms, hugging me to him. "Letting him throw you around and hiding the marks from everyone is not dealing with it, Ana!"

I don't want to do this.

I pull away from him. "Can we talk later? I just want to make sure Christian is okay."

Mr. Grey pulls me in for a hug, surprising me. "We'll talk more later. Go check on my son." _Finally!_

I pull away from him and dash up the two flights of stairs, throwing my bags on my bed and hurrying through the bathroom to find him. He isn't in his room and my stomach twists.

"Christian?!" I call, hurrying back into the hall. _Please let him be in the sunroom._

 _There he is!_ He's sitting in the sunroom, still in one piece. I look him over from the door, but I'm not close enough. I need to make sure he's okay. I sit in his lap so I can get a better look at him. I need to be close to him. He doesn't push me off his lap, so I take it to be a good sign. He doesn't _completely_ hate me then.

I see the mark on his cheekbone and I want to cry. This is all my fault. "Oh, Christian...what did he do to you?"

I lift my hand, looking him in the eye so that he knows I'm going to touch his face. When I see him nod, I let my fingers graze his cheekbone. Even though I barely touch him, I see a small wince on his face. _I hate Liam._

"What happened?" I ask, looking over his cheek. I want to know what happened before the others came in.

"What did my family say happened?"

Did he answer my question with another question? As much as I want to... I can't be annoyed with him right now. My ex-dom just attacked my new dom. As a submissive...as a girlfriend...as someone who appreciates what he's doing, I should be making sure he forgets all about that asshole. I know pouting or getting angry would only make everything worse and make me look like a brat.

"Your father said that they came in and he hit you and that you hit him back and he fell to the ground. They said you kept kicking him and saying things...They're mad at me for not asking for help. It took me almost ten minutes to get away from them. I was so worried about you."

His arms go around my waist and he kisses my temple. "I am fine, Anastasia."

I shake my head, not believing him. "I'm sorry, Christian. I sould have never asked for help. If I would have just kept quiet-"

"Then you would have been beaten and bloodied until you ended up in the hospital." He answers, cutting me off. My whole body tenses at his words. At least he wouldn't have gotten hurt if I kept it to myself. "You're mine, now, Anastasia and no one touches what is mine. I will keep you safe. A bruise on my cheek is nothing."

I smile. I love that I am his. "Thank you, sir...may I kiss it?" I ask, looking at his cheek.

I see a smile form on his face and he nods his approval. I kiss it, feeling my lips tingle against his skin, and pull back, giggling. I remember what he said about kissing boo-boos.

"All better."

He chuckles at me. "Sure, Miss Steele."

I love his laugh. _God, I want to please him._ Suddenly, I have an idea to get his mind off Liam.

I smile at the thought and bite my lip. "Sir? Have you thought about my text message? May I have you in my mouth now?"

His smile is suddenly gone and I realize I might have overstepped my boundaries. I know that doms don't usually allow their subs to decide when they have sex, but I thought that maybe...since we were half and half...that it would be alright.

"So eager, Miss Steele?"

I chew on my lip, waiting for him to tell me what my punishment is, but he doesn't continue. He taps my chin and my lip pops back out of my mouth.

"I want to please you, sir."

I can't read him. I want to run, but I know I'll be in bigger trouble.

"Where is your set, Anastasia?"

"In my room, sir. Would you like me to change for you?"

His frown deepens and I realize that he expected me to wear it home. _I'm an idiot._ I can't seem to do anything right.

"No, that won't be necessary."

 _Got it._ I did screw up. I nod, not sure what to say or do next. I've completely embarrassed myself and he doesn't want me. I hope he dismisses me soon so that I have an excuse to go hide in bed for awhile with my face in my pillow.

"Shut the doors, Anastasia."

 _YES!_ I want to squeal and stomp my feet in excitement, but I keep myself calm and submissive for him. He deserves to have me docile for him. I hurry to shut and lock the doors and I sit on the floor in front of him, showing him my submission.

"May I, sir?" I ask, seeing his hard-on.

He sits back and rests. "You may."

I work on his belt and lick my lips, the feel of the leather against my fingers is driving my crazy. _I can't wait until he uses it on my ass._ I wonder if I could get him to use it on me tonight...

I force myself to concentrate on his pants and not on the leather that is currently laying open, against his hips.

"Will it bother you if I touch you here?" I ask, my fingers grazing his belt again.

"Under the navel is fine, angel." I grin and give him a nod. _Noted._ While I play girlfriend, I'll make sure to explore every inch of him, below his navel. I slip my fingers into his waistband, loving the feeling of his heated skin against the back of my fingers and tug. After a second, he lifts his hips, making my job much easier. I watch his crotch, seeing the outline of his dick come sliding up his boxer-briefs, before it pops free.

 _Holy fuck._

I still. I'm suddenly nervous and feel incompetent. He's so large. _I'm going to be terrible at this._ I'm sure he's use to women who know how to handle _that_ , but I've only done this with one dick. Nev wasn't _small..._ but he sure as hell wasn't like _this!_ Holy hell... _how does it fit in his pants? How is it going to fit inside of me?_

"Anastasia?"

His voice brings me back to the present and I realize I've been staring too long. I pull his jeans and boxer-briefs down to his knees and relax back into my sub position. _He knows you're an amateur, Steele, just do it. You'll get use to it._

"You're okay, Anastasia. Take your time. Put your hand on the base if you need to."

My body relaxes; he understands. Of course he does. He's an incredible dom.

I nod, determined. I place my right hand right above his hilt. His skin is warm and soft, he's hard as a rock, and I can feel his heartbeat pulsing through it. _And it's all mine._ The thought makes me smile and I bend over, taking him into my mouth.

I start with just his head, sucking and licking, before making my way down. I wonder how far I'll be able to go...he's to the back of my tongue when I feel him move and my hair is twisted and pushed back so he can watch me. I look up at him as he watches me and I slip down further. His eyes widen and he twitches. If he wasn't so big, I'd smile. I begin to work my hand in the opposite direction that my mouth is working, twisting it just slightly as I go so he feels the pressure everywhere. I can hear him panting and I feel like I'm on top of the world, right now.

His hand goes to my head and I feel him tug on my hair. "Keep going, baby. Show me how far you can go."

I do as he requests, begging myself not to gag. I feel his head hit the back of my throat and force myself to stay relaxed. _I can do this._

"Fuck! Baby...do you even have a gag reflex? Oh...shit."

I watch him as his head hits the window sill and his eyes are shut tight. I love that I can have this affect on him. Feeling enpowered, I begin to bob my head, sucking and licking as I go. His hips flex and I know I'm doing it right.

His eyes pop open and he looks panicked, but when he sees that I'm fine, he continues. He grips my hair tighter and holds my head in place as he pumps. _God, I love this._ He's in control. I hum in appreciation and his whole body jerks.

"Yes, angel. Keep humming."

I start humming again, and he yanks on my hair. It's a little painful...but I like it. His dom is coming out and I know I'm soaked through my underwear. I feel him lengthen and I suck as hard as I can, milking him with my mouth.

"Fuck! Ana!" He thrusts hard into my mouth and starts to squirt down my throat. I make sure to keep still, but I continue to milk him until he's finished. I can taste the saltiness in the back of my throat and have to keep myself from moaning. I know he'd be sensitive at the moment and humming might be uncomfortable for him.

Once he releases my hair, I lick the come off of his tip and release it, laying my head against his thigh so he can recuperate.

I feel his fingers start to comb through my hair. "Good girl, Anastasia."

He moves and I lift my head.

"Come sit on my lap, baby."

 _Oh, yes, sir!_ I hurry to stand and he pulls his jeans back up before I take a seat. His arms wrap around me and he thanks me by kissing me breathless.

"That was incredible, Anastasia."

"Sir is pleased?"

"Very."

I feel incredible. I've pleased him and made him come within minutes. I feel like 'Eye of the Tiger' should be playing right now. I'm taking in his face and my eyes catch his bruise again. It's bigger. My happy balloon just escaped my grip and flew around the room, deflating loudly. _It's all my fault._

"May I get you some ice? It's swelling, Christian."

"Yes, Anastasia."

I kiss him and jump up to go fetch the ice. I take the back way down the steps, hoping I won't run into anyone. I tiptoe down the hall, through the dining room, and to the kitchen without anyone noticing. I hurry, putting the ice in a baggy and I grab a hand towel to cover it with. I hurry back the way I came, and up the two flights on the spiral staircase without anyone seeing me.

When I'm back, I sit next to him and place a pillow in my lap, patting it. "Lie down, Christian."

I see his eyes travel down to the pillow and back to mine. His eyebrow raises and I start to feel nervous. _Have I disrespected him?_ He grabs the pillow and throws it. _Oh, fuck!_ He's angry! I've upset him! I _am_ a disappointment! He just keeps letting things go and I keep fucking everything up!

Suddenly he lays back and his head rests in my lap. I feel my whole body relax.

"I like skin on skin, Anastasia." He turns his head and lifts my shirt, kissing my stomach. He turns his whole body towards me and nuzzles into my abdomen, so I place the baggie against his swollen cheek and slide my fingers through his soft hair. I want him to relax for awhile.

I feel his lips against my stomach and then I feel his teeth scrape against me, making goosebumps break out everywhere. _I want him so bad._ He continues to suck, nip, and kiss my abdomen and I'm teetering on the edge of sanity. It's torture. He sucks hard and I fail to suppress a moan. I feel his tongue against my skin as he sucks and my hips start to move on their own. He turns his head and rubs his nose against my jeans. I wince, knowing there is no way he doesn't smell my arousal. My cheeks redden at the thought.

I hear him taking a deep breath in through his nose. _Oh, god._ Now I _know_ he can smell me. He blows hot air through my clothes, to my core and I almost come undone right here.

"Mmm...Christian..." My thighs clench together, half-hoping that the extra pressure will send me over the edge. He sits up quickly and he must be able to see the disappointment in my face, cause he laughs.

"Come, Anastasia."

 _Yes, please. That's exactly what I want to do._ I take his hand quickly.

He takes me into my room and closes the door behind us. I stand, waiting for instructions.

"Stand in front of the bed. Facing me." He demands, pulling his shirt over his head.

 _Oh, fuck yes!_ I practically run to the bed and stand.

He rids me of my bottoms, kissing along my hips as he goes. My center clenches and I'm surprised I'm not leaking down my leg at this point.

"Sit."

My ass hits the bed, rather ungracefully, making the bed bounce.

He continues on my shoes and socks and before I know it, I'm down to my underwear.

"Lie down."

I drop backward and stare up at the ceiling, waiting...rather impatiently at that. After a few moments, I wonder what he's doing, and just as I'm about to ask, I feel him grab my foot, his thumbnail raking up my instep. It's pain and pleasure all mixed together and my hips move as it sends shockwaves to my core. His lips are on my foot and then travel up my leg. I try not to wriggle, but I can hear my breathing getting louder with every inch his lips get closer to my apex. I bite my bottom lip to keep from making noise and clutch the duvet to keep myself still. I feel his lips leave one leg and land on the opposite and I whimper, disappointed. He completely skipped over the good part.

I feel his teeth nip sharply against my leg. "Patience."

I blow out a deep breath, trying to find my control. "Yes, sir."

After what seems like an eternity, he's done kissing and pulls my panties down my legs. His hands run up my thighs and pushes them apart, so I'm open to him.

"Put your heels on the bed, Anastasia. Show me what's mine."

I obey.

"Good girl."

He yanks me down the bed roughly and I squeak, startled. His hands are all over my legs again and I wonder how much longer he's going to torture me.

"You are so beautiful, Anastasia. I love seeing how wet and pink you are for me." I feel his lips and breath on me and I moan loudly. _Finally._

"Oh, yes...only for you Christian."

"Why only me, Anastasia?"

"Because I'm yours. Only yours." _Oh, please don't stop! I'm being a good girl!_

I feel his tongue and my toes curl.

"You taste so sweet, Anastasia. Should I continue?"

I nod against the bed "Oh, yes. Oh, please, sir! Don't stop!" _I'll beg as much as you want! Just don't stop!_

I feel his shoulders under my knees and his fingers grip my hips before he starts to work me over. His lips, his tongue...even his teeth, seem to be everywhere. I feel myself building and my hips rise automatically. He stops playing and holds me down. I let out a whine, but try to relax. He still waits and I feel like crying. Suddenly I feel him again and another moan leaves my mouth. I grab onto his head, slipping my fingers through his hair. I want to keep him there. I want to feel more of him.

He finds my opening and pushes his tongue deep into me. "Mmm...Christian..."

His tongue moves faster, tongue-fucking me, and I feel myself start to tighten. "Oh! Oh, Christian!" I tug on his hair, trying to press his face farther into me. _So close!_

"Anastasia...have you seen Chris-CHRISTIAN!"

 _OH MY GOD._ Christian turns quickly to face his mother.

"Grace!" I try to sit up, but his hand holds me down. _Oh god. Oh, my god!_ I'm going to die of embarrassment. I cover my face, willing the bed to open up and swallow me.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" I hear her yell and then the door slam. _She left._

"Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Anastasia...relax." His lips go back to my core.

"You want to continue? After...after that?!" _He can't be serious!_ I uncover my face to look at him.

"Listen to me. The damage is already done. It's her fault; she should have knocked. I'm not finished with you. Now lay back."

I stare at him. _He's serious._

"Do as I say."

I lay back down, a part of my turned on by his calmness. He's always in control.

His swipes his tongue up my slit, circling my clit, before running it back down and into my core, thrusting in and out.

"Oh, sir!" My hands find his hair again. "Mmm...yes, like that!" He knows just how to work me up; I wonder if he fucks as good with his dick that he does with his tongue. My legs start to shake and my toes curl. I'm about to combust.

"Oh, Christian! Please...don't stop! So close!" His nose rubs my clit and my orgasm bursts through me, making me scream. He holds my hips down and continues to thrust into me with his tongue, and I feel like my orgasm will never end.

When it finally does, I lie there like a limp noodle while I catch my breath. It has been so long since I've orgasmed like that...and he does it first try. _This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship._ I cannot wait to see what he can do with his hips.

"Will you make it?" Christian teases, sitting beside me.

"Barely." I answer, turning my head to look at him. "That was incredible, Christian."

The right side of his face lifts into a smile. "You're welcome."

I giggle and force myself into a sitting position, grabbing my head. It's throbbing. Christian's smirk turns into a smug grin.

"Need Ibuprofen, angel?"

I blink a few times and the throbbing is gone. "No, thank you, Christian. I'm okay." I look around my room and frown. "Where are my underwear?"

Christian's eyes light up. "They're no longer yours, Miss Steele." He stands and I see lavender sticking out the top of his back pocket.

My mouth drops open in shock. No ones taken my underwear before.

XxXxXx

At dinner, I sit by Christian, trying to pretend not to notice Grace's horrified expression or that Mr. Grey's eyes are on me. I'd rather watch the ice melt in my glass than have to acknowledge either one of Christian's parents. I managed to upset and sicken both of his parents within just a few hours.

"Ana...who was that guy?" Mr. Grey asks.

 _Shit! Play stupid..._ "The guy?"

"Yes, Ana. The one who hit my son." I wince at his tone.

"Just an ex..." I answer, playing with my hands. I watch Mr. Grey swirl his drink around, but I know he isn't going to drop it that easy.

"What is his name Anastasia?"

"His name is Liam."

He nods. "Is that why you ran off to Georgia? To get away from Liam?"

 _Is it that obvious?_ "Yes."

"I see. And did you tell your father about him?"

Guilt washes over me and I feel like crying. I bow my head, ashamed, and shake my head. _He would be so disappointed in me._

"I'm sure Ray wouldn't be too happy to hear about a man beating his daughter. Why didn't you come to any of us for help, Ana?"

"I did." I look up at Christian and can't help my smile. He's incredible. Christian smiles back at me and cups my knee, giving it a little squeeze. It makes me relax a little.

"How long has this been going on?" _Oh, God. It's Grace._

"Just a few weeks." I answer as calmly as I can, but I can feel my cheeks warming.

"Ana...why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?" Mia asks.

I shrug. "I had to figure it out on my own first." Mia would be the last person I would tell. She'd probably make everything worse...unknowingly, of course.

"When did you tell Christian?" Grace asks.

"This week."

"Ana...I'm not sure that this guy is really gone. I'm worried for you." Mr. Grey mentions.

My stomach somersaults. I know he'll come back once I'm back home. "Me too."

"You don't have to worry about Anastasia. I've already had Taylor hire a bodyguard."

My head snaps towards him so quickly, I swear I give myself whiplash. "You what?"

"Hush." Suddenly he's not Christian- the loving boyfriend, he's Christian- the dominant.

I want to fight him on it, but I can't. For one, I know it won't do any good and two, I know I'll be punished severely if I disrespect him in front of his parents. I blow out a breath and grab for my tea, trying to keep my composure.

Mr. Grey looks happy. "Good, son. I'm sure you'll take care of her."

Mr. Grey's face makes me feel loved and cared for. Everyone here really does care for me; I really need to make sure I continue to take time to see them. These last six months have been so lonely without them. Now that Grace knows that Christian and I are together, there's no way Christian can demand that I keep away from the others...even though I can't imagine him doing so anyway. I know he has a soft spot for Grace and Mia and he'll give in to themeven if he won't give in to me.

XxXxXx

"Ana? Are we going to continue our girl time tonight? We can watch movies, eat to our hearts' desire, and catch up!" Mia asks me when our dinner plates are being taken away.

I chew my lip and look down at the table. I was hoping that I'd end up in Christian's room, naked, tonight. The whole way through dinner, I couldn't get my mind off of it. I chance a look at him and he looks pissed. I definitely don't want to make him angry.

"Say yes, Ana! We can camp out in the living room and re-watch JT's ass on the big screen!" Kate piped in. I know she was trying to persuade me to say yes, but the only thing she's managed to do is piss Christian off further. The hand that is on my knee has traveled up my thigh and is now gripping it tightly, reminding me that I am his. I don't need reminding. I wish I could just tell him that he has nothing to worry about. Christian is an Adonis and shouldn't feel threatened by this.

"If the girls are going to camp out in the living room, that gives us an excuse to watch FoxSports and drink ourselves into oblivion! What do you think?" Elliot said, looking at Ethan.

"Sounds good to me, dude."

"Oh, isn't that cute. A little man-date." Kate mentioned, smiling at Elliot.

I frown. What about Christian? Elliot hadn't even asked him. I look up at Christian and he has his cell phone out, typing with one hand, leaving his other on my thigh. I wonder if he's trying to pretend like he hasn't heard them or if he really hasn't.

I scowl at Elliot until he's forced to look at me. His eyebrows raise in question and, as subtly as I can, I nod toward Christian and give him a look. He rolls his eyes, but he understands.

"Christian?"

"Elliot?" Christian answers, sounding bored, but sets his phone on the table to look at his brother.

"You in?"

"For what?"

"For watching a game or two and having some drinks?" Elliot looks annoyed. There is no way Christian is going to say yes now.

"I've got work to do." Christian answers, his tone flat.

"Of course you do." Elliot murmurs behind his glass before taking a sip. _Jackass._

Christian sighs and sits up straighter. "I'll leave you all alone so you can enjoy your evening." He mentions, looking over the rest at the table before settling his eyes on me. He sets his jaw and leaves the dining room alone. Without me.

 _Shit._ I don't have a good reason to say no to the girls, but I know I will have a terrible time, thinking about Christian all night. Knowing he's angry makes my stomach roll.

"I guess I'll go get my pajamas on then." I mention, wanting an excuse to go upstairs.

I excuse myself and hurry up the stairs, almost running right into Christian in the hall. He turns as I almost barrel into him and grabs my forearms.

"What's wrong, Anastasia?" He looks half-panicked.

"I'm sorry! Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you before I got stuck downstairs." I explain. "Please don't be upset. Just say the word and I'll stay with you. I want to be with you, Christian." The words pour out of my mouth in a hurry and I don't even know if he understood what I said.

He gives me a small smile. "I'm not angry at you, angel. I can't blame them for wanting time with you. Enjoy your girl time tonight. Tomorrow, you are mine." He reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ear, leaving his hand there.

"Yes, sir." I nuzzle against his hand, wanting the connection.

He reaches up and cups my face with the other hand, bending down to kiss me. "Are you changing?"

I nod. "Yes, sir."

"Wear my hoodie...and pants. I want your legs covered."

I smile and lift on my tiptoes, pecking him on the lips. "Yes, Christian."

He reaches down, behind me and grabs my backside, pulling me to him. My arms wrap around his hips and I look up at him while he kneads my backside.

"I'll miss you, Christian." I admit, coloring.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "Me too, angel."

"May I text you?" I ask, not wanting to spend the whole night without him.

He smiles. "You may." He bends down and kisses me. "Now go get dressed. The girls are going to come looking for you soon." He turns me around and pops me on the backside to get me going. It works. I'm to my door before I realize I even moved.

"Oh...and Anastasia?" Christian mentions as I open my door.

I turn to look at him. "Yes, sir?"

"If you look at anyone else's ass tonight, I'll take you over my knee." I can see that he's serious, but I can't help my grin.

I shake my head. "No, Christian. I won't. I'm only interested in sir's."

He gives me a panty-dropper smile and winks, disappearing into his room. _He already has your panties, Steele. No panties to drop._ I bite my lip at the thought and hurry into my room to get ready for the night.


	17. Thursday: Ana's POV

**A/N: I wrote this in record time, so...you're welcome! ;)**

 **BTW don't forget Pinterest!**

 **Thursday: Ana's POV**

I woke up early and went running with Kate. I am hoping that spending most of my time with the girls yesterday and running with Kate this morning is enough to placate them for awhile. I miss Christian and if I don't get laid soon, I might just lose it. I want to be his. I want to feel good and I want him to feel good, because of me. At this point, I am willing to pull him into a hall closet if I have to, in order to get some privacy if no one will leave us alone.

I head up the stairs, switching from my running playlist to Sons of Jim on my iPod, ready to get some core exercises in. I wonder what Christian is doing, but I know it's best to let him come to me. I don't want to bother him if he'd rather be alone. Instead, I concentrate on my planking, closing my eyes and letting the music wash over me while I try to ignore the burning in my abdomen and limbs.

I feel footsteps and I open my eyes to see the door open. I look up at Christian, yanking my earbuds out of my ears, just in time to be flipped over onto my back, him holding my hands above my head. It shocks me, but at the same time, my core liquifies. _Please continue, Mr. Grey._ I feel myself begin to pant at the thought of what's to come, but he looks calm and collected. _Damn._

"Hi." I breathe up at him, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

He smirks, amused at me I'm sure. "Hi."

I feel him poking against the front of my thigh and I wiggle, trying to move so that it's between my legs. I need to grind against him. As if reading my mind, Christian shakes his head at me and kisses me, but the kiss soon becomes forceful and my hips start to move on their own. He moves my hands so that they're both being held with his left hand while his right hand starts to run down my arm...right to my chest. I almost buck when I feel him pulling on my nipple. It's sending shock waves straight to my core and I know I must look like a writhing mess below him. My body responds to him so easily...it's never responded so quickly to a man. Just a pull of a nipple and a nibble of my bottom lip with his teeth and I swear I could burst into an orgasm any second.

His phone vibrates and his lips and hands are gone and I can't suppress a whimper. _Please come back._

"I need to go into work." He growls, looking at his phone.

 _Oh, no. No, please...I'm going to combust!_ I grind against him, hoping to keep him just five more minutes. "I want you, sir. Please don't go."

"I have to. Go take a shower…don't touch yourself."

That isn't fair! I'm going to explode! _What he doesn't know, won't hurt him..._

He grabs my chin and pulls it down, forcing me into submission. _Yea...yea. I know._

"Do. As. I. Say."

"Yes, sir." I tell him, making sure my voice is quiet for him.

He pulls me into the standing position and I watch him, not understanding why he's still here. His eyebrow raises and his eyes harden further. _Oh!_ He means now! I hurry to the bathroom, happy to have an escape. He doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today.

I pull off my clothes and cross my legs tight while I turn the water on, trying to find enough pressure to keep from defying him. I hurry to wash my hair and then grab my loofa, but it falls. I move to the opposite end of the shower to pick it up, my ass towards the spray and when I'm bent, the spray hits against my swollen clit, making me moan out. I put my hands flat on the wall in front of me and stay there for a moment, letting the pressure of the water stimulate my core. It isn't enough, so I stand and grab the shower head, pulling the hand-held off and I place one foot on the shelf so I am wide open. I cry out when it hits my center for the first time, but soon get use to it and I start to move my hips in a circle while the shower head works it magic. It doesn't take long before I'm coming and I picture Christian in front of me while I moan out his name. I put the shower head back once I've caught my breath and hurry to wash my body. I'm not sated by any means, but my need for Christian is more manageable.

When I'm done I dry off, wrapping myself in my towel, and I grab a smaller one so I can dry my hair enough to keep it from dripping. I head into my bedroom and take a deep breath. The smell of Christian is still so strong. I turn towards my bed and he's there. I squeak my surprise. _Oh, fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck._ Did he hear me?

"Christian! What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to work." I try to keep my cool, but my face is betraying me. I can feel it becoming pinker by the second.

"You defied me." He snaps his fingers and points towards the floor in front of him. My body automatically obeys and I find myself standing in front of him, naked before I can even blink twice.

"Over my knee." Like always, my body automatically answers his demand. He moves so the top half of my body is on the bed and he begins to fondle my ass while he keeps a firm pressure against the small of my back with his forearm. _Don't get excited...this is a punishment. Don't get excited..._ I have it on repeat in my head, reminding myself that this isn't supposed to turn me on...but I know it's going to. I turn my head so I can look at his handsome face. _He's all mine._ I stifle a smile at the thought.

"Tell me why you're being punished, Anastasia." He looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"I defied you by touching myself, sir." I answer...even though technically, I didn't touch myself...I don't think he's in the mood to hear technicalities at the moment. I'll just take my punishment the way it is, instead of having a harsher one for arguing.

"I will spank you ten times. You will count. Tell me you understand."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

His hand strikes and it stings deliciously. I moan and then mentally admonish myself for it.

"One." I bite my bottom lip, focusing on keeping quiet.

"Release that lip." He comes down more forcefully for the second and I squeak in surprise.

"Two."

He continues; he spanks so hard that my ass stings terribly and it causes tears to form in my eyes, but the look in his eyes is making me wetter by the second.

Finally, we're at ten and he spanks me so hard I cry out. "Fuck!"

His hand connects an extra time, surprising me, but luckily it's a soft tap.

"Language, Anastasia!" He warns.

"Sorry, sir." I just want to stand up and rub my ass so that the sting goes away. I know I can't move without him ordering me to.

He moves and places my knees on the floor, keeping a hand pressed against the small of my back so I stay against the bed.

"Stay."

I wait while he disappears into the bathroom. A thought occurs to me: what if one of the girls come hurrying in while I'm bent over like this with handprints on my ass? That'd be an interesting conversation... Grace has already walked in on us...so what's to say the others won't do the same?

He returns while I mull this over and I hear him placing something on my nightstand. I turn my head so I can see what he's doing. This is rather odd to me; I wonder if my punishment isn't over. Maybe he's found something else to hit me with. I don't see anything but aloe vera in his hand, though.

"This will ease the burn." He explains.

My heart swells. "Thank you, sir. You are very kind." I'm getting the royal treatment with him.

I hear him sigh while he pumps the aloe into his hand and then gently begins to rub it into my warm, red backside. My whole body relaxes as he rubs it in and I feel like I could fall asleep right there.

After a couple minutes, I feel his fingers slide down my backside and into my core. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to stay calm.

"This is mine, Anastasia. No one touches what's mine. You should be ashamed of yourself for defying me."

My heart clenches at his words along with my whole body. _You should be ashamed..._ His words echo through my mind and I feel unworthy. He's been nothing, but wonderful and I've defied him already.

"I am, sir." I choke back a sob.

"Hey…" He pulls me up by my arm and cups my face. His eyes are gentle and he leans in to kiss me. "You've already been punished. Don't punish yourself over this. Punishment is my responsibility."

 _He's right._ It's the dom's responsibility to punish. His words go straight to my heart and I feel the pressure in my chest disappear. "Yes, sir."

After he kisses me again, I see him sneak a peek at my body. I had forgotten I was naked. "You are so beautiful, Anastasia. I can't wait to have you tonight. Wear your gray set today. I want to take it off tonight."

I nod. "I can't wait, Christian." I kiss his lips and then realize it might have been too bold, so I sit back in submissive position.

He stands and I can feel his eyes on me, but I am a good girl and keep my eyes fixed on his knees.

"Up."

I stand and before I'm even back on two feet he pulls me to him, kissing me again. I love all this attention; I wish he didn't have to leave.

"I'll be back for dinner. Don't touch yourself…I mean it."

I shake my head, seriously. "Never again, Christian."

I hear him start to laugh and I fight my own, but end up giggling anyway.

"You are so fucking adorable." He grabs me and yanks me towards him, his lips slamming into mine once more. He releases me and is to the door before I even realize what just happened.

"Take your Advil and find something for lunch." He commands and disappears. I watch the door for a second, taking in everything that just happened before I take the Advil.

I cup my backside as I stand there and I can feel the heat from his strikes against my hands. It still burns as I touch it, but the aloe did wonders. I go into the bathroom to look at the damage and I can't help my smile when I see finger marks across my skin. It's evidence that he was there and that he's truly my dominant. I know that it'll burn when I sit, but it'll remind me of him. He'll be on my mind all day now. I really hope that he isn't gone for too long. I'm becoming addicted to him.

The way he took care of me after my punishment completely blew me away. Nev only did aftercare when we did things for pleasure. Punishment is punishment and there was no reason he should baby me afterward. I really didn't deserve Christian's aftercare; I defied him outright...but that doesn't mean that I didn't love every second of it. I almost respect him more for taking care of me afterward...it was almost as if he decided the ten strikes were enough and he'd rather me not have to suffer all day over it. He was taking care of his submissive...his responsibility. He's dominant in the most delicious of ways. He's sensitive to my needs and he's only been my dominant for two days...The strong sensitive type...I think I've found my perfect kind of dominant. When he breaks off our verbal agreement...it's probably going to tear me in two, but it's worth it for the time I get to spend with him. How did I get so lucky to have Nev as my trainer and now Christian for my half-and-half? I'm going to soak up all that I can before it's over.

XxXxXx

Lunchtime. I eat with the girls while they cluck on about pop culture and what celebrity is screwing who, what celebrity is pregnant, which ones are divorcing, and so on. I swear I am watching a segment of E!News. These girls crack me up. I'm trying to pay attention and act like I'm into it...but in realty, I just can't get my mind off Christian. I hope work is going well for him today and that he won't be in too bad of a mood when he comes home. If work goes badly...mixed with my defiance from earlier...he might not be in the mood to fuck me tonight. I hope that isn't the case. If he does have a bad day at work, I hope he decides to take it out on my body tonight and just fuck me into oblivion. I wore the gray set just as he requested and I hope that he likes it just as much in person as he did in the picture.

I wonder if he'll let me take _his_ clothes off him tonight. There is just something about unbuttoning a dress shirt that is so sexy...it's like my own little slow reveal of his beautiful body. I know with his touch issues, he might have a big problem with it...not trusting that I wouldn't touch him. I _do_ want to touch him, but I know he can't deal with it, so I won't.

"Ana...Ana, are you listening to anything I am saying?"

I blink a few times and realize that I've been looking out the window, completely lost in my own thoughts. I look over at Kate and give her a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, Kate. What'd you say?"

"I got a call this morning from the Seattle Times. They've offered me a job and I've decided to take it!" Kate said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, Kate! That's wonderful!" I slide over in the breakfast nook booth and give her a hug.

"I told Elliot...and he asked me to move in with him!"

I give her a mega-watt smile. "Wow! That's huge, Kate! You know what happens next!" I lift my left hand and wiggle my ring finger. "Are you ready for that?"

Kate bites down on her lip and smiles. "Let's see how living together goes, first. Ask me again in a few months."

Mia squealed. "Oh, wouldn't that just be a dream if he asks you during the holidays to marry him? We'll be sisters!"

I fake pout. "And I'll be left all alone out in the cold."

"There's always Christian! If he isn't gay, I mean." Kate teases, making Mia snort.

"Yea...maybe if you drug him and take him to Las Vegas...it might work...for a day." Mia mentioned, laughing.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I'm sure your brother is perfectly happy being single, living in that Penthouse of his."

"It must be so lonely, though." Kate said, starting to frown.

"Don't feel bad for him, Kate. He likes it that way. He despises everyone." Mia answered.

With that, I know I need to change the subject before Mia goes off on a rant about her brother.

"So, anything new in your love life, Mia?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, yea...tell me all about you and Ethan...don't think that I don't notice him staying in your room at night!" Kate admonishes Mia, pointing at her with a fork.

Mia goes pink and smiles down at her plate. "Weeellllllllllll..."

Operation Digress complete!

XxXxXx

Mia's parents decide to grill for dinner and send Gretchen to fetch their list of groceries before starting. They pop open a bottle of wine and a few beers, handing each of us a glass while Mr. Grey starts the fire. He keeps ahold of his glass while he tries to light it and I watch, worried the liquor and the flame would somehow mix and he'd end up catching himself on fire. Finally, after three minutes of trying to do it one-handed, he put the drink down and got the propane grill to light.

Mia turns on her iPod and sticks it in the dock and Justin Timberlake floods our ears. This girl has got an obsession. I hope for his sake that he never has to meet her. I can just imagine her throwing herself at him and strangling him to death while she tries to hug him.

I'm sitting at the table with Elliot and Ethan, enjoying my wine while Kate and Mia dance.

"Ana! Come dance with us!" Mia urges, waving me over.

"Oh...I don't know..." I'm not sure how my dom would appreciate me shaking my ass around while he isn't here.

"Go on, Ana. Have some fun!" Ethan encourages, smiling.

I shrug and take a deep drink from my glass before standing to join the girls. _Sexyback_ fades and another song comes on, making the three of us squeal in excitement. It's my favorite song and it's a great one to dance to.

 _I got this feelin' inside my bones,_

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on._

 _All through my city, all through my home,_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone._

Kate, Mia and I dance silly, twirling and dipping each other while we dance. Kate twirls me and I see someone out of the corner of my eye. _He's back!_ A large grin appears on my face and I watch him as we dance. His eyes are burning holes into mine, they're looking at me so intently...and then I see his hand go up, beckoning me over.

 _Yes, please!_

I hurry over to my dom and take his hand, showing him how happy I am about having him back by dancing for him.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket,_

 _Got that good soul in my feet._

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops,_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally._

 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop._

He hasn't asked me to stop, so I decide to be bold and turn to shake the part of my anatomy that he spent so much time with earlier. I hear him groan and smile to myself. He must be an ass-man.

He yanks me onto his lap and I throw my legs over the side so I can turn towards him. I love that he commands me to do things without asking...or even speaking for that matter. My sir knows how to take charge and demands obedience...and god damn it if I don't want to obey his every command.

"I've missed you." I tell him, smiling.

He nods in agreement. "Me too, angel."

I love that he uses pet names for me. It makes me feel incredibly special. I feel his arm wrap around me while one hand goes down to rest on my ass. He's claiming me as his in front of everyone and I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I am beyond excited that he's willing to show PDA in front of people so close to him.

"How was work today?" I ask, wanting to know how his humor is.

His eyebrow cocks and I can see that he's wondering why I care.

"Just playing the role of a loving girlfriend." I say, winking.

His hand pops me on the ass cheek...and although it was playful and soft, it reminds me of how sore I am. I pout dramatically, pretending to be hurt.

"Still tender?"

I nod, my pout still visible.

"I'm sorry, angel." He leans in and kisses me. "Better?" _Mmhmm..._ exactly what I want.

"Almost…try again."

He laughs and buries his fingers in my hair, pulling my head back to his. The music cuts off mid-kiss and I frown as he pulls away from me.

"What the fuck, man? You aren't gay?" Elliot asks, shocked.

"No, Elliot. I am not gay."

Christian's tone makes me hide in his neck, hoping that they don't bring me into the conversation. It occurs to me that Grace never told anyone about walking in on us and my cheeks light up at the thought.

"You can't be serious, Ana!" Mia sounds angry. I turn my head just enough to have her in my line of sight. "What the hell do you see in him? I mean…he's a complete asshole!"

I lift my head and give her the dirtiest look I can muster. I don't want to get loud with my sir so close. Submissives are soft spoken and compliant. I don't think he'd appreciate me going Hulk on her ass.

"What is it, Ana? I know it isn't the money because you aren't like that!" Mia continued, throwing her fit.

I open my mouth to tell her that I would discuss this later with her, when Mr. Grey speaks instead and I decide to hide back in my safe place: the crook of Christian's neck.

"Enough, Mia! Their relationship is none of your business! I'm happy for them. Christian deserves to be happy. He's a gentleman. I know he'll treat her right."

I smile against his neck, glad that someone has finally decided to stand up for this lovely, beautiful man.

I feel him nuzzling me and then his lips are against the shell of my ear. "It's safe." He whispers, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. I really don't want to leave the warmth of his neck...but when I hear the music turn back on, I know I better. I know my cheeks are red from my annoyance with Mia. I know she and I will end up going at it now that they know we're together. I'm not looking forward to it.

"Hey…don't worry about it. If any of them give you a hard time, just let me know." He reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, caressing my face. "I'll take care of it."

I smile at him and relax against him, an arm resting on his shoulders while the other rests against his arm. He starts to search my face and I start to blush; I need to look away. I don't want him studying my face that close. I'm sure he'll realize just how disproportionate my facial features are to one another and how round my face actually is.

"Look at me."

I suppress a whimper and force myself to look up at him.

"You are beautiful, Anastasia." My heart swells. He leans in and whispers, "So beautiful, in fact, that I am contemplating throwing you over my shoulder and taking you to bed right now so I can fuck you senseless."

A breath leaves my lips suddenly and my core clenches, causing me to wiggle my hips. "Oh, please, sir."

"Not yet, Anastasia. You will come to my room at midnight. Clothed with your hair braided. I will finishing taking what's mine then. Not before."

 _Damn it! Why?_ I want to whine, but I know I mustn't.

"Do you understand, Anastasia?"

 _Unfortunately._ "Yes, sir."

"FOOD!" Mr. Grey yells and I smile up at Christian. Maybe if I pick something different than he does, I can get him to feed me again.

XxXxXx

It's 11:45 and I have spent the last hour on YouTube trying to figure out how to braid my own hair. I can barely braid someone else's, let alone my own! Every time I try, it looks like a four year old tried...and failed. What am I going to do? I'm just going to have to suck it up and go in with my hair down. I know I'll probably be punished for it, but I don't want to be late. I try one last time before giving up and brushing my hair and finally go to knock on the door to his room.

He opens the door and his forehead creases as he looks me over. I can't tell if he's mad or just confused.

"Anastasia...why are you early? And why isn't your hair in a braid?"

 _Ugh, this is so embarrassing!_ I concentrate on my feet while I explain. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been trying to for an hour...but I can't. I need more time."

"It's alright, angel. I'll do it. Come in." His tone is gentle, reassuring me that everything is still okay between the two of us. He moves away from the door and I enter further, turning away from him so he can braid my hair.

"You've got beautiful hair, Anastasia. So strong." I smile at the compliment and wait patiently while he finishes and I hand him my hair tie. He turns me around and begins to undress me.

"Now...when I want you and you are clothed, I will always be the one to take your clothes off. Never do it yourself unless I specifically ask." _Got it._ "I'll expect your hair to be in a braid at all times. Always carry a tie with you and I will do this myself." I nod as he pulls my pants down my legs and I step out of them. His eyes rake over my body while I stand there and I suddenly feel vulnerable. I force myself to stand there, unmoving. I know I'll be in trouble if I dare try to cover myself with my arms.

Suddenly he reaches behind me and, with one movement of his thumb and index finger, my bra falls away.

"When I ask you to meet me in the playroom though, I expect you to be there, looking like this. No clothes, except for your panties. Again, I will braid your hair. Now...get down on your knees and I will show you how I want you positioned for me when I enter the playroom."

I get down on my knees and look at the floor. I can already smell my own arousal as I sit here; the promise of him taking me to his playroom pushing me over the edge.

"Alright, angel. Spread your knees farther...that's it...keep going. Show me what's mine. There. Perfect. Now rest your forearms on your knees. Yes. Just like that." He walks around me, taking his time as he takes in my appearance. He enjoys this stance. I'll have to remember that; I can use it to my advantage when I'm craving him...even when we're not in the playroom.

I see his feet in front of me again. "You look mighty fine, Anastasia. I want you just like this...facing the playroom door when I ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I say quietly, keeping my eyes on his feet.

"Up."

I stand up, but keep my eyes downcast, unsure if we're playing straight dom/sub or if we're half-and-half right now.

"You may look at me."

I look up at him and see the pleased look on his face. "Sir is pleased?"

He nods. "Immensely."

He dips down to kiss me and grabs me, pulling me into him. I grip the pockets of his bottoms, trying to pull him flush against me. It's taking everything in me not to throw the lady-like shit away and just grind shamelessly against him.

He pulls away and his eyes are wild. "Lay on the bed."

 _What?_ "The...the bed, sir?"

"Yes. I didn't stutter. Is there a problem?"

Oh, no...I didn't mean to make him so angry. I shake my head quickly. "No, sir. I've just...I've never been fucked on a bed before."

I see his jaw tense, but I'm not sure what it means. "You use that word so easily...have you ever had anything, but a hard fuck?"

"I don't understand, sir."

He sighs and I can see him getting annoyed. "Have you ever just had sex? Vanilla...hearts and flowers sex...been made love to?"

My eyes widen in realization. "No, sir. Always hard. Always fast. No emotion."

"He wasn't easy on you when he took your virginity?"

"No, sir. Nev wasn't one to show emotions or feelings. He said that dom's don't do easy, so I need to get use to it." It's part of being a submissive...what's the big deal?

"And you've never been fucked in a bed? Where were you the first time he took you?"

 _Why is he so angry?_ "It was on the tantra chair." I explain, hoping we can stop talking and just fuck already. I wish I didn't act so shocked and just let him take me on the bed... _his_ bed.

He frowns and doesn't say anything. I realize he's angry with Nev. _Oh, please don't!_ "Please don't be upset, sir. He was a good dom."

He shakes his head and sighs, not believing me. "You deserve better. Get on the bed, Anastasia."

 _Don't question it, Steele!_ I'll never get laid if I don't do exactly what he asks. I hurry to the bed and lay down on the pillows in the middle. The bed smells like him and I take a deep breath, breathing him in.

"Open your legs, angel. Never hide what's mine."

I spread my legs open and watch him while he undresses the top half of his body and takes off his shoes. He leaves his bottoms on, confusing me. He climbs up my body and hovers over me, kissing me deeply. His lips are so incredible.

"I've never had a girl in my bed before." He mentions, searching my face again.

 _Interesting..._ "You've never fucked in a bed before, either?"

"I have a bed in my playroom. My subs aren't allowed in my room."

I nod. "Noted."

He smiles down at me, looking amused. "You're not just a sub, Anastasia."

"I'm not?"

He shakes his head. "You are so much more."

My heart swells and I swallow back tears. He's just too lovely... His lips find mine again and then he pulls my panties down my legs before hovering over me again. His kisses continue south and one finally finds my nipple and a moan escapes my mouth as I shove my chest towards him. I need more. He continues to play with my breasts until I'm about to explode and I find myself too antsy to be able to keep still.

"Still, baby. I want you still."

I nod and close my eyes, trying to find my bearings. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

His lips continue lower and it takes all of my self control to stay still. I feel like every muscle in my body is clenched, trying to keep myself from moving.

"Legs up, let me see."

I bend my legs and show him my center, hoping his lips will find their way there. They do and I sigh in contentment. _F_ _inally._

He works me over and I grab the sheets, ready to fall over the edge and he stops. A whimper escapes my mouth; I'm so disappointed. I was so close.

"Patience, baby. I want you to milk me when you come." I see him pull himself out of his pants and I frown at him.

"You aren't going to take them off?" _I want him naked!_ It's only fair.

He climbs off the bed and rids himself of his bottoms before crawling back up and resting himself between my legs. I can feel his naked thighs against the inside of mine and it's glorious.

"Better?" He asks, making me smile.

"Yes."

He shakes his head and smirks and I giggle up at him.

"Wrap a leg around my waist, baby. I need you wide and open."

I do as he commands and I can feel his warm tip against my opening and I wish I could just use my leg to force him into me. It's been so long since I've been fucked and I don't know how much longer I can wait. He's so close...

He cups my face in one hand and kisses me. "Are you ready?"

I moan. "Oh, yes Christian. Please." _Fuck me already!_

His forehead is resting against mine as he pushes into me. It's an interesting sensation...it kind of pinches, but not really...I can feel myself stretching for him and it's a little uncomfortable, but I know I'll get use to it. I just want him to seat himself completely.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes...keep going." I encourage, holding onto the headboard. He forgot to tie me up.

Once he's completely seated inside, his whole body stills and then the uncomfortableness is gone. I feel my whole body relax. A smile forms on my face and he grins as he begins to move. I know I'm not supposed to be making noises, but _fuck!_ His dick hits that ache that's been growing for so long every single time he thrusts. He stretches me so much that I can feel him everywhere. He fills me completely and I feel my eyes roll back into my head as I close them.

"This is vanilla, baby. Let go." His hand touches one of my forearms and I bring them down; I wrap one around his neck while the other dives into his hair. _God, I love his hair._

He stops suddenly. "Please tell me you're on birth control."

My eyes pop open and I nod up at him, trying to hide my surprise. _Does he honestly think I'd let him fuck him without some sort of protection?_ "Of course, sir."

He exhales, obviously relieved and starts to move. It's faster, deeper, and harder. I meet his thrusts, urging him on. I want it hard.

"Mmm...Christian...don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I feel my core starting to pulsate around him and he kisses me.

"Come for me, Anastasia." He demands and I explode around him, squeezing him as tight as I can.

"Oh, yes! Christian...oh, wow!" My body is still convulsing and shooting bolts of pleasure through my system when I feel him twitch and spill into me.

"Fuck, Ana!"

My body finally relaxes and his forehead comes back to mine. I reach up and run the pads of my fingers against his scalp, hoping he'll lay there for a few minutes. I don't want to leave, yet. This is my first vanilla and I feel emotionally raw for some reason.

It isn't long before he rolls away and my chest clenches painfully. I know it's my cue to go. I take a deep breath and mentally pull up my big girl panties. _This is all part of the lifestyle, Steele. Suck it up._

"Anastasia?"

 _Shit._ I've overstayed my welcome. "I know. I'm going." I hurry to stand, but I have to stop for a second. My legs feel like jelly. Once I've got my bearings I run around, grabbing my clothes so I can disappear.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to my room."

"Stop!" His voice is loud and stops me in my tracks.

"Drop the clothes."

My arms automatically drop to my sides, the clothes falling to the floor.

"Now get your ass back in this bed."

Back in the bed? He wants me to lay with him?

"Now."

I hurry back to bed, not wanting him to change his mind. He pulls me back against him, spooning me from behind.

"You aren't just a sub, Anastasia. If I want you to leave, I will tell you."

 _I love this._ I sigh, content, and relax back against him, feeling his chest hair tickle my upper back. I feel his lips go to my shoulder and I can't contain my smile. This is all so perfect. I didn't know vanilla could be so good.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks.

She giggle at the thought. "No."

"How do you feel?"

"Lovely...like I'm on cloud nine. You feel so good, Christian." I confess.

"You felt amazing, baby. I can't wait for another round." He tells me, kissing my shoulder and nuzzling my neck. I feel completely giddy.

"Will you tie me up?" I ask, hoping to see more of his dom side soon. My eyelids are getting heavy, but if he wants to continue tonight, I am more than willing.

"Tomorrow, baby. Sleep now."

I find myself yawning. "Mmmkay. Goodnight, sir."

"Christian." He tells me. Oh, yea...vanilla.

I smile, loving that he wants me to use his first name. "Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, Anastasia."


	18. Friday: Ana's POV

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but the Harry Potter Trivia is over and I am back! We were sorted into Ravenclaw and got third place! I am still a little bitter over two of the questions that we got wrong, but I'll get over it. ;)**

 **Because I haven't worked on my story at all until now, I am posting a rather large chapter as a treat. I added a bit more lemon with her POV and a bit of fluff that Christian didn't feel the need in adding. Hope you like the change.**

 **Friday: Ana's POV**

I am awoken by Christian growling into my ear and pulling me against him. I'm too drowsy so open my eyes, but smile, thinking he's ready for a morning fuck. It isn't until I hear Kate call for me that I realize he's just annoyed with being woken up by his brother's girlfriend.

"Shut the fuck up!" Christian screams, startling me a little, before tucking himself into my body.

"Make me!" Kate's voice comes closer. "Oh...well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I groan, frustrated. _Why can't she leave us alone?_ "What do you want, Kate?"

"Well...I was worried you were sick because you weren't up at the crack of dawn ready to run...but now I see you've already gotten your exercise."

Christian growls against my neck and I can't help but do the same.

"Go away." I plead, pulling the covers over our heads in an attempt to make her disappear.

"Fine, Steele. Don't go running with me. I'll leave you here so you can fuck like rabbits."

 _Good. Go away._ "Shut the door behind you!" I yell from under the covers.

The door slams and I lower the covers slowly, peeking out to make sure the coast is clear before lowering them completely.

"Thank God. She's gone." I mumble, closing my eyes and curling back into the warm ball I was in before we were so rudely interrupted.

I feel the bed bounce and then I'm airborne before I fall back to the bed on my back, his hands holding mine above my head. I'm honestly surprised I hadn't just peed the bed with how shocked I am right now.

He leans over towards the nightstand and pulls something out. It's a silk, silver tie; seeing it makes me instantly wet and antsy.

"Is this what you want?" His baritone voice is rough with sleep, only fueling my arousal further.

I nod. "Oh, yes. Please, sir..."

I watch his face as he ties my hands together first, then ties them to the headboard. He's completely concentrated on the task at hand; his forehead is wrinkled, his eyebrows furrowed, and the tip of his tongue is sticking out between those smooth lips of his. He looks utterly adorable.

When he's finished, I look up to assess his binding ability. I yank on it, but the bindings won't give. _Nice._ A true professional.

"You aren't going anywhere, Miss Steele." He assures me, sounding a bit amused by my actions. I return my gaze to him and watch as he slips down the bed, pushing the covers off as he goes. He grabs my ankles and yanks, forcing my arms to stretch flat and my chest to be pushed forward. My hips wiggle a little, trying to find some friction.

His palms find my thighs and I bite my lip to keep from begging already. We had only just begun. I can barely control myself when it comes to him.

"You look mighty fine, Anastasia. The only thing that could make this better is a spreader bar between these beautiful ankles." His long fingers find my ankle and he takes his time kissing the entire circumference of my ankle-and fuck-even that makes me aroused. I am now panting and I don't know how much longer I can go without begging. The visual of me strapped to a spreader bar while he has complete control of me comes to mind and I whimper.

"I can't wait, Christian." I need him to have mercy on me.

"I know, baby. We'll have to work on that." He rubs my thighs again. "I'm going to make this fast and hard, Anastasia. We need a shower and food." His hands cup my backside and raises me up and without warning, he slams into me, making me scream.

"Ss...Sir...I'm..I'm...please!" My orgasm is so close and the way he's pistoning into me is creating such an intense sensation that I can barely form words.

"It's alright, Anastasia. Let go." Christian's reassuring words are all I need and I detonate around him, screaming his name. I don't think I could have kept myself from coming even if he told me no.

As I come down from my high, he's still pounding into me. He doesn't slow until I relax and his thrusts become slower, but sharper and deeper as he thrusts himself into me harshly in the beginning of each thrust, then slows and flexes his hips as much as he can, his tip pressing into my cervix as he groans. It's an odd feeling at first, but after he pushes a few times, I feel my core relax and pleasure invades my senses once more.

He presses as deep as he can before stilling and rolling his hips in a circular motion, causing me to stretch further and it forces his tip to rub hard against my inner walls, causing a moan from deep in my throat to rise and my hips to grind against his.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes!" I breathe out. "Again, Christian. Please!"

His hips circle again, causing another long moan to come from my lips.

"Again?" He's panting. I can see that he's forcing himself to keep still.

"Yes, sir."

He circles again, but keeps circling this time and reaches down between us to rub my clit at the same time. My head falls back and my mouth opens as he plays.

"Come on, Ana. Give it to me!" He growls between clenched teeth. He pinches my clit and pulls while he circles his hips harshly and it sends me over the edge again.

He doesn't waste any time and starts to pound into me and rubs my clit roughly while I'm still in mid-climax.

"Give me another, Ana." He demands, growling and panting. He's slamming into me so hard my breasts are bouncing, the air making my nipples even harder. He bends down and bites down on my nipple while he continues the rough movement on my clit and another orgasm shoots through me, making my hips raise off the bed-bringing him with me.

"Thank fuck!" Christian groans, as I feel him start to twitch above me. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw, growling out my name as he comes.

"You are mine." He says, smacking the side of my ass.

I grin, but feel too exhausted to open my eyes. "All yours."

"Too many orgasms, Miss Steele?"

"Oh, no, sir. Just right." I've just come down from the most exhilarating high of my life...sex with him is phenomenal.

I feel my hands being released and I let them drop to the mattress. "You are so good, Christian."

He spanks me and I know it's because I'm almost comatose; instead of moving, I just moan, half hoping to rile him up again.

"Up."

I pout. "But..."

"No. Up. Don't make me punish you." I can tell in his voice that it isn't just a threat. I open one eye to peek and see how angry he looks. He sets his jaw, giving me a hard look, but I see no anger so I open the other and sit up.

"But it was so nice laying next to you. I've never slept so well." I tell him, climbing out of the bed.

"Me either." He looks pensive.

"May I sleep with you again tonight, Christian?" I ask as softly and sweetly as I can, standing in front of him with my hands clasped like a good girl.

I'm rewarded with a crooked smile. "After what I have planned for you, you won't be able to stand long enough to make it to your bedroom."

I smile up at him and feel my teeth sink into my bottom lip in anticipation. "I look forward to it."

His hands reach for my backside and he pulls me against him, kneading. "We're going to fuck in the shower and then you are going to make me brunch. Tell me you understand."

I moan. I can't get enough of him. Being fucked over and over and then getting to serve him...recharging him for just another round of fucking- I can definitely get use to this. "Oh, yes, sir. I completely understand."

"Good girl. Go kneel on the bathroom rug while I get the shower ready." He commands, spanking me again. I allow myself to relish in the sting before I run off.

I kneel on my rug and slowly get into the position he showed me last night. My thighs ache and it takes me a moment to stretch them out enough to open for him.

As he gets the shower ready, I take advantage of the moment and gaze at the perfectly formed backside of his. I have an urge to bite right into it, but settle on chewing on my own lip instead.

He turns and I drop my head back down so that I'm looking at the floor. His feet stop in front of me and I take him in as my eyes climb up his body before they settle on his face.

"Sir?"

He offers me his hand and I take it, rising off the rug. I look down at it and feel my face heat up when there is a white sticky puddle left where I was sitting.

"My mark didn't last long, Miss Steele."

I look up at him and I can feel that my face is on fire. "Sorry, sir."

He laughs, making my heart feel light. "That's alright, angel. I'll just have to try again."

I smile and nod. I definitely don't mind that.

"Come. I'll wash you." He opens the shower and guides me in by resting his hand on the small of my back. As soon as the warm water hits my body, I feel myself automatically relax.

"Feel good?" He grabs my hips and forces my whole body under the spray.

It feels magnificent. I close my eyes and lift my head, letting the spray wash the rest of the sleep out of my eyes.

I feel his hands on me and he turns me around towards him. I smile up at him. He is so handsome; my heart-rate spikes every time I look at him. He picks me up like I weigh nothing and I immediately wrap my limbs around him.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia. Hold on tight."

I barely have time to brace myself before my back hits the tile and he enters me swiftly.

"Fuck!" His eyes squeeze shut and he stills. "You feel so good, Ana."

His pace is quick and hard and I feel my orgasm already building. I yank on his hair, trying to pull his lips to mine. I crave him. I crave his presence, his body, his voice, his laugh...His everything.

I need him.

"Kiss me, Christian...please." I know I'm almost whining. I've never felt the need to be so close to anyone before. It honestly scares me. Panic rises in my chest with the need for closeness.

His lips connect to mine and he immediately deepens it. I'm glad he's holding me because if he wasn't I'm pretty sure my knees would have given out. When he pulls away from the kiss, he leaves his forehead against mine and quickens his pace.

"You never have to beg, Anastasia." He sounds breathless. He's breathless because of me. It only fuels my desire and my legs start to spasm before I even start to feel the flutter deep inside. The flutter comes soon after and my head hits the back of the shower wall as my pleasure builds again.

"Come, Ana. Milk my dick, baby."

His words are all I need and I explode around his dick, pushing him into his own orgasm.

"You okay, angel?"

I nod, still panting.

"I'm going to put you down now."

I nod again and slide down his body. I rest against the wall until I catch my breath.

"It's always so intense with you." I pant.

His forehead finds mine again. "I take that to be a good thing, Miss Steele?"

I nod against his forehead. "Yes."

After a chaste kiss, he gets down to business. "Wet your hair, Anastasia. I will wash it."

He takes over and cleans and conditions my hair quickly. He's thorough; I wonder how many times he's done this before. My stomach twists at the thought and I automatically shake it from my mind, refusing to let his past...conquests upset me.

I eye his hair as I squeeze the excess water out of my own. _I wonder..._

"May I wash your hair, Christian?" I see the panic in his face and I hurry to calm him. "I promise I won't touch anything, but your hair."

He looks at me and I can see him working it over in his mind. I give him the sweetest, most innocent look I can muster and hold my breath.

He nods...barely...and I hurry to grab his shampoo before he can change my mind. I have the biggest smile on my face when I turn back around; I now know that he trusts me and it feels incredible.

He throws his hands up, offering himself to me. "Well? I'm all yours, Miss Steele."

I laugh. He's so cute...and tall. I realize too tall for me to wash his hair. "You have to lean forward a little, Mr. Grey. You're too tall!"

He laughs and bends to make my job easier, holding onto my hips to keep himself steady. His laugh is truly one of the best sounds I think I've ever heard. Every time I hear it, my heart-rate doubles and my chest swells.

I start to massage his scalp and he gives me a cheeky comment about me being too short.

"I am not short! I'm just...petite."

He laughs again and begins to tickle me, making me squeak and dance a little. "I'm trying to concentrate, Christian!" I admonish him playfully and see him grinning like a little boy. My grin begins to match his and I can't help, but think how natural this all feels.

"Okay...done. Step back."

I watch him rinse his hair while his laugh is playing on repeat in my head. He looks amused by my smile and it makes my smile grow.

"I love your laugh, Christian." I explain. "It's nice to see you happy."

He stares at me as if he doesn't believe it. I notice him regarding me...searching my face. _I'm serious, Christian._ I hope he realizes that he deserves to be happy. He frowns and my eyebrows knit together. If I could just read his mind...I could put it at ease.

"You deserve to be happy, Christian. You know that, right?" I ask slowly, hoping I don't overstep my boundaries.

He shrugs, noncommittal, and turns to get the soap. I know he's looking for a way out, so I stay quiet and still, hoping to remind him that he's the one in charge. _You make the decisions, baby. You're in control._ I try to remind him silently, knowing that he feels calmer when he feels like he has the control.

 _My Christian_. I'm willing to give him whatever he needs...whatever soothes him. He deserves to feel at ease...calm. If he needs to control this, I'm more than willing to let him. I'm determined to be there through the hard times and try to help him through his issues.

"Turn." His voice his cold and distant, but I do as he says, knowing that his mood change is my fault.

His hands make their way down my back and I moan as he starts to rub a kink out of my shoulder blade. He continues to rub and I brace myself against the wall by my hands so his strong hands can do their work.

"Your hands are magic."

He laughs and I know I have my Christian back. "That isn't the part of me that I want to be magic, Anastasia."

I laugh with him. "Your whole body is magic, Christian. This," I stick my ass out and rub against his half-swollen dick, "is definitely magic."

His hand connects with my backside with a loud smack and I yelp, jumping in surprise. He laughs again and turns me around, kissing me.

"Go get dressed and dry your hair. I'm going to finish washing."

I smile and nod in understanding. "Yes, Christian." I head toward the door and begin to open it, but look back to get one last look at my naked, wet Christian. He catches me, making me blush, and I hurry out and shut the door behind me.

I grab my towel and dry off before wrapping it around me. I roll up the dirty rug and make a mental note to wash it later while I wipe the fog off the mirror. I blowdry my hair and by the time I am done, Christian is finished in the shower.

I watch him through the mirror as he steps out and dries himself off. He's rubbing the towel against his wet hair when he notices me.

"Are you finished with your hair, Anastasia?"

"Yes, sir." I turn and smile at him.

"Good girl." He wraps a towel around his waist. "Come. I'll dress you." He grabs my hand and pulls me into my room.

He leaves me in the middle of the room and goes to my drawers to pick my underwear. I notice that he picks one of the sets that I had bought the other day; I'm so glad I bought a couple more. He goes to my closet and pulls out a sweater and pants. I smile, watching him. He obviously paid attention when I mentioned my aversion to the cold.

He steps over to me and places the items on the bed before tugging on my towel and letting it fall to the floor. He grabs my panties and sits on the edge of the bed, holding them out so I can slip into them. He grabs my bra and I turn away from him so he can snap it. I slip my arms through the straps and situate myself so that my breasts are sitting in the cups perfectly, making them look nice and round. Too bad they don't look like this without a bra.

I turn back towards Christian and he smiles down at me. "You look beautiful, angel. Everything you put on, fits you perfectly."

I blush scarlet and look down at my toes. I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to his compliments. He doesn't even really need to say the words. When I'm with him, he makes me feel beautiful. The way he undresses and dresses me...the way he holds me and kisses me...it makes me feel like a precious, porcelain doll. The way he touches me is so gentle, yet demanding and possessive at the same time. He knows I'm his and I feel cherished.

Seeing my blush, he grabs me and pulls me to him. "You are beautiful, Anastasia." His hands slip under my panties and he squeezes my ass before letting his hands roam up my back. "You are mine and it is my responsibility to make you understand."

My hands slide up his arms and I rest them on his shoulders while I smile up at him. "Yours."

He hums and kisses the top of my head. "My good girl." He runs his large, warm hands over my cold arms, making goosebumps break out. "Let's get you dressed before you freeze to death."

XxXxXx

Christian ushers me downstairs, keeping a hand on the small of my back. I can feel the warmth of his skin even through my sweater and it makes me smile. He does this so often, I imagine him leaving a permanent mark where his hand has been.

"Finally decide to join us?" Elliot says, stopping us in the sitting room as we make our way down to the kitchen. "Sounds like you've had a fun night...did she finally pop your cherry?"

 _Oh, gosh._ I decide to let Christian take care of this on his own. "Excuse me." I slip between them and continue into the kitchen to find us something to eat. It's already lunchtime and my dom hasn't eaten yet. My stomach clenches guiltily.

I go straight to the fridge and see that Gretchen has bought a few more groceries. I feel an arm creep around me, a body pushing against my backside, and I scream bloody murder. I jump and turn to find the culprit.

I see Christian standing there looking amused and I grab my chest while I pant. "Holy cow, Christian! You scared me!"

He pulls me against him, laughing at my expense. "Holy cow? Really, Miss Steele?"

His smile and laugh makes me giggle. "I remember what happened last time I cursed when we weren't in bed. I don't really want my bare fanny being shown to your family while you sit me over your knee at the breakfast table."

His eyes go wide, as if startled and then I watch his jaw drop and a laugh comes from deep in his belly. He seems to have caught a laughing fit and can't stop. His head falls back while he laughs. It is the most incredible sight. Too bad I don't have my camera.

"Did you really just say fanny?" He spits out between his fits.

I'm silently giggling and I hide my face in my hands as I nod my head yes. I have _Mansfield Park_ to thank for that choice of wording.

When I look back up, his family is standing there and his laughter quickly ceases.

"Oh, Ana!" Grace pulls me into a hug and squeezes me against her. "You sweet girl." I'm surprised by this. I'm not sure why she is hugging _me_. She knows she cannot hug Christian...maybe she is using me as a stand in. I hear her start to actually weep and I try to soothe her by patting her back.

"That sound is the sweetest noise I've heard in a long time..." Her voice is quiet in my ear, making me smile. I agree with her. His laugh is unlike anything else I've ever heard; a warmth forms in your chest and radiates outwards when the sound touches your ears.

"Mom..." Christian pulls Grace to him and I know he's trying to make her feel better, the best he can. Her back is to him, but he is hugging her against himself and I can see how happy Grace is about the affection.

"You darling boy. I'm so glad you came." She turns her head and kisses his arm and I see him flinch."Oh...I'm sorry...I went too far."

"Shh...It's fine." He assures her. When the rest of his family joins in, I decide to duck back into the fridge and keep myself busy while he has his moment with them. While in the fridge, I find a package of macaroni and cheese and smile to myself. I remember him loving his mother's mac and cheese; it'll be a nice comfort food after all this. I hear him agree to head down to the beach after we eat and as they leave I grab the container and head towards him, showing him what I found.

"How bout some mac and cheese?" I smile at him, hopeful. I see him raise an eyebrow, questioning my choice in food, so I continue. "I remember that your mother always made it on Sundays and that you always got a second helping."

"How do you remember that?" He sounds shocked.

I try to shrug it off, realizing I now sound like a stalker. "You were always so intense and quiet...I tried to figure you out...so I studied you." I busy myself at the microwave while I tried to hide my intense flush. I sound ridiculous.

"And what'd you figure out?" He asks, and I'm relieved that he doesn't sound freaked out.

"Not much...that you liked food, cause that was the only time you'd come around and that you liked Mrs. Lincoln, because you couldn't keep your eyes off of her when she was there." I offer him Snapple and grab one or myself, trying to keep it light. I want him to know that I know about Mrs. Lincoln, but I don't want it to play heavy on his mind.

He has an intense frown, but he doesn't speak, so I continue so that he knows I'm not going to judge him on it. Her...yes. But him? Not a chance.

"Mia said you spent a lot of time there...and once...when I walked past the dining room, I saw you two in there and I heard you call her Mistress. I didn't know what that meant at the time...but I think I know now."

The microwave stops and I stir the mac and cheese before putting it back.

"Anastasia...listen..." He stops, unsure.

"It's okay, Christian...well, what she did isn't...But, we barely know each other and I completely understand that it's private. If you ever want to talk about it...I am here and I will listen, without judgement on your part."

He isn't speaking. I turn to look at him and see the panic in his face. I need to ease him. I hurry over and cup his face, giving him a sweet kiss.

"You never have to be afraid with me...of what I know...of what I'll say. Your secrets are safe with me...and I promise I won't run because of your past. Everyone has one." I keep a hold on his face and kiss him until he starts to kiss me back. I release his face and allow him to take control of the kiss, knowing the control eases him. He's never said it, but it's so obvious.

I hear the microwave and he releases me. I get the food ready and stick it between us, handing him a fork. He hasn't spoken since his panic and time keeps ticking by. I keep looking up at him, trying to check on him, and keep finding him staring at me. He seems fine, but I worry that he's obsessively thinking about it, so I decide a little innocent flirting wouldn't hurt anything.

My fork passes the invisible middle line of the mac and cheese container and I steal some of his while I watch his face for a reaction. Both eyebrows raise before his eyes slowly raise to mine and I can't help but find it funny.

"May I help you?" He asks dryly.

"I've helped myself, thank you."

His eyes narrow, but they're still light and bright so I know he's playing. His eyes travel down to the container and he scoops a large portion of my side back towards his.

"Hey!" I try to sound put off, but I can't help a laugh.

I grab for more of the mac and cheese and he does the same and we end up shoveling it in our mouths faster than we probably should be, seeing who can eat the most the fastest. In record time, the food is gone and we're both laughing. I look up at him and his handsome face has cheese splattered on the corner of his sexy mouth. My laughter sky rockets.

"You've got some cheese..." I wipe the cheese off with my index finger and show it to him. His lips wrap around my finger and it disappears into his mouth, making my heart-rate spike.

He moans and it goes straight to my core, soaking my panties. "Tastes better when it's on you."

 _Holy fuck._ I look down, trying to collect myself. I've already had four orgasms this morning and had him twice and it's barely noon. I need to pace myself.

"Clean this up and I'll go get a blanket so we can lay on the beach."

XxXxXx

I'm sitting, enjoying my time on the beach with Christian while the others run around and act silly.

"Lie down." I hear him say and I automatically do as he says. As I lay, I realize just how numb and cold my butt is. I turn towards him so that it isn't touching the cold ground. "This ground is making my fanny too cold." I joke, giggling.

"Oh, no...we can't have that...I love this fanny." He grabs my ass and frowns. "Do you want to go back inside?"

I don't want to. "Nope."

"So you'd rather sit here and freeze your fanny off?" He gives me a lopsided grin.

"Yup."

He begins his tickle torture on my sides and rubs his rough stubble against my neck, making my squeal. My legs start flailing as I try to get away. "Eek! Christian! Stop!"

His leg goes over both of mine, effectively immobilizing them. I can feel his dick growing against me as I try to squirm and I get a sick satisfaction knowing that he wants me as bad as I wanted him back in the kitchen.

"So sassy so early, Miss Steele..."

"Oh, please! AH! Christian! I'm sorry! AH! Stop!" I'm glad I didn't put makeup on because tears are pouring down my face from laughing so hard and I can barely keep my breath. Luckily Christian has noticed and relents.

"Why are you sorry, Anastasia?" He questions, wiping my face.

I smile up at him; my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "For being sassy."

"I like you sassy."

"You do?" My heart skips a beat.

He nods. "Sometimes. Depends on what we're doing."

 _Like the playroom..._ I smile. "Understood."

I look at him and end up reaching up to feel his stubble and trace his strong jawline. It's too inviting. His lips are perfectly pink, surrounded by the dark copper. I watch as the tip of his tongue comes out to wet his lips and I almost groan. I want those lips against mine...that tongue dominating mine. He's read my mind and leans down to kiss me. I almost purr into his mouth when i feel his tongue coaxing my mouth open.

"Get off of her! That's disgusting!" Christian pulls away to look at his sister. _Why does Mia have to ruin it?_

"What the fuck are you thinking, Ana? I just don't get it? What do you see in him?" Mia asks, crossing her arms and scowling.

 _Oh, fuck this._ I sit up to confront her. _Sorry, sir. Your good little submissive is about to get loud._ "What? Not that it's any of your business...but I think he's lovely."

"He's a grade A asshole is what he is." Mia tuts, rolling her eyes.

"Stop it! How can you speak so terrible about your brother? He has done nothing, but make sure that you are taken care of and spoiled rotten! He pays for your credit card for Christ's sake!" I stand up, ready to duke it out.

"I don't ask for it!" Mia's defense is weak.

"No, you don't...but you certainly have no problem taking! You are using his generosity for your benefit!" I know I'm yelling now, but if I don't get my anger out vocally, I might just strangle her.

"He's a fucking billionaire, Ana! He doesn't miss it! I'm his sister!"

I laugh. I actually laugh. I can't believe she's just said this. S _poiled bitch._ "Yes...you are his sister...which means you should appreciate it. It doesn't matter how much money he has! He works his ass of for it and he owes you nothing!"

Mia snorts. "Like you don't just eat it up when he buys you something!"

I shake my head, as if slapped because I'm surprised. We've been together a total of...what? Two days? She's just grasping straws at this point. "He has never bought me anything and I don't want him to! The only thing I want is him." I sigh. _Be the bigger person, Ana._ I force myself to lower my voice. "He's incredible...can't you see that? He treated you like a queen growing up...and this is how you repay him? By acting like a spoiled brat?" It's about time that someone stands up for Christian and I'll spend the rest of this trip fighting for him if I have to.

Mia rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue. "You and my mother...I swear..."

"You swear...what?" I try my best to keep my blood from boiling.

"You two coddle and coo around Christian...chasing after him while you try and feed his fucking ego! Like it isn't big enough! You're wasting your time, Ana! You're going to put all this effort into him and he's going to walk away and leave you with nothing, but heartache."

I am beyond shocked by her admission, but glad that she has now said the real reason why she's so upset with Christian. I look back at him to see if he is paying attention. _Mia feels like you've thrown her away, sir. Please see..._

"Mia!" _Uhoh...he's mad._ "Back the fuck off! If you have a problem with me, then bring it to me. Don't back my girlfriend into a corner!"

"Oh...now you choose to step in? Done allowing Anastasia fight your battles for you? You're getting defensive now because you know it is true! You make Mom cry all the time and now I'm going to have to see Anastasia cry her eyes out when you get sick of playing with her!" Mia screams and I begin to retreat back into the house.

Christian is shaking and the vein in his forehead is popping out. We're going to lose him again if I don't do something. I hurry back towards the house, hoping that he'll end up following me when they're done. I need to make my dom happy.

"FUCK YOU, MIA!" I hear Christian scream as I make my way into the house.

I hurry up the stairs to his room, peel off my clothes, and get into sub position. I realize he won't know that I'm in here at first, so I grab the tie that's rolled up on the nightstand and put it on the outside of the doorknob, hoping he'll use it on me when he finds it. I get back on the bed and sit towards the door, offering myself to him, and bow my head. My heart hasn't calmed yet, so I take a few cleansing breaths, willing myself to calm down for him.

I hear the door creak open and I close my eyes, forcing myself to keep my head bowed as I pray that it's Christian and not someone else. The door creaks open wider before I hear it shut and hear the click of the lock. _It's him alright._ There is rustling before he speaks.

"Beautiful, Anastasia. Tell me why." His voice is now back to smooth, velvety dom.

"It looked like sir needed to let out some aggression." I explain, refusing to look up.

"Do you need to let out some aggression, Anastasia?"

"Yes, sir."

I hear him moving around the room, but then he walks away. I'm confused. Where did he go?

"What do you want to do to me, sir?" I ask.

"Well, Anastasia...I'll tell you. I just want to tie you up...and fuck you senseless. Are you ready for that?"

From the top of my head to the tips of my toes, I can feel goosebumps forming and I shiver. I curl my toes as my stomach jumps in excitement. "Yes, sir."

"Face the headboard."

I turn so that I'm towards the headboard, careful to keep my head down and eyes closed. I feel the silk of his tie against my face, the light scent of him still clinging to it. It sends me into overdrive and I put all my concentration into keeping my breathing even and unlabored. I feel the touch on my wrists, causing me to exhale sharply as he forces them behind my back and ties them together. I wonder just how many ties he brought this week. His arm goes around my waist and I feel a hand between my shoulder blades, urging me forward. I allow myself to fall forward and he rests me against the bed.

All is still and quiet for a few moments. My mind is thrown into overdrive, until I feel his touch against my legs. His touch brings me the calm I need and my mind relaxes and goes blank. All I can concentrate on is him. He slips my panties down my legs and I begin to pant. Sir is right. I really have no patience when it comes to him.

"Those look much better on my floor, Anastasia." His hands are on my ass and starts to rub and squeeze. I moan out, my core clenching.

"I can't wait to take this ass, baby." He fingers the outside of my ass. I gasp and my whole body tightens with uncertainity. My first thought is to try to roll to hide my ass from him, but I know I'll be punished. My second, is to ask him if I heard him right. _He wants to do what?_ In the past, I know doing something like that will also get me punished. I have no choice but to explain.

"I've never done that before, sir."

"Is it a hard limit?"

 _Is it a hard limit?_ For him? Would I be willing to do that? "I...I don't know. It was a hard limit for Nev, so I never tried it."

"Will you let me train your ass, Anastasia? I promise to go slow." He asks...it even sounds like he's half-begging.

"Train, sir?" I need to know what is involved with this training.

"Yes, Ana. I can't just dive into your ass with my cock. It would be painful. I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll start with my finger and we'll work up to it. I'll train it...and then one day, I'll take it."

 _He's practically begging, Steele!_ It's something he wants...and it sounds like he wants it badly. The thought of telling him no makes my chest twist painfully. I don't want to disappoint him. I believe that he'll go slow and make sure it's not painful. I know I can't say no to him. I want to please him. I want him to have something no one else will ever have.

"I...I'm willing to try, sir...for you." I answer, but my words still come out uncertain, so I wince. I wanted to sound more confident.

"Good girl. I promise we'll go slow. If you don't like it, we'll stop...now...onto more pressing matters." He sounds happy. I made him happy. A large smile appears on my face knowing I've delighted him.

"Onto your knees, Ana." _Oh, gosh._ I do as he demands, rather ungracefully, but I manage. He spanks me when I get myself into position and I can feel myself running down the inside of my thigh.

"Good girl, baby. Open them." I move until he stops me.

"Enough." I'm rewarded with his finger against my swollen clit and pleasure shoots through my system.

"So wet, baby. You're always ready."

"Only for you, Christian...oh, wow that feels good." His finger slips into me and he's rubbing all the right spots. I can't help myself; I grind against his hand.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now, Miss Steele."

The thought makes me groan. "Yes, sir."

He enters me swiftly, making me scream out and my whole body moves up the bed. He yanks me backwards, towards him, but this time I am ready and so is he. He grabs my wrists to keep me in place as he pumps. _So good._ I need more. I start to meet his thrusts, willing to take a spanking if he decides to punish me. He says nothing and continues, so I allow myself to get lost. I know I'm being loud, but I don't care. He feels like nothing I've ever had before.

I hear him start to make noise and my core seems to answer him. It starts to pulse and there's an ache that I need him to reacch.

"Christian! Harder, Christian! I'm so close!" I beg him. He answers me by being more forceful and my eyes roll back.

"Yes, yes, yes! Chris-fuck! Oh, oh! Fuh.." I don't know what I am saying, but I know I am still screaming while my body erupts around him. It's the hardest I've ever come and I can feel myself pulsing hard, pulling him in. He must feel how intense it was for me because he detonates too.

"Mine, Ana! Mine!" He cries out while he twitches.

"Yes. Yes, sir. Only yours." I answer, collapsing on the bed. He unties me and pulls out of me and I curl up where I am. I can't move. I need sleep. God, I hope he doesn't make me move. _Please, let sir have pity on me._ I feel him throw the covers over us and I allow myself to fall asleep.

I wake a second later by Christian moving and I scoot myself back into him. His dick is now soft and I shimmy my ass right up against it, ignoring the stickiness between us. I'm sure he'll clean us up later. I don't feel him tighten his grip.

"Hold me." I request, hoping it doesn't sound like a demand.

"Always." His arm tightens and I'm pulled completely flush against him. My heart soars at his words and I find myself crossing my fingers, hoping he means it.

XxXxXx

I'm groggy with sleep when I feel something warm and wet between my legs. I startle awake and lift up on my elbows; Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my legs open while he wipes me clean with a washrag.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Steele. Dinner is in a few minutes." He doubles the washrag over and continues to clean me up so I drop back down on my pillow and stretch my upper body.

"Thank you, sir."

"No need, angel. It's my job." I look up at him, seeing him stand. "Besides, I like seeing my mark all over you." He states, winking at me.

I blush profusely and turn to hide my face in my pillow. I hear him chuckle and the lid of the hamper shut, but I continue to hide. The bed dips and his finger grazes the side of my face, coaxing me out of hiding. He brushes the hair off of my cheek and takes in my face.

"My shy, sweet girl." He smiles softly and kisses my forehead.

When he straightens he pats my backside. "Come, let's get you dressed. I'm famished."

I stand and he turns to collect my clothes. I catch a glimpse of the back of his head and giggle.

He turns back towards me and raises an eyebrow. "What do you find so amusing, Miss Steele?"

I bite my lip to stifle my smile. "You've just got some bedhead is all." I giggle again.

He gives me a panty-dropper smile and tries-and fails- to smooth the back of his hair.

"May I, sir?" I ask. I know he's supposed to be the caretaker, but I'd like to take care of him, too.

"You may." He nods.

I hurry into the bathroom and, while he gets my clothes, I grab one of the plastic cups for teeth brushing and a comb. I fill the cup with warm water and dip the comb in before coming back into the room.

"Will sir sit on the chair for me?" I ask, pulling the computer chair out.

"Yes, Anastasia." He sits and I take the comb from the water and run it through his hair. After I dip it a few more times, his hair calms down and lays against his head again.

"There we go. Handsome as ever." I slip my fingers through his hair one more time before going back to the bathroom to put everything away.

Christian follows me and takes a look at himself in the mirror. "Thank you, Anastasia." He leans down and pecks my lips.

"You're welcome, Christian."

He smiles. "As much as I like you running around naked, you'll catch cold. Let's get dressed."

I nod and start towards the bedroom, Christian following me. Suddenly he spanks me once, but it's hard and I wince. I rub my backside and pout.

"That is for distracting me while I was trying to get you dressed."

"Maybe I should distract you more often..." I say quietly, not knowing if I want him to hear me or not. I bite my lip and grin while I start to put on my bra.

"Little minx." He whispers. His lips are against my ear, frightening me and making me jump. He's like a ninja. I didn't even know he was there. He takes the bra from me and clasps is for me as I stand there. When he's finished, he turns me towards him and cups my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"What are you doing to me, Miss Steele?" His eyes are full of conviction and it confuses me. A 'V' forms on my head, showing my confusion. He sighs and kisses my 'V' before pulling back and grabbing my shirt.

"Arms up."

My dom is so mercurial.

 **A/N: I have a few scenes thought up for a sort of sequel to this story. It will be in Christian's POV, but I have to warn you that Ana will not be her strong-willed, fit throwing self in mine. In the sequel, Ana allows Christian to take care of her and it shows more of a sweet dom/sub type of relationship with more...much like this one. If you are still interested in me continuing with a second story, let me know.**


	19. Saturday: Ana's POV

**A/N: Please read note at bottom after finishing.**

 **Saturday: Ana's POV**

I'm awoken by my alarm and I reach over to silence it before falling back against my pillow and stretching. It's too bright out; my eyes are fighting me as I try to open them. I suddenly wish I would have told Kate no when she asked me to go running. I feel the sheet slide down and the cool air rushes over me.

"That is a mighty fine sight to see first thing in the morning, Miss Steele."

I startle at his words; my mind hasn't really started functioning yet and I forgot where I was. A smile forms on my face as I relax back on my pillow and turn towards him.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry if my alarm woke you. I promised Kate I'd run with her this morning."

"You didn't wake me, angel. I was already up."

If that's true, he hasn't been up for long. His face is still a little swollen from his deep sleep and his eyes are still heavy-lidded and drowsy. He looks adorable.

"May I have a kiss?" I ask him sweetly. I know I don't need to ask, but I like to anyway. I want him to have the control. I give him a smile when I see the look he gives me.

"No." He answers and my smile fades. My idea has backfired and I will get no kiss this morning. I can only be angry with myself.

I nod my understanding and start to climb out of bed to go running with Kate. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me under him roughly.

"I'm just kidding. Maybe next time, you won't ask..and just do." He mentions, playfully. My eyes light up at his playfulness. _Two can play that game._

"Maybe." I say shrugging.

He growls like an animal and bites at my lip over my answer, but quickly soothes it with his lips on mine. He lets go of me so that I can get out of bed.

"Go get your cardio in...but don't tire yourself too much. I plan on doing some cardio of my own tonight." He spanks my behind as I climb out and I smile. _Such an ass man._

"Looking forward to it, Mr. Grey. I hope it involves something leather that stings." I tell him, hinting to him what I like.

"You like leather, baby?"

I hum. The way he says it is so...erotic.

"What kind?" He asks, his attention fully on me again.

"All kinds. Belts, paddles, riding crops...take your pick, sir." I smile at him as I step through to the restroom so I can relieve my full bladder.

"Anastasia! Come."

I guess my full bladder will have to wait. I head back to the bed and stand next to it.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you really think you're going to get away with speaking like that and not pleasuring me?" He lays back and flips the sheet off of him. "Suck."

I lick my lips, seeing him already at attention. _I like this._ "Yes, sir."

I begin to work him over using my mouth and hand and I taste the saltiness ooze out of his tip. "Mmm..." I stop and lick his head, but there's not much left.

"Taste something you like?"

I look up at him. _Yes, I do._ I want more. I start to milk him over and over until more oozes out. I swipe at it and then suck him hard, feeling greedy. I want it all. When I taste no more, I slow my actions and take more of him into my mouth.

"Baby...you can have more of that...just don't stop sucking." _Noted, sir._ I suck while his dick is still filling my mouth to the back of my throat and it causes him to cry out.

"Fuck!" He pants and grabs the sheets below him. "So good, baby. Just like that. Don't stop." His head falls back and with one more hard suck, he starts shooting down my throat. "Holy fuck! Ana...fuck!"

Damn, I feel smug right now. He is lying there panting, looking completely shattered...all because of me. I sit up and lick the rest of him off my lips and smile at him.

"Thank you, baby. That was the best blowjob I've ever had." He tells me and throws his arms out to the side, making me laugh.

"Glad you liked it. May I get dressed now?" I actually really need to pee, but I don't want to tell him that.

"Kiss me, then you can go."

I stand and kiss him, making a smacking noise with our lips when I do and venture into the bathroom.

I am washing my hands when Christian comes in. He doesn't say a word, he just runs a finger down my back on his way to the toilet where he starts to urinate right in front of me. I blush and turn away from him, drying my hands.

"Does this bother you, Anastasia?"

I shake my head. "Not really, sir. Just surprised."

"Good." He gives himself a little shake and closes the lid, flushing.

I smile and head towards my bedroom. I'm actually glad he feels comfortable enough to do such a thing in front of me. I want him to feel at home with me...that he can do anything he wants with me around without any embarrassment or backlash.

XxXxXx

"So, Steele...why didn't you tell us about you and Christian? I even brought it up at the breakfast nook the other day..." Kate grills me while we start at a jog.

I shrug, moving my arms. "It's personal. We're new and I didn't know how he felt about everyone knowing, yet."

"You two seem to be getting serious...so fast..." Kate sounds worried. I know she doesn't understand how our type of relationship works, but I can't help but agree with her. Being forced to live in the same house really moves things along. It's not as if I can go home and put some distance between us...not that I want to.

I don't know what to say, so I settle with the physical aspect, knowing she'd drop it with that. "Well...have you looked at him?" I ask, giggling.

Kate raises an eyebrow and nods. "Touche, Steele."

As predicted, she changes the subject and is now talking a mile a minute about her and Elliot. He wants to find acreage so that they can build a house together and I cannot help, but think that is incredibly sweet and makes me swoon a little. Sometimes I wish that I could have love like that. I know that with the lifestyle I've chosen, that I will never have anything like that. As lovely as Christian is, I know that he enjoys his single lifestyle and will never want anything like that with anyone...let alone me. I've come to terms with this after Nev and I started our relationship. I enjoy this lifestyle and, although sometimes I wish I could have something normal, I know I wouldn't be happy for long. I crave having a strong, dominant man to guide me and take care of me. I love being submissive to my sir. I love giving him what he needs: control. I love seeing my sir calm, because I gave him what he needs. In a round-about way, I can take care of him in return.

With Christian, I find myself wanting to take care of him in more ways than just submitting to him and giving him sex. I want to take care of him in some of the same ways as he does me. He's already allowed me to wash his hair and fix it, so he seems receptive to it.

I've only been gone for twenty minutes and I already miss him. He's going to be the death of me. Maybe once the newness wears off, I won't be so obsessed. The thought of him moving on and leaving me behind is so painful, that I almost hope my feelings for him settle. Maybe I need to check myself in somewhere. Surely, these feelings cannot be normal...or healthy. The thought is fleeting, because I know I'd miss him too much while I was locked away. _Gosh, I am a disaster._

I can't get him off my mind as we make our way back and I hurry to take a shower so I can see him. I want to play and I have a great idea. I just hope he's willing to go along with it.

I put on some simple white panties and a white t-shirt on purpose. I don't want him to get excited right from the get-go. I enter his room and he's sitting on the bed, watching the news. _Perfect._ I continue towards him and lay across him, giving him perfect access to my backside. I relax against my pillow and look back at him, hoping he understands. I don't want to tell him to do it.

He cocks an eyebrow at me and so I wiggle my butt, hoping he gets the message. When his hand connects with my cheek without a second thought, I hum and close my eyes, relaxing on the bed.

He continues to spank me awhile through my panties, but seems to get tired of this and yanks them down. He starts to rub, carress, and knead my cheeks and it only fuels my arousal. Only he has this privilege. Every inch of me is his and he does as he pleases. He uses both hands to knead and it makes me moan. I fight to keep still, knowing he might stop or turn it into a punishment if I move. He spanks me and it startles and entices me. My hips raise on their own and he spanks me hard.

"Still."

I relax back against his lap and feel his erection poking against me. I close my eyes and enjoy being spanked and fondled by my alpha.

It doesn't take long before his finger finds my center. He pumps and I mewl quietly, keeping myself from moving. His finger disappears from my core and his hand goes back to spanking me, then it's back into my core, but now I feel more than one.

"Mmm...so good, Christian."

He begins to use both hands again. One to spank and one to finger-fuck me and it feels incredible. My mewling gets louder and I feel him twitch against me, so I know he likes how vocal I'm being.

"Should I make you come like this?" He asks and I want to scream out 'YES', but it isn't proper.

"Oh, yes. Yes, please." I beg quietly.

He continues with both hands and it's becoming too intense. I begin to shimmy my hips, trying to relieve some of the intensity, but he holds me tightly in place and pumps harder.

"Oh, Christian! Oh...I need to move! Oh, please!" There are tears in my eyes and I continue to try to wiggle away.

"No, Ana. Feel it." He finds my G-spot and pushes hard against it, making me cry out.

"That's it, baby." He caresses my pink cheeks as he continues. "Let me have it."

I arch and scream as he makes me come. He refuses to quit stroking my G-spot until I'm completely spent and I collapse on the bed.

"Holy shit." I whisper into my pillow.

My body is being turned and his disappears from under me.

"Stay." He commands and I hear his belt and zipper being undone. My body responds and awakens, ready for her alpha to claim what's his. I smile at how responsive every part of me is to him.

He takes my top leg and lifts and bends it, getting himself in position between my legs. This is a position I've never been in before. I feel him enter me slowly and my mouth opens at the feeling of him. I feel myself stretching even further for him and my eyes flutter close as I moan deeply. His hips start moving and pick up speed and I keep crying out with every thrust. _Fuck._ Everything he does is so intense...phenomenal. I don't know if I'll ever get use to this. I'm not really sure if I want to. I can't imagine sex being better than this. No other man can compare to him.

"How do I feel, baby?" I hear him ask. He sounds smug and I smile.

"Oh...so good..." I moan out, causing him to go faster. "Oh, fuck! Don't stop!" He spanks me and I'm pushed towards the edge.

"Again! Oh, please!" I beg and keeps spanking me.

"Yes, baby, yes..." I hear him coax through clenched teeth and he spanks me harder, throwing me into my orgasm.

"Oh, thank fuck!" I hear him growl as he releases. "Good girl...such a good girl." He rubs up and down my back while we recuperate. He slips out of me and I frown at the loss.

"Turn."

I turn and move my pillow back to its original resting place, relaxing my head against it. He covers both of us and leans up on his elbow to look at me, resting his hand on my stomach.

He kisses me. "We leave today."

I nod. "Yes." I'm not sure where we go from here.

"Are you coming home with me?"

I smile up at him. "If you'd like me to, sir."

He sighs and I begin to think that wasn't what he was hoping for, until he speaks again. "Anastasia...I need you to tell me how you really feel. I want you to speak freely and not allow your sub to take over."

I nod and answer him truthfully. "I'd like to go home with you, yes." Of course I would like to spend the rest of the weekend with him...what girl wouldn't?

"So, this...relationship...this half and half thing is working for you?"

I grin at him. "Yes." _I like it very much._

"Is there any rules you'd like to put in place before we go home?"

I shrug, unsure. "I've never done this half and half thing, before. I guess...I guess I know that I wouldn't be able to take it if you had another sub while we are...together." The thought of this sickens me. I will not share my dom. He is mine.

He shakes his head quickly. "Only you, Ana. I don't want anyone, but you."

I smile, completely relieved. "Me too."

I worry my lip, not knowing where to go next. "I guess we can start with our hard limits." I blush, knowing he's such a seasoned dom.

He smiles, amused. "Yes, we can do that."

I wait for him to start, but it takes a minute. When he does start, his voice is robotic.

"No acts involving fire play; no acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof; no acts involving needles, knifes, cutting, piercing, or blood; no acts involving gynecological medical instruments; no acts involving children or animals; no acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin; no acts involving breath control; no activity that involves the direct contact of electric current of any kind, fire or flames to the body."

 _Well, wasn't that...formal?_ "Definitely agree." I nod.

"What are your hard limits?"

 _Great._ I'm going to sound like an idiot. "Um...well, I'm not as...seasoned as you are...so I'll try my best. I won't be rented out to other doms while I'm with you, No beating anywhere except my ass..." I see him wince, but I continue. "No play involving temperature... including ice baths, walk in freezers, or extremely low AC. I don't like being hit with anything metal...canes, bats, golf club handles, etc...No fisting of any kind...I never want any opening of mine to be large enough for that." He snorts at my comment, but nods in agreement. "Oh! And no gagging." I add.

"All of that is more than fair, baby. I know you like being bound...is there any way you don't like being bound?" He asks, rubbing up and down my side. I can see he's getting a little aroused.

I go through the different ways of being bound, but think of none I am uncomfortable with, so I shake my head. "No, I don't think so. Just...don't leave me chained up too long while you are gone. As ironic as it is...I don't like feeling trapped. That's a soft limit."

He frowns. "Baby...I would never leave you bound. If I have to bind you to keep you there, I'm not a very good dom, now am I?"

I smile. He always knows the perfect thing to say. _Oh, one more thing!_ "And I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"I think I can work with that." He leans down and kisses me for good measure.

A thought occurs to me with all this playroom talk. "Christian?"

"Yes, baby." He kisses the worry on my forehead away, but I've frozen up.

"Um...I was wondering... uh... nevermind." I look away, trying to find a way out. "Let's go get some lunch."

He forces me to turn my head and look him in the eye. "Tell me."

I worry my lip. _Ugh! Why did I have to bring this up?_ I am so embarrassed. "I was wondering if you'd make love to me before we leave to begin all the kinky fuckery...just vanilla one last time?" _I am so stupid. Please don't laugh in my face._

"Oh, Ana...I am more than happy to do that, but I was hoping that we could continue to have vanilla, too."

My heart leaps and I give him a megawatt smile. "Really?"

He laughs lightly. "Of course. I was hoping to have vanilla in bed tonight before we fall asleep...together."

"That sounds perfect."

His lips meet mine again and he climbs on top of me. "Still want that vanilla now?"

I open for him. "Yes, please."

He sets a slow pace and continues to kiss and nuzzle against me. My legs find their way around his waist and he uses all of his weight to pin me against the mattress and it feels so intimate. I feel so connected to him right now.

"Oh, I love this." My hands find his hair and he relaxes so that I have perfect access to his neck. I can see his soft pulse where his jugular lays just under his skin and I kiss it. He shivers and it gives me the courage to keep going. I kiss up his neck and across his jawline before heading back down to his shoulder.

He groans deeply and his thrusts get faster-deeper. "Keep kissing, baby."

I hum, letting him know I've heard him and keep kissing along his shoulder. I can't get enough of him. My lips find their way back to his neck and it's too inviting. I bear my teeth and bite at the pulse point that I started at.

"Oh, fuck!" It fuels him and his pace quickens, his lips locking with mine. He's hitting all the right spots, but I still crave more of him...I don't know if I'll ever get enough.

"Harder..." I whimper against his lips and he picks up speed before the word is completely out of my mouth. I sigh and wrap my arms tight around his neck, keeping his forehead against mine.

"How's this?" He asks, nuzzling his nose against mine.

I kiss his lips. "Perfect." I whisper against his lips and he closes his eyes, concentrating on keeping his rhythm steady.

I slip my fingers through his hair and scrape my fingernails lightly over his scalp.

"Fuck. I need more, Ana." His eyes pop open and his hips start making long, deep strides, pumping hard. He reaches back and grabs one of my legs, resting it on his shoulder so that I open even more for him and that's the end for me. I hear him grunt while I'm in mid-orgasm and he spills into me.

We continue to cuddle against each other while his lips keep finding their way to my skin. He nuzzles against my neck and I feel a weird mixture of contentment and giddiness. It's a feeling I've never felt before and wonder if this is what being in a regular relationship feels like.

"I love this." I admit.

"Me too, angel." His lips find my neck again. "Let's get some food. We need nourishment."

I stretch and notice my muscles are extremely sore. I'm definitely not use to falling into bed so often. My thighs shake every time I try to use them.

"Alright. I'll make us some lunch." I climb out of bed to find my discarded underwear.

"Let's do it together. Then we'll pack."

I turn and look at him, surprised. I like serving him, but the thought of him standing beside me while we make it together makes me smile.

"Sir? May I strip our beds and take our clothes to the laundry before we go?" I like to make sure my clothes return to my luggage clean. I don't want soiled underwear to smell up my bag.

He grins at me. "Gretchen will strip all the beds and wash the sheets. My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, takes care of my clothes after I get home."

I frown, but nod. I'd rather do it...but I won't fight him. "I'd still like to wash mine."

He smiles. "I'll grab your hamper and we'll stop on the second floor and throw them in."

"Thank you, Christian."

He grabs my clothes and we make our way to the laundry room. I start throwing my clothes in and I see him reach in and grab something. I turn toward him and he's holding my red lace thong with lace flowers on the front.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Why haven't I seen these?"

"I wore them on Sunday, when I thought I was..." I trail off and look down at the ground. I don't want to remind him I was supposed to be going to Liam's that night.

"You mean you wore them for that fucker?" Christian is annoyed.

I nod, but refuse to look up. "He bought them for me...he...uh...he always liked me in red."

I hear a tearing sound and my head shoots up to see Christian tearing them apart. "Are there any others he has bought?"

I shake my head. "Not here."

He throws them in the small trashcan and strides over to me, yanking me to him with one arm and pulling at the hair close to the nape of my neck so that my chin raises and I'm forced to look at him.

"You are mine, Anastasia. From now on you will not be wearing anything unless I have bought it for you. Tell me you understand."

My eyes are wide and so is my mouth. This is the first time I've seen him like this. "I-I-yes, sir. I understand." My heart is beating hard in my chest and I can't decide if I'm terrified or turned on.

He growls and kisses me hard on the mouth. My whole body is tense and he must realize it, because he relaxes his hold on my hair and cups my face. His kiss becomes softer and his tongue strokes mine. When he pulls away, he sighs heavily.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Anastasia. I am extremely territorial. I do not want you in anything anyone else has seen. I want you in things only I have bought for you and that only I will see." His thumb strokes my face and the storm in his eyes subsides and his light gray eyes return.

"I understand, sir."

XxXxXx

On our way down to the kitchen, Christian puts an arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I'm confused at first, but then I hear Mia.

"But don't you see? He makes you cry all the time! Why are you putting so much effort into him?"

"He's my son, Mia! Just like you're my daughter! I will never give up on him. Ana is good for him. He's finally coming around. You need to be nicer to him." Grace retorts.

My eyes meet Christian's and I give him a look. I feel awkward eavesdropping on his family.

"But, Mom! Don't you see! He's being like this now, but he's going to go back to his company and his castle in the sky and he's going to forget all about us again just like he did when he left for college! And I'll have to watch it tear your heart out again! Don't you get this cycle of abuse? I've given up on him awhile ago! I've come to terms with the fact that he doesn't love me and he never will! He throws money at us to keep us away from him, hoping it's enough to keep us at bay. I've tried to convince myself that he uses money to show he cares, but I know now that it's because he doesn't! It's a way to get out of dealing with us! Just stop pushing him! He doesn't love us."

Christian's breath is shaky and his eyes are wet. _He's crying!_ My heart breaks for not just my dom, but for his family, too. Hopefully, they can all work this out while we're here. I know that it's been stewing for a long time and it won't fix itself immediately, but it's a start. They can mend their family and be stronger than ever.

"Mia...stop that! Christian does love you! He does care!"

After hearing his mother, Christian bolts into the kitchen and hugs Mia from behind.

"I do love you. I love you so much, Mia. I'm sorry." His voice is rough and full of emotion and I find myself getting choked up. I press myself against the wall and wrap my arms around myself, trying to make myself invisible. I feel like an intruder.

"Christian! Oh, I love you, too!" Mia looks ecstatic and starts to cry.

Christian frowns at his crying mother. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Grace's eyes wander to me and I feel like I've been caught. I begin to back away, but she stops me.

"Ana! Please don't go. Come here." Grace asks, holding her arms out. She needs comforting. I step into her arms and squeeze her.

"What did you do, sweet girl?"

I shrug, unsure of why she keeps asking me this. "I haven't done anything."

Grace gives a watery laugh. "You've done something, sweetheart. Just don't stop whatever you're doing." Grace gives me another bone crushing hug, but refuses to let go, so I hold her tight.

"Don't suffocate her, Mom." Christian is now behind me.

"Oh," She sniffles and lets go. "I'm sorry, Ana."

I smile up at Grace. "It's okay...really."

Grace turns away from Christian and backs up to him. "Hug me."

Christian chuckles, but does as he's told.

"I was just going to make lunch for Christian and me...would you like some lunch?" I ask, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood a bit.

"We were actually just going to order some salads. How does that sound?" Grace asks Christian and me.

Christian's arms release his mother and he nods. "That'll suffice."

"Here's the menu, Ana." Mia says, smiling at me. I give her a smile back. She looks incredibly happy-like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. My gaze drops down to the menu.

"Come." Christian's voice is back to its silky, dominant self and my feet carry me over to where he is sat, at the table and I take a seat on his lap.

His chin rests on my shoulder while we look over the menu. Everything looks so good. Caesar, Italian, Cobb, Mediterranean...the list goes on.

"We need protein, Anastasia." Christian mentions. "We haven't had any today...I think I'll get the chef salad with the house dressing."

I nod. "Me too...but with ranch please." I tell Grace, looking up to see her writing down our order.

"Mia? Do you know what Ethan likes?" Grace asks, but I don't hear Mia's reply because Christian distracts me.

"Better eat it up." He whispers into my ear, his warm breath tickling me and making me shiver. "You'll need your strength for later." I blush profusely down at the table at the thought of what was to come. To hide my flush, I ask Christian if he'd like a drink.

"Lemonade?" He requests and I nod, remembering that I saw some earlier. "Thank you, baby." He gives me a quick kiss and releases me so I can fetch our drinks.

When I turn to carry our glasses back, I see that he has his phone out and is typing. I stop and frown, worried that it's work and that he'll have to go back to the office instead of spending the evening with me. I shake my head and start my way toward him. _Don't be so selfish, Steele._

When I return, he slides his phone back into his pocket and I smile at the fact that he'd rather be with me then be on his phone.

I sit next to him while Grace orders everyone's salads. Christian relaxes his arm on the back of my chair and twirls a piece of my hair around his index finger while we wait.

Everyone starts to file down to the kitchen and the salads are delivered rather quickly. Everyone tucks into their meal and makes small talk.

Christian offers me a bite from his fork and my nose scrunches, but I take it anyway. The house dressing his poppy-seed based and I _hate_ poppy-seed. I make a sour face and Christian laughs.

"Don't like it?"

I shake my head. "It's terrible."

He chuckles again and kisses my temple.

"So, Ana...are you going to be the one to finally take the lost puppy home?" I bite my lip and try not to laugh, but I do. It's funny, silly, and awkward all wrapped up into one.

"No, Elliot. The lost puppy has convinced her to share his cardboard box." Christian tells him dryly.

Elliot gives him a large grin. "If _that's_ what you call a cardboard box, bro, I'd hate to see what your first home is going to look like."

XxXxXx

Christian knocks on the door frame and I look up from my luggage on the bed and smile at him.

"All ready, angel?" He asks, holding his own bag.

I nod. "Zipping it up now, Christian."

Once it's zipped, Christian grabs it and I follow him down the stairs. Everyone else already has their luggage by the backdoor and the entryway is buzzing with talk and laughter.

"Ana...please come to Sunday dinner next week! You haven't been in so long." Grace asks, hugging me.

"I will, Grace." I nod.

"And you'll bring Christian?"

I look up and see him hugging Mia. "I'll try to drag him along." I joke and see Christian wink at me.

We switch and I hug Mia while he hugs his mother. We separate and say goodbye to everyone else.

Christian's CPO enters and grabs Christian's bag. He manages to find his in the sea of bags and guesses right on the first try. I decide I better get moving too so that everyone can go their separate ways. I grab my bag and the girls come to do the same.

"I'm so glad you stayed, Ana!" Mia said, smiling.

I nod. "Me too."

Kate wiggles her eyebrows. "I bet you are."

My cheeks redden, but I roll my eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Kate winks at me and Mia scrunches her nose. "Gross! That's my brother!"

"You're one to talk!" Kate barks back, laughing.

"I don't think any of you can talk. It's all in the family now." Elliot states throwing his arm over Kate and raising an eyebrow at me.

I laugh at his comment. "Let's go. I need out of this loony bin."

We head out together and Kate gives Elliot a quick kiss before jumping in her Mercedes with Ethan and Mia. I wave and continue on until I hear Kate yell for me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I look at Kate and give her a look. I know she's purposely yanking Christian's chain, because I never agreed to go with her. I look back at Christian and see him standing by the car looking worried. I look back at her and shake my head before making my way over to him. He hurries to meet me halfway and takes my bag, then takes control of me by putting an arm around me and steering me towards the car.

I was just going to tell him I'd follow him. What am I going to do with my vehicle? I stop and look up at him when we get to the SUV.

"What about my car?"

"Where are your keys? Sawyer!" He barks out his name, but a handsome brunette in a suit is already standing there.

I fish my keys out of my handbag and look up at both men.

"Anastasia, this is Sawyer. He's going to be your security. Sawyer, this is Miss Steele."

I'm a bit annoyed, but I try to understand why he's doing this. He's here to keep Liam away...still, I feel bad that this man has to follow me around everywhere.

"Nice to meet you, Sawyer." I offer him my hand and he shakes it.

"Likewise, Miss Steele."

Christian lets out an annoyed sigh. "Sawyer, drive Miss Steele's car back to Escala."

I hand him my keys with a smile. "Thank you, Sawyer." I'm a little embarrassed.

"Are you going to get in the vehicle now or am I going to have to pick you up and throw you in?" Christian is getting antsy and it makes me giggle.

"I'm going, I'm going. Keep your hair on, Grey." I tease him as I climb in the SUV.

His hand lands with a whop on my ass and I squeak and startle a little.

"So sassy, Miss Steele." He tells me, climbing in.

"You like me sassy, Mr. Grey." I flirt back.

"Yes, but I also like smacking that ass." He tells me, pulling my body towards his and I relax my back against the corner made up of his abdomen and the seat.

"I like that, too." I grin shyly down at my hands, hoping Taylor isn't paying attention.

Christian begins to play with my hair and I feel him press his lips to the crown of my head. "Are you ready to go?"

I turn to look at him. "With you? I'm ready for anything." My heart-rate spikes as Taylor starts to back out...maybe I'm not!

He gives me a full-blown panty-dropping smile and my heart flutters. I turn back around and lean against him, trying to hide my rising panic. Looking at him, I start to think that I'm making a huge mistake. I can't be falling in love with him... I'm too sensitive; he'll leave me broken. I don't want to fall.

 _Oh, but my darling...what if you fly?_ *

I look back up at his handsome face and he kisses my nose.

 _Am I really ready to freefall?_

 **A/N: This story is now complete. I know I said I would do a playroom scene from CG's POV on this one, but I've decided to begin the sequel with them entering Escala. I will update this and let you know what it is called when I write the first chapter.**

 **Thank you all for being so supportive and giving such great feedback. I love you all and I hope you read and continue to love the sequel.**

 ** _*a line from a poem by Erin Hanson_**


	20. UPDATE: SEQUEL

**I have published my the sequel to the story. It is called "Ever Mine". I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
